Hard Fudanshi
by Hyeojinpark
Summary: Yang satu; aneh, seenaknya, mesum tapi tampan dan yang satu lagi; tsundere, gengsian, otaku dan fudanshi. Bukankah itu saling melengkapi? /taekook slight yoonmin, namjin. BL, GAY, YAOI. Tae!seme Kook!uke. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 - Am I Crazy?

**Title : Hard Fudanshi**

 **Rate : T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, humor**

 **Maincast : Taehyung & Jungkook**

 **Other cast : Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Seokjin, Jhope, etc**

 **Boyxboy/yaoi/gay**

 **If you're a homophobic, go away from here:)**

By : Hyeojinpark

 **Chapter 1 - Am I Crazy?**

Mading sekolah kini tengah dikerubuni banyak siswa dan siswi, mereka sedang melihat jadwal kegiatan yang akan dilakukan pada saat _camping_ nanti, tepatnya minggu depan. Tampaknya semua murid sangat antusias kecuali satu murid yang sedang

memandang jadwal kegiatan tersebut dengan tatapan malas, ia Jeon Jungkook. Dengan tatapan malas ia keluar dari keramaian yang memenuhi depan mading, sebelum,

"YAK!" teriak Jungkook, karena kini pantatnya mendarat mulus di atas permukaan lantai setelah seseorang menabraknya. Jungkook langsung bangkit dan menatap seseorang yang menabraknya itu dengan tatapan sinis yang mengerikan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau sendirilah yang jalan terburu-buru hingga aku tidak melihatmu dan menabrakmu begitu saja." Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja Jungkook kesal, orang itu menabraknya lalu menyalahkannya dengan alasan ia berjalan terburu-buru. Jungkook meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja, ia sedang malas berdebat karena kini moodnya sangat buruk, ya jika saja orang itu tidak menarik bajunya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Siapa namamu?" tanya orang tersebut dengan Jungkook yang berusaha melepaskan tarikan bajunya dari manusia menyebalkan itu.

"Hey hey,"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabJungkook ketus dan jalan meninggalkan lelaki aneh itu, bagaimana Jungkook tidak menganggapnya aneh? Ia baru saja menabraknya, lalu bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah menyalahkannya karena terburu-buru, kemudian ia menarik bajunya dan menanyai namanya. Oh hell, adakah spesies langka lainnya yang seperti itu selain lelaki aneh tersebut?

"Wah, kau manis juga, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan namamu dan juga- dirimu," ucap orang tersebut sambil menyeringai. Bagus, Jungkook semakin kesal karena kini lelaki tersebut mengikutinya, dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya, oh jangan katakan pada Jungkook kalau jangan-jangan orang tersebut adalah maniak atau orang yang suka melakukan pelecehan dan sebagainya.

"Hey! Aku berbicara padamu daritadi, apakah kau tuli?" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, karena kini orang aneh tersebut berada di depannya, ia menghalangi Jungkook. Apa-apaan orang itu, sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalanku, bodoh!" Jungkook sedikit menabrak tubuh lelaki tersebut. Tetapi ia di dorong ke dinding dengan lelaki tersebut yang berada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat amat dekat, bahkan nafas pemilik surai coklat tua itu terdengar olehnya. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup setelah ini, karena moodnya semakin memburuk, bahkan detak jantungnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk saat ini. Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Apa ia terkena serangan jantung secara mendadak? _Ah, mungkin karena aku sedang emosi_ -batin Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku eh? Kupikir pendengaranmu baik-baik saja." suara beratnya yang terdengar seksi, oh ya Tuhan, bahkan deru nafasnya seperti alunan lagu. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, degup jantungnya semakin tak karuan, tetapi tangan lelaki tersebut menahannya sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata pemilik suara seksi itu, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook," ucap Jungkook singkat, Ia muak dengan manusia di depannya ini, ia ingin balik ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang ke apartmennya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton anime hingga tertidur misalnya.

"Nama yang indah, namaku Kim Taehyung jika kau ingin tahu." sempurna, Jungkook rasa lelaki itu cukup sempurna jika saja ia tidak memiliki sifat yang seenaknya. Wajahnya yang seperti tokoh anime, suaranya yang berat, sorot mata yang kosong namun seksi secara bersamaan, tubuh yang tegap, rambut yang sepertinya begitu lembut dan juga errrh bibirnya yang terus ia jilat karena kering, sangat seksi. Mungkin Jungkook sekarang sudah gila, belum berapa lama ia mengatakan laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kim Taehyung itu aneh, tetapi sekarang ia malah memujinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya.

"Oh begitu, sekarang menyingkirlah karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat denganmu." bukannya menjauh, Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya menghembuskan nafas di depan muka Jungkook yang sekarang memerah, me-me-rah! Jantungnya membrontak seperti akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada jarak, bahkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, Jungkook berusaha memalingkan wajahnya tetapi gagal, karena Taehyung menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan mengelus pipinya dengan sensual.

"Kulitmu halus seperti bayi, apakah kau melakukan perawatan atau sejenisnya?" Jungkook lega karena Taehyung sudah sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, ya meskipun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"Ah lupakan, kau ingin kemana? Tadinya aku ingin membaca pengumuman di mading tapi sekarang aku lebih tertarik untuk ikut denganmu." Taehyung sudah berdiri tegak dan tidak lagi mendesak Jungkook di dinding seperti tadi.

"Aku ingin ke kelasku untuk mengambil tas, lalu pulang."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Jungkook hanya tetap berjalan seakan iya mengiyakan perkataan Taehyung karena ia malas untuk berdebat, moodnya semakin memburuk dan ia tidak mau moodnya semakin rusak karena mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya lagi dari laki-laki aneh bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

Jungkook mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelasnya, Taehyung sudah berada di depan setelah ia baru saja mengambil tasnya juga. Jarak kelas Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak terlalu jauh, Jungkook berada di kelas 10B dan Taehyung 11C. Mereka bukan murid baru, mereka sering berpapasan tetapi mereka tidak saling kenal, yah hanya sekedar tahu-menahu satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau begitu tertarik untuk terus mengikutiku seperti anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya saja," ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan dan menggendong tas dipunggungnya, dan jangan lupakan orang aneh yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Karena kau manis dan juga lucu, apalagi saat wajahmu memerah. Yah, ibarat kau adalah gula dan aku semut yang tergila-gila pada benda manis itu." Jungkook sedikit terkekeh, entah yang dikatakan Taehyung merupakan pujian atau hanya gurauan, tapi itu cukup membuatnya bersemu.

"Kau gila." Jungkook dan Taehyung memasuki parkiran, Jungkook membawa mobilnya.

"Kau membawa mobil? Kalau gitu aku naik mobilmu." sebenarnya Jungkook masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyetujui Taehyung yang akan mengikutinya sampai apartmennya begitu saja, padahal mereka baru berkenalan tadi, mungkin saat itu ia sedang dirasuki iblis. Yah mungkin.

Jungkook menduduki tempat kemudi. Taehyung mengetuk kaca mobilnya, ia yang tersadar segera membukanya, "Tunggu aku, aku ingin menitipkan mobilku pada Jimin. Sebentar," ucap Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook, Jungkook menutup kembali kaca mobilnya.

Tak lama, Taehyung kembali dan sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri mobil Jungkook, ia duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Jika ditanya apakah suasananya hening atau tidak, tentu saja tidak, lihatlah orang aneh yang duduk di samping Jungkook ini! Ia sedang bernyanyi dan berteriak mengikuti musik yang menyala, jangan tanya siapa yang menyalakannya, tentu saja bukan Jungkook. Sesekali ia melakukan sedikit gerakan seperti menari, kemudian ia mengikuti rap pada lagu, lalu ia menertawai dirinya sendiri entah apa yang lucu padanya. Jungkook sempat berpikir mungkin saja ia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri.

Jungkook mematikan musiknya, kepalanya terasa pusing karena mendengar musik yang terlalu keras, oh tidak tidak, ia tidak memiliki penyakit khusus, hanya pusing saja mendengarkan lelaki di sampingnya terus berteriak dan menari secara acak.

"Yak! Kenapa kau matikan, padahal sedang bagian favoriteku," protes Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mencebik kesal karena kini orang aneh itu menyalakan musiknya lagi. Jungkook mengumpat dengan beribu-ribu sumpah serapah dalam hatinya, oke ituberlebihan tapi Jungkook muak dengannya, sangat.

Jungkook memasuki mobilnya ke parkiran apartmen dan memarkirkannya pada tempat biasanya, Jungkook suka menetap ia malas untuk sekedar memilih-milih tempat, tipikal orang yang cuek.

Jungkook berjalan dengan Taehyung di sampingnya, mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 10, karena kamar Jungkook berada di lantai 10. Jungkook berjaga-jaga kali saja manusia di sampingnya ini hendak melecehkannya atau melakukan perbuatan yang seenaknya lagi, karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift.

Pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Mungkin ia kebelet buang air kecil_ -batin Taehyung.

Jungkook merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci apartmennya, dan kunci apartmennya tidak ada, padahal seingatnya tadi ia menaruh kuncinya di saku celana, ia sedikit panik sekarang, berulang-ulang mengecek kembali ke segala saku yang ada, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Apakah kau mencari ini? Tadi kau menjatuhkannya saat sedang berjalan keluar lift." Taehyung memperlihatkan kuncinya, Jungkook mengambilnya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Lupakan, yang penting sekarang kuncinya tidak hilang-kan?

Taehyung melihat sekeliling kamar Jungkook, sangat rapih dan bersih. Di dindingnya terdapat banyak poster anime, entahlah Taehyung tidak terlalu tahu, ia hanya pernah beberapa kali menonton anime.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau tunggulah sebentar. Dan aku ingatkan, jangan pernah merusak satu barangpun atau memberantaki kamarku, karena jika kau lakukan itu, aku akan membuatmu meloncat dari lantai 25, agar kau mati sekalian." Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan melongo, apakah di depannya ini manusia? sadis sekali perkataannya. Jungkook mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Taehyung menulusuri satu persatu isi kamar Jungkook, ada beberapa fotonya saat masih kecil yang tersusun rapih di atas meja. Ada foto dua anak kecil, yang Taehyung yakin salah satunya adalah Jungkook, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di samping Jungkook, wajahnya terlihat mirip. Kemudian Taehyung melihat isi laci meja Jungkook, isinya cukup mengejutkan, banyak sekali makanan ringan dan juga permen. Taehyung melihat-lihat poster yang tertempel rapih di dinding, ada beberapa poster yang meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook adalah penggemar yaoi, alias fudanshi. Taehyung memang hanya beberapa kali menonton anime, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti dunia yaoi atau yuri dan sebagainya.

Cukup lama Taehyung melihat-lihat isi kamar Jungkook, tidak ada yang cukup spesial, yah seperti foto mantannya misalnya. Tak lama, suara pintu terbuka yang menandakan bahwa Jungkook sudah selesai mandi, Taehyung tercengang karena Jungkook hanya menggunakan celana tanpa memakai bajunya, matanya hampir saja keluar kalau saja,

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum!" Jungkook langsung menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan menggunakan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Taehyung yang baru tersadar, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah yang penting tidak pada kulit mulus Jungkook yang sungguh membuatnya panas.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apapun. Segeralah gunakan bajumu sebelum ada paman-paman mesum yang akan mengintipmu," ucap Taehyung asal, jika dipikir-pikir tadi sekilas ia melihat badan Jungkook yang berotot, tanpa sadar ia mengelus perutnya yang terhalang oleh pakaian, perutnya rata, memalukan.

"Iya, kaulah paman mesum itu." Jungkook sudah memakai bajunya dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka lemari tersebut, ia melempar handuk ke arah Taehyung yang tentu saja tak dapat menangkapnya karena Jungkook melemparnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Mandilah, aku tidak mau kamarku kotor atau bau karena kau belum mandi." Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, dan aku tidak akan mau memakai karung goni. Jadi aku harus memakai apa?"

"Sudahlah kau mandi saja dulu, aku akan carikan pakaian untukmu," Jawab Jungkook malas, Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ah merepotkan, apa aku sudah tidak waras dengan membawa orang yang baru ku kenal masuk ke kamarku?" Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kini ia semakin terlihat gila. Jungkook mencari baju yang pantas untuk Taehyung pakai, mungkin Jungkook harus mencari baju yang sedikit lebih kecil karena sudah terlihat bahwa tubuh Taehyung kurus dan juga tentu saja lebih kecil darinya. Mungkin setiap hari Taehyung hanya memakan rumput atau menelan angin sehingga tubuhnya begitu krempeng, jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Jungkook yang berisi.

Jungkook meletakkan pakaian berupa baju dan juga celana yang sudah ia pilih untuk Taehyung gunakan di atas kasurnya, dan ia kembali asik memainkan ponselnya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan Taehyung yang keluar dengan hanya dibaluti handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Jungkook yang melihatnya sedikit melotot.

"Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang mesum?" Jungkook yang merasa tersindir langsung membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah, Taehyung terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Gunakan itu." Jungkook hanya menunjuk pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan tanpa melihatnya, ia tidak mau matanya menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang sedang topless itu, lagi.

"Dimana celana dalam atau boxernya? Aku perlu untuk memakainya." Jungkook yang baru sadar itu segera berdiri dan membuka lemarinya untuk mencari yang Taehyung katakan barusan.

"Uh, berapa ukuran boxermu?" tanya Jungkook ragu. Kalau baju atau celana ia bisa mengira-ngiranya sendiri, tapi kalau celana dalam atau boxer tidak mungkinkan ia mengetahui ukurannya. Setelah Taehyung memberitahunya, Jungkook melonjak kaget, tentu saja boxernya tidak akan muat karena ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran yang Taehyung ucapkan barusan. Mana mungkin dengan tubuh yang kurus ia memiliki ukuran yang tak terduga seperti itu, Jungkook merasa kini dirinya sangat mesum karena telah membayangkan ukuran Taehyung tersebut. Lupakan fantasi Jungkook yang liar.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ayolah, kau tidak lihat aku kedinginan?" ucap Taehyung yang langsung memecahkan fantasi liarnya. Jungkook kembali mencari boxer yang sedikit lebih besar, yah kali saja ia menemukan boxer ayahnya yang tidak sengaja terbawa olehnya. Dan ya, ia benar menemukannya, mungkin saat itu ia terburu-buru sehingga tak sengaja membawa boxer ayahnya. Jungkook langsung memberikannya pada pemilik surai coklat itu.

"Kenapa kau memakainya disini? Pakailah itu di kamar mandi, bodoh!" Jungkook benar-benar tak habis pikir, tanpa malu Taehyung memakai pakaian di depannya, oh dia gila. Taehyung memperlihatkan rentetan giginya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah membaluti tubuhnya, dia menggunakan hoodie puma milik Jungkook dengan celana santai sedikit di atas lutut. Jungkook melihatnya sekilas dan kembali asik dengan ponselnya. Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook dan mengintip apa yang sedang pemilik gigi kelinci itu lakukan dengan ponsel bercasing ironman-nya, Jungkook yang sadar akan itu melirik sekilas dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Oke sudahlah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau begitu menyebalkan dan bahkan memaksa untuk ikut ke apartmenku?" Jungkook sedikit memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Taehyung.

"Tidak ada, hanya penasaran mungkin? Yah seperti seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabrak anak manis tapi galak lalu sedikit ingin mengetahui dirinya, yah mungkin seperti itu." Jawab Taehyung dengan alisnya yang menaik-turun, Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tubuhnya serasa pegal-pegal.

"Dan mungkin anak itu gila karena sembarangan membawa orang masuk ke kamarnya padahal ia baru mengenalnya, dan lagi orang itu seperti tokoh-tokoh anime yang mesum seakan ia ingin mencabuli anak berusia dibawah umur." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah pemuda bergigi kelinci itu, tak sampai berapa detik si pemilik kasur langsung mendorong jatuh laki-laki yang seenaknya berbaring di kasurnya itu, tubuh Taehyung mendarat di lantai dengan pantatnya yang terhantam lebih dulu.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 **TBC**

 **Halo, aku pengguna baru ffn. Iseng pindahin ff wp ke ffn, hehehe. Karena aku baru di sini, silakan apabila mau memberikan kritik dan saran. Review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Anime Yaoi

~Vkook story~

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 - Anime Yaoi**

 **TAE!SEME KOOK!UKE**

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" bersyukurlah karena suara Taehyung berat, karena apabila suaranya cempreng seperti _yeoja_ , habislah gendang telinga Jungkook. Taehyung berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya, Jungkook tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Siapa suruh kau berbaring di kasurku sembarangan, kau pikir ini kamar nenek moyangmu, eoh?" Jungkook masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, Taehyung yang melihatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum, entahlah hanya saja pemuda bergigi kelinci itu semakin manis saat tertawa.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, seperti yang kau lihat di kamarku banyak terdapat poster-poster anime yaoi, aku lebih tertarik pada 2 dimensi," Taehyung kembali duduk di samping Jungkook dan mendengarkan ceritanya. _Well_ , jarang sekali Jungkook ingin bercerita, dia itu sangat pendiam apalagi terhadap orang yang baru ia kenal, iblis macam apa yang merasukinya?

"Dan juga, aku semakin tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa banyak bicara denganmu, padahal aku baru mengenalmu. Aku curiga kau menggunakan pelet." Jungkook memicingkan matanya, Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook yang dibalas erangan kesakitan oleh pemilik kepala.

"Yang benar saja, kau hanya tidak tahu apa itu pesona! Itulah yang dinamakan pesona, mungkin kau terpesona denganku." Jungkook berakting muntah setelah mendengarnya, tapi jika boleh jujur ia memang terpesona pada ketampanan seorang Kim Taehyung, apalagi dengan rahangnya yang tajam seperti dipahat setiap hari.

"Kau suka menonton anime? Kurasa tidak buruk untuk mengajakmu menonton anime bersama." Taehyung baru saja ingin menjawab sebelum suara panggilan dari ponselnya dan tertulis nama 'Jimin Babo' di layarnya, sedangkan Jungkook ia berdiri dari atas kasur dan berjalan mendekati meja yang terdapat komputer miliknya.

"Ada apa Park Bantet?"

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" protes Jimin, Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya,

"Tapi kau memang pendek, dan mungkin itu sudah hukum alam."

"Yah apa katamu-lah. Aku menelfonmu untuk meminta izin memakai mobilmu. Yah kau tahu sendiri untuk apa kan? Aku ingin berkencan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ ku, dan mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel jadi ia tidak bisa menjemputku." Taehyung berdehem sebentar.

"Terserah saja, tapi nanti aku akan menelfonmu agar kau menjemputku pulang ke _apartmen_ ku, ne?"

"Memang kau sedang berada dimana?" tanya Jimin bingung, karena Taehyung tadi hanya memberikannya kunci mobil dan mengatakan jika ia boleh membawa mobilnya.

"Aku? Sedang berada di _apartmen_ kelinci manis, kau tidak akan tahu siapa. Cukup kau jemput aku sesudah aku menelponmu nanti, okey? Sampai jumpa." Taehyung mematikan panggilannya, bahkan jimin belum sempat membalas 'iya', tapi sudahlah toh pasti Jimin tidak akan membantah. Omong-omong, kelinci yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung barusan sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona, ya meskipun tetap saja pipinya memerah.

"Aku tahu kau merona, dasar kelinci _tsundere_!" sepertinya Taehyung memiliki mata batin, padahal Jungkook duduk membelakanginya. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk di depan komputer, ia sedang membuka file komputernya.

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke usb, jadi kita bisa menontonnya melalui televisi. Ini sudah lama ku _download_ tapi belum sempat ku tonton. Jadi, daripada kau tidak memiliki tujuan untuk berada disini, lebih baik kau temani aku untuk nonton." sekarang mereka malah terlihat seperti dua namja yang sudah lama kenal, terlihat akrab bukan? Ini langka, karena Jungkook itu biasanya irit bicara. Kim Taehyung memang ajaib.

"Tapi aku belum pernah menonton anime seperti itu, maksudku anime yaoi." Meskipun begitu, Jungkook yakin bahwa si pemilik surai coklat tua itu tidak akan jijik pada _boyxboy_ , toh Jungkook tahu Taehyung itu _gay_ kan? Jangan tanya bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu, itu karena _gaydar_ -nya yang bekerja.

"Tapi kau _gay_ bukan? Jadi kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan," balas Jungkook, Taehyung berdehem dan,

"Aku bukan _gay_ , aku ini _biseks_!" Jungkook memutar bola matanya, yah itu kan hampir sama, toh sama-sama bisa suka sejenis.

"Yah itu hampir mendekati."

"Tapi itu beda."

"Dan itu tidak penting, jangan membuang-buang waktu, karena dengan waktu 27 menit itu bisa ku habiskan untuk menonton 1 episode anime." dasar perhitungan. Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya dan mencolok usb-nya, kemudian ia duduk di atas kasur dengan Taehyung yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Anime apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanya Taehyung sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Yuri On Ice, aku sudah men _download_ 5 episode untuk kita tonton, yah jika itu tidak kebanyakkan untukmu," jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang memencet-mencet remote untuk memulai episode yang pertama, dan dimulai-lah dengan _opening_.

"Kupikir mungkin kau akan lebih suka yuri, ternyata kau menyukai yaoi?"

"Aku menyukai yuri tapi aku lebih suka yaoi, dan lagi aku sangat suka karakter uke-uke imut, rasanya aku ingin menjadi seme mereka," jawab Jungkook dengan tingkat pede kuadrat. _Yang benar saja? Seme katanya? Dia bercanda, mana mungkin dengan wajah seimut itu dan bau badannya yang sedikit feminim ia merasa dirinya seme?_ —batin Taehyung.

"Seme katamu? Kau bercanda! Katakan itu pada namja manis yang selalu merona saat aku goda, lucu sekali." Jungkook hanya mencebik kesal, ia tidak membalas ucapan Taehyung karena opening anime-nya sudah selesai. Kedua namja itupun memilih untuk fokus menonton anime-nya.

Sudah 17 menit, belum ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya, terlalu fokus. Anime yang mereka tonton itu menceritakan Katsuki Yuri yang merupakan perwakilan Jepang dalam lomba Ice Skating, tapi ia mengalami kekalahan pada final gran prix yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya sehingga ia pulang ke Kyushu, itu adalah kediaman orang tuanya. Ia ragu antara pension atau lanjut menjadi Ice Skater, sampai pada akhirnya datang Ice Skater Rusia peringkat ke-lima dunia yang bernama Victor Nikiforov membuat Yuri akhirnya kembali ambil posisi dalam Gran Prix. Yah mungkin seperti itulah kurang lebih.

Lihat, benar saja bukan? Pasti namja bersuara seksi itu akan dengan mudah menyukai anime seperti itu, buktinya ia terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari namja manis yang beberapa kali mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Oh Jungkook, apa kau sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Taehyung?

Bagus, bahkan Jungkook tidak terlalu paham dengan episode pertama karena selalu salah fokus dengan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat semakin tampan saat ia sedang serius. Memang menit pertamanya Jungkook masih asik menonton, tapi karena Kim Sialan itu membuat Jungkook seperti adik kelas yang menyukai kakak kelasnya diam-diam. Tapi tidak, itu hanya perumpamaan, bukan berarti namja bergigi kelinci itu menyukainya, mana sudi!

Episode satu sudah selesai, namja bersurai coklat tua sangat antusias untuk segera melanjutkannya ke episode dua, dia tidak berhenti membahas beberapa cuplikan yang terdapat di episode satu, dan sepertinya _fudanshi_ bertambah satu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati anime-nya?" sedikit basa-basi dari Jungkook sambil menunggu opening-nya selesai. Taehyung menyeringai dan berniat untuk sedikit menggoda kelinci tsundere itu,

"Dan aku juga menikmati dirimu." itu mesum dan ambigu, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti langsung memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, padahal mereka tidak melakukan apapun, yah memang dasarnya Taehyung itu mesum dan jahil. Pipi Jungkook memanas dan tangannya-pun reflek menjitak kepala namja mesum itu.

"Yak! Sopanlah sedikit, aku ini _sunbae_ -mu!" Jungkook memutar bola matanya, lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia memutar bola matanya? Bisa-bisa matanya akan terlihat seperti komedi putar.

"Tidak berpengaruh pada namja mesum dan juga aneh sepertimu." Taehyung jadi terus berpikir-pikir, memangnya dia itu aneh? Kenapa ia sering dikatai aneh oleh beberapa orang? Lupakan, karena opening-nya sudah selesai, dan Taehyung kembali fokus menonton.

Mereka menonton tanpa sadar jika waktu terus berjalan dan jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Tidak terduga, Jungkook yang memiliki sifat tertutup dan pendiam bisa-bisanya mudah akrab dengan namja aneh yang baru ia kenal tadi siang. Jungkook tidak mempunyai banyak teman, bahkan jumlah temannya bisa dihitung pakai jari. Teman yang cukup dekat dengannya hanyalah Yugyeom, kadang mereka akan bermain bowling bersama diakhir pekan.

Episode dua-pun selesai, dan sekarang sudah pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Bisa-bisa Taehyung akan menginap di rumah Jungkook kalau seperti ini, ya kalau saja kelinci manis itu mengizinkan.

"Ini sudah jam enam sore, kapan kau akan pulang?" Jungkook tidak melanjutkan ke episode tiga karena tersadar mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hingga jam enam.

"Tapi kita baru menonton sampai episode dua."

"Dan juga, kau belum menceritakan banyak tentang dirimu. Aku kan berniat sedikit mengetahui dirimu, Jeon." entah apa yang Jungkook rasakan, rasanya beda saat Taehyung memanggilnya dengan marganya, itu terdengar menggairahkan?

"Memang apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari diriku?" Jungkook memasang ekspresi bertanya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Taehyung.

"Mungkin seperti mengapa kau tinggal di apartmen dan tidak di rumah bersama keluargamu?" baiklah, sepertinya Jungkook akan menjelaskannya sedikit. Lagipula, mengobrol dengan Kim Taehyung itu tidak membosankan.

"Karena mereka itu super sibuk, mereka jarang berada di rumah untuk urusan perusahaannya yang terlihat lebih penting daripada anaknya ini, dan lagi _hyung_ -ku kuliah di Amerika, jadi untuk tinggal di rumah bersama mereka itu sama saja seperti aku tinggal sendiri dan aku memutuskan tinggal di _apartmen_ , toh itu sama saja kan? Sama-sama sendiri, tapi bedanya aku akan lebih mandiri dengan tidak terus mengandalkan pelayan di rumah." Taehyung ber-oh ria, Bahkan ia semakin dibuat penasaran oleh namja manis itu. Mungkin jika Taehyung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, tidak masalah?

"Jadi yang ada di foto itu adalah kau dan _hyung_ -mu?" Taehyung menunjuk bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja dan dibalas iya oleh Jungkook. _Ketauan kau Kim Taehyung, kau terlihat seperti stalker sekarang!_ —batin Jungkook.

"Dan juga, aku sering sekali berpapasan denganmu tapi kita tidak saling kenal, tapi aku cukup tahu kau kelas 10." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, karena ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar, yah tahu sendiri dia itu cuek dengan orang apalagi orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama, kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang? Ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Aku sudah bercerita beberapa hal tentangku, jadi kau boleh pulang." Jungkook menguap, ia mengantuk. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton anime lalu tanpa sadar tertidur setelahnya.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?"

"Mungkin seperti itu, jadi segeralah angkat kaki dari apartmenku!" tapi mungkin benar, ia harus pulang karena besok mereka masih sekolah, jangan sampai mereka bangun kesiangan, tapi ini baru jam tujuh!

"Baiklah, tapi ada hal terakhir yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sebelum aku mengangkat kaki dari kamarmu ini." Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, hari ini seperti ada kuis dadakan,

"Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Berapa nomor telepon-mu?" mari kita ubah namanya menjadi Kim Modus Taehyung. Tapi karena Jungkook ingin namja bermarga Kim itu segera angkat kaki dari _apartmen_ -nya, jadi ia berikan saja nomor telfon-nya. Taehyung menyimpan nomornya dengan nama 'Kelinci Tsundere'

"Baiklah, aku akan menelfon temanku, Jimin. Dia akan menjemputku, jadi jangan usir aku dulu sebelum ia datang." Taehyung mencari nama 'Jimin Babo' di daftar kontaknya, kemudian ia langsung menyambungkan panggilan. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara Jimin yang menandakan ia sudah mengangkat telfon-nya.

"Park Bantet, apakah acara kencanmu dengan Yoongi hyung sudah selesai?" Jimin yang mendengar ia dipanggil 'bantet' lagi-pun hanya mendengus kesal,

" _Tentu saja belum, kau ini menganggu orang yang sedang berkencan saja!_ "

"Yak! Segeralah selesaikan acara kencanmu, karena aku sudah diusir oleh kelinci galak itu!" Jimin masih tidak tahu, sebenarnya temannya ini sedang berada dimana? Ia terus menyebut orang yang dimaksud dengan panggilan 'kelinci', memang kelinci mana yang tinggal di apartmen?

" _Aku tidak peduli, lagipula siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kelinci'?_ " tanya Jimin, karena ia penasaran pada 'kelinci' yang dimaksud oleh temannya.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dia adik kelas kita. Oke, jadi segeralah karena aku takut kelinci itu akan melemparku dari lantai 25 jika aku tidak segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya." Jungkook hanya melirik Taehyung sekilas, tentu saja ia meliriknya karena namanya disebut, tapi apa pedulinya? Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

" _Oh, baiklah ceritakan dia lagi nanti, karena aku sedang kencan dengan Yoongi-hyungku. Jangan ganggu aku sebelum aku selesai berkencan dengannya!_ " Jimin memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, memangnya mobil siapa yang ia bawa?" gerutu Taehyung, sepertinya ia akan menetap beberapa lama lagi di apartmen namja bergigi kelinci itu, Taehyung melirik namja itu,

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus berada disini sedikit lebih lama lagi karena temanku belum selesai berkencan dengan kekasihnya." Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Memangnya dia berkencan dengan membawa mobilmu?" tanya Jungkook yang kemudian menguap lagi, matanya terasa berat.

"Yah begitulah, mobil kekasihnya sedang berada di bengkel, jadi ia meminjam mobilku. Lagipula tadi aku menitipkan mobilku padanya, jadi yasudahlah." Jungkook hanya berdehem, ia semakin mengantuk, matanya mulai sayu dan ia menguap lagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:25. Kini Jungkook tertidur, ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan rasa kantuknya, dan Taehyung hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Mungkin ia harus membiarkan _namja_ berkulit sehalus bayi itu tidur, yah tapi Taehyung baru tersadar ia lupa bahwa Jungkook belum memberitahukan alamat _apartmen_ -nya itu, nanti bagaimana ia harus memberitahukannya pada Jimin?

Jungkook sudah semakin terlelap, beberapa kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya. Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada namja yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. _Dia sangat manis dan juga imut_ —batin Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar tangan Taehyung sudah berada di pipi Jungkook, sangat lembut. Ia mengelusnya kemudian terkekeh saat namja bergigi kelinci itu bergerak karena merasa terganggu, tetapi ia tetap tertidur. Taehyung jadi memiliki ide jahil, ia mencari spidol, niatnya ingin menggambar muka kelinci di wajah namja manis itu.

Taehyung menggambar muka kelinci di pipi kananya dan juga ia menulis 'Kth' di pipi kirinya. Mungkin saat Jungkook sudah terbangun nanti, Taehyung sudah tinggal nama, kita doakan saja ia selamat dari siksaan api neraka.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya, kemudian ia memotret Jungkook yang sudah ia hiasi wajahnya. Dia memotret sebanyak sepuluh kali, bertambah lagi keahliannya, sekarang ia akan dijuluki _photographer_. Mungkin.

Taehyung melihat-lihat hasil potretannya, ia tertawa dengan suara keras lalu langsung mengecilkan suaranya setelah teringat ada kelinci yang sedang tertidur. Pantas saja ia sering dikatai aneh.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, ya seharusnya pasangan bantet itu sudah selesai berkencan. Taehyung mencari nama 'Jimin Babo' di daftar kontaknya dan menyambungkan panggilan.

"Jimin-ah, kau seharusnya sudah selesai berkencan! Segeralah jemput aku, ini sudah jam sembilan malam."

"Baiklah, aku baru selesai mengantar Yoongi hyung, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Tapi, dimana apartmen si Jung—Jung apa tadi?"

"Jungkook. Aku tidak sempat menanyainya, dia sudah tertidur lelap sekarang. Menurutmu apa aku harus membangunkannya untuk bertanya padanya?" tanya Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak perlu! Kau hanya perlu bertanya pada penghuni apartmen atau siapapun itu yang masih bernafas di sekitar _apartmen_." benar juga, ternyata otak temannya yang bantet itu tidak bantet seperti tubuhnya.

"Kau cukup pintar untuk keadaan seperti ini, baiklah aku akan segera turun. Aku akan mematikan telfon ini dulu, nanti aku akan menelpon lagi, untuk menghemat pulsaku." Dasar pelit, padahal ia kaya. Taehyung mematikan panggilannya dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar namja bergigi kelinci itu.

Setelah ia bertanya pada salah satu penghuni apartmen, ia segera menelfon Jimin dan memberitahukan alamat _apartmen_ nya, setelah itu Jimin mengiyakannya dan mematikan panggilannya.

•••

Sekarang disinilah Jimin, ia harus bertanya pada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan untuk bertanya alamat _apartmen_ yang Taehyung beritahu tadi,

"Benar-benar, sebenarnya ia ke _apartmen_ siapa sih? Setahuku ia tidak terlalu mengenal adik kelas, yah jauh-jauh paling adik kelas yang mengenalnya." Jimin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tapi soal adik kelas yang mengenal Taehyung itu benar, pesona Kim Taehyung itu memang sulit untuk diacuhkan, Taehyung cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, selain ia sering membuat onar karena tingkah lakunya, ketampanannya juga membuat yeoja manapun seolah akan meleleh seperti es batu yang tersengat sinar matahari.

Akhirnya Jimin sampai di depan _apartmen_ nya, dia segera menelpon _namja_ bermarga Kim itu.

"Hey alien, aku sudah berada di depan _apartmen_!"

" _Yak! Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat orang memanggilku alien, aku ini manusia!_ " protes Taehyung, sekarang mereka impas.

"Sudahlah, segera kesini, ini sudah jam setengah sebelas. Aku mengantuk."

" _Baiklah_ , _tunggu_ _aku_." panggilannya terputus.

Tak lama Taehyung sudah berada di bawah dan membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian Jimin segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Siapa memangnya si kelinci itu?" Jimin memulai obrolan lebih dulu,

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook, adik kelas kita, dia kelas 10B. Aku baru mengenalnya siang tadi." Jimin melongo tak percaya, baru mengenalnya siang tadi lalu sudah bertamu ke apartmennya? Hanya Kim Taehyung yang bisa melakukan ini.

"Menakjubkan, bahkan kau sudah bertamu ke apartmennya. Ceritakanlah bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, karena ia tidak mau mereka kecelakaan lalu mati bersama padahal minggu depan mereka akan _camping_.

"Kapan-kapan saja akan kuceritakan, aku sedang malas untuk bercerita terlalu banyak." Taehyung menyalakan ponselnya dan memencet nama 'Kelinci Tsundere' untuk menuliskannya pesan.

 **To : Kelinci** **Tsundere**

 **Kau tidur terlalu pulas sehingga tidak menyadari aku mencoret-coret mukamu, hahahahaha! Tapi itu benar-benar lucu, apalagi saat kau tertidur tubuhmu terlihat seolah berteriak untuk** **disetubuhi.**

Taehyung terkekeh setelah memencet tombol 'send', sedikit menggoda namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak apa-apa kan?

•••

Dua namja itu sudah sampai di apartmen namja bermarga Kim, Taehyung menyuruh Jimin untuk menginap sehari di apartmennya saja karena ini sudah jam setengah satu.

Jimin pikir mungkin memang lebih baik ia menginap sehari di apartmen sahabatnya itu, ia segera menelfon orangtuanya untuk meminta izin, ya itupun kalau orangtuanya belum tidur.

Dan ternyata diangkat,

" _Eomma_? Aku akan menginap sehari di rumah Taehyung ya."

"Baiklah, lagipula ini sudah malam. Jadi segeralah kalian pergi ke kasur untuk tidur!" tentu saja, pasti eommanya mengizinkannya. _Eomma_ nya memang pengertian.

"Baiklah _eomma_ , selamat malam!" pekik Jimin lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

Taehyung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti baju dan buang air kecil, lalu ia segera berbaring di kasur _king size-_ nya. Soal baju yang ia pakai sebelumnya, mungkin ia akan menyucikannya dulu baru mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah meminta izin pada _eomma_ -mu?" tanya Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya,

"Sudah, aku akan menginap disini sehari. Tapi aku tidak membawa seragam sekolah eoh, apa besok aku harus membolos?" tanya Jimin sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping sahabatnya.

"Jangan membolos, karena jika kau membolos aku akan ikut denganmu. Kau bisa menggunakan seragamku yang lainnya, aku membeli dua seragam yang sama untuk berjaga-jaga." bukan, itu bukan karena Taehyung anak rajin atau apa, tapi ia tidak terbiasa jika tidak bersama sahabat bantetnya itu, ya otomatis jika sahabatnya membolos dia akan ikut membolos, terdengar seperti anak kembar eoh?

"Terserah kau saja, aku ingin segera tidur." Jimin baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya sebelum,

"Hey bantet! Gantilah pakaianmu dulu," ucap Taehyung sambil mendorong-dorong pelan tubuh Jimin.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti," balas Jimin malas, dia mengantuk dan ingin segera pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

"Kau seperti baru mengenalku kemarin saja, cari saja pakaian yang pas untukmu di lemariku!" daripada Jimin tidak tidur-tidur, lebih baik ia mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh namja kurus itu. Dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari-cari baju yang sekiranya pas untuk ia pakai.

Jimin mengambil baju lengan pendek bewarna hitam polos dan juga celana santai selutut lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Jimin kembali ke kasur dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja. Taehyung sepertinya sudah masuk ke episode satu dalam mimpinya. Dan Jimin juga akan menyusul untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

•••

Namja bersurai coklat tua berjalan keluar kamar mandi setelah ia melakukan pembersihan terhadap tubuhnya, ia berjalan ke arah kasur yang masih tergeletak namja bantet bersurai merah tua di atasnya. Dasar kebo.

Taehyung membangunkan namja bantet itu agar ia segera mandi, karena mereka harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Dengan matanya yang masih sedikit tertutup, namja bantet itu berjalan lemas untuk mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Sambil menunggu Jimin, Taehyung bersantai di atas kasurnya dan memainkan ponselnya.

Lima notifikasi dari Kelinci Tsundere. Taehyung segera membuka pesannya, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya,

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Bajingan sialan, mati kau bedebah!**

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Akan kupastikan kau mati ditanganku!**

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Tunggu aku menemui-mu, dan akan kupisahkan kepala dan lehermu!**

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Dasar kau manusia mesum! Habislah kau setelah ini!**

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Tertawalah dulu, karena umurmu tidak akan lama lagi! Kim Sialan, aku membencimu.**

Taehyung mendapatkan banyak umpatan dipagi hari, tapi itu bukan membuatnya

kesal, ia malah semakin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Jika saja ia sedang berada bersama Jungkook, mungkin ia bisa memandangi wajah imutnya yang sedang mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar itu. _Pasti manis sekali_ —batin Taehyung.

Taehyung membayang-bayangkan wajah namja bergigi kelinci itu setelahnya, kemudian ia tersenyum-senyum lalu terkekeh pelan. Dasar gila.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jimin keluar dengan dirinya yang sudah dibaluti seragam sekolah. Taehyung sudah menggantung seragamnya di belakang pintu kamar mandi, jadi Jimin bisa langsung memakainya di dalam kamar mandi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30, yang dimana mereka memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum murid-murid di sekolah harus segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Untung saja mereka tidak telat bangun.

Dua namja itu kini sudah keluar dari apartmen dengan Taehyung yang mengendarai mobilnya untuk segera menuju sekolahnya.

Pas sekali, saat mobil Taehyung masuk, gerbang sekolah langsung ditutup setelahnya. Selamat. Taehyung segera memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian dua namja itu segera berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum guru masuk lebih dulu ke kelasnya.

Kedua namja itu duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, yah Taehyung dan Jimin teman satu bangku. Mereka bebas untuk duduk dengan siapapun, ya tentu saja pemilik surai coklat tua dan merah tua itupun sudah pasti duduk bersama. Itu bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki teman, tentu saja teman mereka banyak, hanya saja mereka itu sangat dekat seperti anak kembar beda orang tua. Oke itu berlebihan.

"Tumben sekali kau datang jam segini, chim. Dan juga, kenapa kalian bisa datang bersama?" itu suara teman dekat mereka, namanya Hoseok. Hoseok, Jimin, dan juga Taehyung serta kekasih Jimin sangat akrab.

"Aku menginap di rumahnya sehari," jawab Jimin. Hoseok baru saja ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya karena kini guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Semua murid sudah terdiam dan beberapa yang berdiri sudah duduk di tempatnya. Pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Duapuluh menit sudah pelajaran berlangsung, Jimin tidak fokus memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materinya sedari tadi. Ia mengantuk, sudah terhitung enam kali ia menguap. Kalau namja yang di samping Jimin tidak perlu ditanya, dia tidak mungkin mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru jika itu bukan mata pelajaran yang ia sukai, tapi anehnya nilai ujiannya tetap stabil. Lengkap sudah kesempurnaan Kim Taehyung.

Jimin semakin mengantuk, beberapa kali kepalanya terjatuh lalu ia akan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Bisakah segera hentikan dongeng yang diciptakan oleh sang guru? Itu benar-benar membuat namja bermarga Park semakin mengantuk, yah sebenarnya itu bukan dongeng melainkan penjelasan materi, tapi murid manapun akan menganggapnya dongeng karena penjelasan yang tak selesai-selesai, benar?

Jimin tertidur, ia tertidur dengan damainya tanpa sadar bahwa guru yang masih menjelaskan materinya itu memperhatikannya. Taehyung? Ia bahkan sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin ia menyadarinya.

"Park Jimin?" suara itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari guru bernama Choi Minho. Tidak ada sautan, Mr. Choi-pun memanggilnya lagi dan tidak ada sahutan, lagi. Mr. Choi-pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah Jimin, dan-

"PARK JIMIN! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur saat pelajaranku sedang berlangsung?" Jimin terlonjak kaget, untung saja ia tidak terkena serangan jantung secara mendadak karena teriakan Mr. Choi.

"Keluar kau dari sini!" hebat, sekarang ia malah disuruh keluar dari kelas setelah mendapati teriakan. Jimin tidak mau memperpanjang urusan, jadi ia mau-tidak mau berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajahnya yang lesu. Taehyung memandangnya sedikit iba, karena bagaimanapun itu karenanya. Meskipun ia seringkali bertengkar dengan Jimin, ia tetap menyayangi sahabat bantetnya itu.

Dia tidak seperti anak yang baik dan tertib, dia Jimin! Oh liatlah, bahkan ia merasa lega karena bisa makan di kantin sekarang. Sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sahabatnya, bedanya ia tidak aneh seperti si Kim itu.

Setelah ia selesai menghabiskan makanannya, ia pergi ke ruangan uks, bukan untuk mengobati luka atau sebagainya, tetapi ia ingin tidur. Jimin berbaring di atas kasur yang sudah disediakan untuk orang yang sakit, dan untung saja ruangan uks kini tengah sepi dan tidak ada yang berjaga, jadi ia bebas tidur bahkan sampai waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

•••

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Taehyung-pun berniat mencari sahabatnya itu dan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin untuk makan bersama. Namja bermarga Kim itu tahu ia harus mencari Jimin kemana, tentu saja untuk anak sepertinya yang sering membolos pelajaran sudah tau akan pergi kemana. Jika tidak kantin ya uks.

Taehyung berjalan ke kantin dulu dan saat ia lihat Jimin tidak ada, ia akan pergi ke uks, ya jika saja-

"Hey Kim Bajingan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Tinggal edit aja ahahaha, soalnya ini cerita udah ada di wattpadku:v btw, aku. Tida. Tau. Caranya. Membalas. Review. Okd. Huhuhuhuㅠㅠ

—

Adakah yang pernah nonton Yuri On Ice? Sebenernya itu shounen-ai sih (lebih soft/?:v), tapi karena banyakkan taunya yaoi jadi tulis yaoi aja deh~~


	3. Chapter 3 - Flying Kiss and Wink

~Hard Fudanshi~

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 - Flying Kiss and Wink**

 **.**

"Hey Kim bajingan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" habis sudah riwayatmu Kim. Taehyung berhenti berjalan tanpa menengok ke arah belakang, namja bermarga Jeon menghampirinya dan menarik kerahnya dari belakang,

"Mau kemana kau sialan?" Jungkook menyeringai, ia terlihat seperti psikopat sekarang. Namja yang ditarik kerahnya itupun berbalik ke belakang dan memperlihatkan rentetan giginya, idiot.

"Hai, Jeon. Apakah kau ingin ke kantin? Kalau gitu pergilah bersamaku." alih-alih Taehyung agar usianya sedikit diperpanjang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan ke kantin untuk makan setelah aku mengurus pemakaman-mu." Taehyung bergidik ngeri, mengerikan sekali namja manis yang ada di depannya ini. Wajahnya sangat manis dan juga imut, tapi sifatnya seperti ibu tiri di film-film yang Taehyung tonton.

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang tentu saja segera mengejarnya, namja bersurai coklat tua itu lari ke segala arah, Jungkook benar-benar menyeramkan. Perawakannya itu menipu.

Taehyung berlari menaiki tangga, lalu berlari ke arah kelasnya. Setidaknya, mungkin saja Jungkook tidak akan berani masuk ke dalam kelasnya, karena Jungkook adalah adik kelas. Taehyung duduk di tempatnya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia jadi terlihat seperti habis lari maraton.

Kau salah Kim, bahkan ia mendobrak masuk pintu kelas. Untung saja saat ini sedang jam istirahat, jadi hanya ada beberapa murid yang berada di kelas, dan semuanya hanya melirik namja bergigi kelinci itu sesaat kemudian kembali asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat meja Taehyung, dan lagi-lagi namja bersurai coklat tua itu hanya bisa memberikan senyuman idiotnya serta tangannya yang membentuk _peace sign._

"Maafkan aku Jungkook, aku hanya sedang iseng saat itu. Habisnya itu tidak menyenangkan jika aku tidak meninggalkan jejak sebelum aku pulang. Oke baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai balasan," ucap Taehyung terburu-buru sebelum kepalanya dipisahkan dari lehernya oleh namja bermarga Jeon itu. Jungkook mempertimbangkan perkataan Taehyung barusan,

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu dan menganggap perbuatan sialanmu itu tidak pernah terjadi, asal kau bayari semua yang aku ingin beli. Tanpa penawaran dan juga penolakanm." ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk uang bulananmu Kim. Namja bersurai coklat tua itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, itu lebih baik daripada hidupnya yang harus berakhir.

Namja bermarga Kim dan Jeon berjalan menuju kantin, dan,

"Hey alien!" Taehyung segera berbalik dan melihat hyung-nya menghampirinya.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan makhluk aneh pengendara piring terbang seperti itu!" kesal Taehyung.

"Kau belum membayar hutangmu, bodoh!" hutang? Hutang yang mana? Perasaan Taehyung mengatakan ia tidak memiliki hutang, apalagi dengan hyung-nya itu. Hyung? Iya, itu adalah _hyung_ -nya yang bernama Kim Namjoon, ia satu tingkat di atas Taehyung. Jungkook berdiri di sampingnya sambil menunggu dua insan itu selesai berbicara, karena ia tidak mengenal namja yang berada di depannya ini.

"Hutang yang mana? Aku tidak memiliki hutang denganmu _hyung_!"

"Kau bercanda! Kau meminjam uangku untuk membeli makan sebulan yang lalu, kau mengatakan jika saat itu uangmu telah kau habiskan untuk membeli bajumu yang ber-merk _gucci_ , oh ayolah, kau tidak melupakannya kan?" Jungkook terkekeh pelan, ia menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Selamat Kim Taehyung, karena dompetmu akan bersendawa karena kemasukan angin.

"Akan kubayar nanti hyung, tapi tidak sekarang karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Sampai jumpa hyung! Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti jika sempat." Taehyung sedikit berlari dengan tangannya yang reflek menarik tangan namja bergigi kelinci itu, hingga tangan mereka bertautan. Namjoon hanya berteriak 'Yak!' Dan setelahnya ia biarkan saja adiknya pergi. _Omong-omong, siapa yang bersama Taehyung tadi?_ —batin Namjoon.

Sampailah mereka di kantin, Taehyung yang baru tersadar tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Jungkook langsung melepaskannya. Wajah namja bergigi kelinci itu memerah, entah ia sedang bersemu atau lelah karena terus berlari. Tapi itu sukses membuat Taehyung semakin gemas dengannya, namja bermarga Kim itu mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas, dan dihadiahi gigitan oleh namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"AWW!" Taehyung mengerang kesakitan, namja berwajah imut itu benar-benar tidak bisa bersifat manis sesaat rupanya.

"Cepatlah sebelum jam istirahat berakhir." Taehyung dan Jungkook segera memesan makanan, dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin meningatkan padamu, bayarlah hutangmu pada namja tadi," ucap Jungkook disela mengunyah makanan-nya. Taehyung tetap menyantap makananya dan menatap Jungkook sesaat.

"Diamlah kau, Jeon."

"Dan lagi, aku tidak hanya ingin membeli ramen ini. Setelah pulang sekolah kau harus mentraktirku lagi untuk makan di luar." namja bersuara berat itu baru saja ingin melontarkan kata,

"Tidak ada penolakan," ujar Jungkook, Taehyung hanya pasrah dan memilih untuk lanjut memakan makanannya.

•••

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berjalan ke arah kelasnya masing-masing karena bel sudah berbunyi yang menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir. Dan, Taehyung melupakan niat awalnya untuk mencari Jimin. Apa kabar sahabatnya kini? Apa ia masih bernafas?

Namja bermarga Kim itu duduk di tempatnya tanpa ada Jimin di sampingnya, ia bosan. Karena biasanya sebelum guru masuk ke kelas, mereka akan bercanda dan tertawa bersama kemudian Jimin akan memamerkan keseharian ia dan kekasihnya. Menggelikan, tetapi Taehyung tetap mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu. Dan lebih menggelikan lagi saat ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya merupakan _bottom_ dari namja berkulit seputih terigu yang bahkan satu sentimeter lebih pendek dari Jimin.

Tapi untung saja pelajaran berikutnya ini merupakan mata pelajaran kesukaan Taehyung, yaitu matematika. Aneh? Dia hanya berbeda, disaat yang lainnya membenci mata pelajaran itu, ia malah menyukainya. Kim Taehyung memang _ber-be-da_.

Selang dua menit, guru memasuki kelas dan menaruh tasnya di kursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk guru.

"Hari ini kita ujian." semua murid di dalam kelas itu masih mem-proses perkataan yang baru saja guru ber- _name tag_ Kim Minseok itu katakan. Dan setelah beberapa detik–

"Hah?" serentak semua murid mengeluh, tapi tidak digubris oleh Mr. Kim. Satu lagi manusia dengan wajah menipu-nya, guru matematika itu berwajah imut dan senyuman-nya itu sangat manis, tapi ia termasuk ke dalam list guru killer karena sering mengadakan ujian dadakan.

Mr. Kim membagikan kertas soal ujiannya kepada masing-masing murid yang menerimanya dengan pasrah, toh menolakpun tetap saja akan ujian.

Taehyung memandangi kertas ujian yang barusan dibagikan oleh Mr. Kim, dan jika kau ingin tahu apakah ia akan kesulitan untuk menjawabnya, jawabannya tidak. Nilai ulangan Taehyung itu selalu di atas kkm, sekalipun itu bukan mata pelajaran yang ia sukai. Dan tentu saja ia akan mudah mengerjakan soal-soalnya, menurut ia matematika itu hanya bermodal menghafal rumus, jika kau hafal rumus dan juga teliti, kau akan selamat.

Taehyung mengerjakan soal dari yang paling mudah hingga yang paling sulit menurutnya. Satu persatu ia kerjakan dengan teliti, bahkan terkadang ia akan menghitung ulang setelah menemukan hasilnya.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, Taehyung sudah mengerjakan sebagian soalnya. Waktu yang tersisa masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kertas ujian harus segera dikumpul, selesai tidak selesai.

Beberapa murid mengerjakan soalnya dengan asal-asalan, mereka tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Dan beberapa muridnya lagi berusaha mengerjakan soalnya meskipun mereka tidak tahu rumusnya, setidaknya mereka berusaha-kan?

Menit ke menit telah berlalu, lima menit lagi kertas ujian harus segera dikumpul. Murid-murid yang masih bersantai segera terburu-buru menjawab soalnya. Taehyung? Ia sudah menyelesaikan-nya tiga menit yang lalu. Jenius.

"Baik, segera kumpulkan kertas ujian kalian. Dihitung sepuluh detik dari sekarang sebelum saya akan pergi meinggalkan kelas." tentu saja mereka tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi jika sudah dihitung per-detik seperti itu.

Taehyung hanya membolak-balikkan kertas ujiannya, ia memeriksa siapa tahu ada soal yang belum ia jawab. Tapi tentu saja semuanya sudah terjawab dengan rumus yang lengkap.

Hingga detik terakhir murid-murid segera mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya sebelum Mr. kim pergi meninggalkan kelas dan tidak menerima lagi kertas ujian yang belum dikumpulkan.

Taehyung mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya dengan penuh percaya diri, kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya menunggu pelajaran yang akan berlangsung berikutnya.

•••

Jungkook kini sedang berada di toilet, hanya buang air kecil. Suasananya sangat sepi berhubung sedang jam pelajaran.

Jungkook menutup kembali resleting celananya dan berjalan keluar toilet sebelum,

 _BRAKK_

Seseorang masuk ke toilet dan mendorong Jungkook memojok di dinding. Namja bergigi kelinci itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, napasnya tidak teratur.

"Hai manis, sedang di sini kau rupanya. Tadi aku melihatmu berjalan ke sini, dan berhubung aku sedang membolos pelajaran, aku jadi bisa menghampirimu kesini," ucap namja yang berada di depan Jungkook itu sambil menyeringai dan memegangi dagunya, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang kemarin juga melakukan perbuatan seperti ini terhadapnya, ia merasa takut pada namja yang berada di depannya ini.

"K-kau sedang apa berada disini?" tanya Jungkook tergagap. Keringatnya mengucur, bahkan ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Jeon?" bahkan panggilan marga-nya oleh namja itu terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Jungkook, padahal jika marga-nya diucapkan oleh si alien bodoh itu terdengar menggairahkan. _Mengapa kau malah memikirkan-nya disaat seperti ini, Jungkook bodoh?_ —batin Jungkook.

"Oh ayolah jangan terlihat seperti aku akan mencabulimu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kau ikut membolos denganku jika kau tidak ingin itu terjadi." akhirnya, namja mengerikan itu sudah menegakkan tubuhnya. Jungkook benar-benar sudah bernafas lega sekarang.

"Hey, mengapa kau diam saja? Sudahlah, ikut aku sekarang." namja bernama Kim Mingyu itu menarik Jungkook keluar dari toilet, Jungkook tidak bisa melepaskan tangan-nya yang digenggam erat, ini menyakitkan, genggaman-nya terlalu erat sehingga mungkin saja membuat tangan Jungkook memerah.

Mingyu dan Jungkook berjalan di lorong dan masuk ke dalam uks. _Apa yang ingin ia lakukan di dalam uks memangnya?_ —tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

Mingyu terdiam dan menunjuk ke arah kotak bertuliskan 'P3K', Jungkook mengernyit bingung,

"Obati aku, kakiku terluka karena terjatuh saat bermain skateboard tadi." apa-apaan dia? Dia pikir Jungkook itu _baby-sitter_ nya? Seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh Jungkook seperti itu.

"Obati saja sendiri, kau masih memiliki tangan yang utuh untuk mengobati lukamu yang bahkan tidak sebesar lubang hidung gajah." Jungkook sedikit meninggikan suaranya,

"Sedang apa kalian?" suara dari balik bilik, namja bergigi kelinci dan namja berkulit tan itu menengok ke arah bilik yang kini terbuka. Selamat, untung saja bukan penjaga uks.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan?" namja bernama Jimin itu mengerutkan alisnya, bukannya dua namja itu adik kelasnya? Mengapa tidak sopan sekali? Jangan mentang-mentang Jimin itu pendek.

"Yak! Aku ini sunbae-mu, Kim Mingyu- _ssi_." Jimin tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia membaca name-tag yang ada di atas saku namja berkulit tan itu. Dan Jimin cukup tahu ia adalah adik kelasnya.

"Ck, aku tidak peduli. Sudahlah, kau pasti sedang membolos juga kan? Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu itu!" Jungkook benar-benar ingin balik ke kelasnya, ia pusing mendengar perdebatan kecil antara teman kelas dan juga sunbae-nya itu. Jika Jungkook tak salah lihat, _name-tag sunbae_ itu bertuliskan 'Park Jimin', _apakah ia sahabat si alien itu?_ —batin Jungkook.

"Untung saja aku sedang malas berkelahi, jika tidak aku sudah mematahkan lehermu Kim Mingyu- _ssi_." Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya lagi,

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin kau bisa menghajarku dengan tubuhmu yang pendek itu!" bagus, Jimin naik darah dibuatnya. Adik kelas tidak tahu diri! Kenal saja tidak, sudah mengatainya pendek. Ya, meskipun itu memang kenyataan.

"Brengsek!" Jimin bangkit dan jalan menghampiri Mingyu, kemudian ia menonjok perut namja berkulit tan itu. Jimin memukulnya berkali-kali, namja bernama Kim Mingyu itu bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Adik kelas tidak tahu sopan santun! Jangan meremehkanku, bajingan!" Kini Jimin menghantam rahang Mingyu.

"BERHENTILAH!" teriak Jungkook dan berusaha meleraikan keduanya, ia tidak berpihak pada siapapun, hanya saja kedua namja di hadapannya ini sangat kekanak-kanakan menurutnya.

"Diamlah kau! Kau tidak lihat temanmu ini meremehkanku, bahkan aku _sunbae_ kalian!" Jimin mencoba untuk menghantam Mingyu lagi, tapi ditepis oleh Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku Jimin- _sunbae_ , aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu, tapi kalian benar-benar kekanakan dengan berkelahi hanya karena perdebatan kecil seperti itu." Jimin membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut, Mingyu memegangi rahangnya yang terasa paling sakit dari semua hasil bogeman sunbae-nya itu.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Aku katakan padamu untuk mengingatkan temanmu ini terhadap sopan santun kepada sunbae-nya. Aku permisi." Jimin berjalan keluar uks, mood-nya memburuk, ia tidak lagi berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya hingga pulang sekolah. Sedangkan namja berkulit tan itu segera duduk di atas tempat yang Jimin tempatkan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook acuh-tak acuh. Mingyu masih memegangi rahangnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Menurutmu?" Jungkook mengambil kotak P3K, dan mengeluarkan kapas dan juga betadine. Jungkook memilih untuk mengobati luka Mingyu yang akibat terjatuh dari skateboard itu lebih dulu, setelahnya ia mengambil kain dan membasahkannya dengan air hangat yang ia ambil dari dispenser, seharusnya itu untuk minum, tapi yasudahlah toh ini sedang dibutuhkan.

Jungkook mengompres rahang Mingyu, namja berkulit tan itu meringis kesakitan, lagi.

"Kau sih mengejek orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Mingyu melirik manik mata Jungkook sesekali sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mengejeknya! Itu sesuai fakta bahwa tubuhnya pendek, dia saja yang berlebihan," elak Mingyu, Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja dia kesal, dia tidak mengenalmu, bodoh." Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mengompresnya dan mengembalikan kotak P3K-nya ke tempat semula.

Jungkook dan Mingyu tidak dekat sama sekali, bahkan Jungkook hanya sering berpapasan saja dengan-nya. Atau terkadang Jungkook menangkap namja berkulit tan itu sedang memperhatikannya. Bukan Jungkook ingin sok tahu, tapi ia cukup tahu kalau namja bernama Kim Mingyu itu menyukainya, dari tatapan matanya saja sudah terlihat jelas.

"Aku ingin balik ke kelas, jika kau masih ingin membolos itu terserah saja, karena itu bukan urusanku." Jungkook berjalan keluar uks, Mingyu tidak lagi menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk tetap membolos bersamanya. Mingyu sudah cukup senang karena wajahnya sudah disentuh berkali-kali oleh Jungkook, oh mimpi apa ia semalam?

Senyumannya masih terukir dan juga detak jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang.

•••

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, ia tidak berniat masuk, ia menunggu jam pelajaran selesai maka setelahnya mereka akan pulang sekolah. Jimin melirik Jungkook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Oh itu yang bernama Jungkook. Wajahnya terlihat manis dan imut, seperti yang alien itu katakan." Jimin berbicara sendiri, persetan jika ada yang melihatnya lalu menganggap dirinya gila.

Cukup lama namja bersurai merah tua itu berdiri di depan pintu, akhirnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Bel sekolah yang menandakan sudah jam pulang sekolah, guru telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah dan juga murid-murid yang ikut berjalan keluar untuk berpulang ke rumah masing-masing, Jimin melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri tempatnya dan juga sahabatnya.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Taehyung sambil membereskan perlatan sekolahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Tentu saja aku ke uks untuk tidur, lagipula aku sangat mengantuk karena kurang tidur." Taehyung hanya ber-oh ria, Jimin menggendong tasnya di punggungnya. Jujur saja, Taehyung juga sangat mengantuk, jadi ia hanya menjawab secukupnya dan ia ingin segera pulang ke apartmen-nya.

Kedua namja itu keluar dari kelasnya, dan disambut dengan seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hai Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau masih memiliki janji untuk mentraktirku." sepertinya kau harus mengurungkan niatmu untuk pulang ke apartmen dan segera tidur Kim. Jangan lupakan Jimin yang masih berdiri di samping Taehyung.

"Oh, _annyeong_ Jimin- _sunbae_ ," sapa Jungkook, bukan berniat sok akrab, hanya saja ia masih menghormati sunbae-nya itu. Kalau Jungkook tidak meyapanya, kasihan sekali namja bermarga Park itu seperti dianggap tiada.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kook?" Jungkook baru saja ingin menjawab,

"Iya, tadi kami bertemu dan itu cukup panjang untuk diceritakan sekarang. Tae, aku pulang duluan ya, sepertinya Yoongi-hyung sudah menungguku. Dan kau juga, aku duluan, ne." Jimin tersenyum ke arah Jungkook yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh namja bergigi kelinci itu, setelahnya Jimin berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hm, bisakah tidak sekarang? Maksudku, kita pulang dulu untuk mandi, baru setelahnya aku akan menjemputmu." Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan bersampingan, Jungkook berdehem,

"Hm, baiklah. Kau harus menjemputku nanti." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan menaik turunkan alisnya. Taehyung mendengus, ia mengantuk dan ingin segera menyetubuhi ranjangnya itu.

"Yah, anggap saja itu seperti kencan," balas Taehyung, bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika tidak modus. Jungkook memutar bola matanya,

"Tidak ada kencan. Ini hanya seorang _sunbae_ yang memiliki hutang dengan _hoobae_ -nya. Dan dia wajib membayarnya akan itu."

"Tetap saja aku akan menganggapnya kencan. Baiklah, sampai nanti kookie-ku! Aku akan menjemputmu, dan gunakanlah pakaian yang sedikit ketat agar tubuhnya semakin terlihat seksi!" dasar jahil, dan apa-apaan itu dengan 'Kookie-ku'? Taehyung segera berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan membuka pintunya yang sudah tidak terkunci lagi.

"BAJINGAN!" umpat Jungkook yang tentu saja tidak terdengar lagi oleh si Kim sialan, karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kim Taehyung benar-benar sialan, lihatlah sekarang wajah namja bergigi kelinci itu semerah tomat. Jungkook segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Mobil Taehyung berada di depannya, mobil kedua namja itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Jungkook sedikit menancapkan gas agar mobilnya bersampingan dengan mobil milik namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu, kemudian ia membuka kaca mobilnya dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. Jungkook mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Taehyung yang membalasnya dengan melayangkan _flying-kiss_ dan juga _wink_ nakalnya. Bagus, Jeon semakin memerah.

Jungkook segera menutup kaca mobilnya kembali sebelum si Kim sialan itu menyadari rona di wajahnya. _Sialan, sialan, sialan kau Kim sialan Taehyung!_ —batin Jungkook membrontak.

Jika Jungkook ingat-ingat, ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Taehyung. Atau mungkin juga ia tinggal di apartmen. Entahlah.

Mereka berpisah ketika Jungkook mendului mobilnya dan berbelok ke arah kanan, sedangkan Taehyung berbelok ke arah kiri.

 _Flying kiss_ dan _wink_ yang Taehyung berikan tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Jungkook yang sudah tidak memerahpun kembali merona ketika kejadian itu melintas sejenak di pikirannya.

"Oh Jungkook! Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang menggelikan itu!" Jungkook menepuk keningnya sendiri, ia berdusta saat mengatakan 'menggelikan', padahal ia merona dan hatinya seperti berbunga-bunga saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Dasar _tsundere_.

Sepuluh menit namja bergigi kelinci itu bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia sampai di _apartmen_ -nya dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya ke tempat biasanya.

Jungkook berjalan keluar dan menaiki lift untuk naik ke lantai sepuluh. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka kuncinya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, hanya sebentar karena ia segera bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

•••

Taehyung-pun sudah sampai di _apartmen_ nya. Ia tidak berniat untuk mandi, padahal tadi ia yang menyarankan untuk pulang terlebih dulu untuk membersihkan diri. Dan tahukah apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktunya itu sebelum menjemput Jungkook? Tidur.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size-nya. Ia menyalakan timer untuk tiga puluh menit mulai dari sekarang dan mengencangkan volume-nya se-full mungkin. Lalu ia meletakan ponselnya di sampil bantal dan memejamkan matanya.

Hanya menghitung beberapa detik, ia sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dua-puluh menit ia sudang tertidur dan ada bunyi dua notifikasi dari ponselnya yang bertuliskan pesan dari 'Kelinci Tsundere'. Taehyung tidak terbangun, karena suara notifikasi hanya terdengar sesaat, jadi tentu saja itu tidak akan membangunkan-nya.

Dan lima detik lagi timer yang Taehyung nyalakan akan berdering.

Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu.

Taehyung langsung terbangun karena suaranya yang sangat keras tepat di telinganya. Namja bermarga Kim itu segera mematikannya dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang sekiranya akan pantas untuk ia kenakan hari ini.

Namja itu mengambil baju kemeja putih polos dan juga celana jeans bewarna hitam. Karena ia sedang sendiri, tentu saja ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengganti pakaian-nya di kamar mandi.

Taehyung membuka bajunya yang menampakan tubuh kurusnya dan memakai kemeja yang ia ambil tadi. Kemudian ia membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkannya hingga menyentuh lantai, dan segera memakai celana jeansnya. Ia beberapa kali menyemprotkan parfume ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, agar samar-samar jika ia belum mandi.

Namja bersurai coklat tua itu bercermin sebentar dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, tidak lupa dengan ponselnya yang sudah berada di genggaman-nya.

Taehyung sudah mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran dan segera pergi ke apartmen Jungkook. Omong-omong, ia sudang menghafal alamat _apartmen_ kelinci itu.

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, karena ia hanya akan menunggu Jungkook sebentar lalu menjalankan mobilnya lagi, jadi ia tidak perlu untuk parkir kan?

Taehyung menyalakan ponselnya dan ia baru melihat dua notifikasi dari 'Kelinci Tsundere' yang terkirim tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Apakah kau sudah mandi? Segeralah karena aku sudah siap.**

 **From : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Kutunggu dari sekarang**

Bagus, bahkan ia baru membacanya setelah tiga puluh menit pesan itu terkirim. Taehyung segera menelpon Jungkook, dan beberapa detik panggilan-nya sudah tersambung,

"Jeon Jungkook? Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama? Maafkan aku, aku baru membaca pesanmu tadi." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Cukup lama, tapi tidak masalah karena aku menunggumu sambil menonton anime. Apakah kau sudah di bawah? Tunggu aku akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah." Taehyung mematikan sambungan-nya, jangan memboros pulsa.

Tak lama, Jungkook sudah mengetuk kaca mobil Taehyung dan segera berkeliling memutari depan mobilnya dan segera membuka pintunya.

Jungkook duduk di samping tempat kemudi, tepatnya di samping namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Menunggu lama, eoh?" Taehyung menginjak gas dan segera berjalan membelah jalanan.

"Tidak juga," jawab Jungkook singkat. Pakaian Jungkook sangat casual, ia hanya berbaluti kaus berwarna putih bergambar doraemon besar dan juga celana jeans bewarna biru muda. Kini kedua namja itu malah terlihat seperti ayah dan anak yang akan pergi ke taman bermain. Tapi tidak dengan ukuran tubuh Jungkook yang tidak sama sekali tergolong anak-anak.

Suasana hening dan hanya lagu-lagu yang mendominasi. Jungkook lupa untuk bertanya tujuan mereka akan kemana,

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" Jungkook menengok ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Kita akan pergi makan dulu, aku akan mentraktirmu seperti janjiku tadi, kemudian kita akan— berkencan?" Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook lalu tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada yang namanya berkencan."

"Yah, padahal aku baru saja ingin mengatakan akan menurutimu kemanapun, tapi yasudahlah," balas Taehyung, itu cukup menggoda Jungkook dan ia akan menyesal jika menolaknya. Dengan antusias, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkencan!" kau pintar dalam mengambil kesempatan, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum menang mendengarnya.

Mereka telah sampai di suatu resto, Jungkook hanya mengikuti tujuan Taehyung, yang penting makan gratis. Jungkook dan Taehyung turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam resto tersebut. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela, sepertinya mereka memang suka memojok.

Seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka dan menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan, Taehyung mengucapkan makanan serta minuman-nya, ia memesan makanan yang sama untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi Jungkook memesan Strawberry Smoothies untuk minuman-nya dan Taehyung memesan bubble tea.

Sambil menunggu makanan-nya datang, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kook, menghadaplah kemari!" Taehyung sudah mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Jungkook,

Namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak sadar kalau namja di depan-nya itu mengambil fotonya. Sebelum Taehyung tertawa tentunya.

"Hahahaha! Kook, aku memfotomu ala-ala _candid_ mungkin?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera merebut ponsel Taehyung dari genggaman-nya.

"Hey! Jangan hapus fotonya, wajahmu sangat imut disitu!" merona, lagi. Tentu saja Jungkook yang merona, memang siapa lagi? Tidak mungkinkan pelayan yang ada berada disana. Jungkook lengah, karena ponselnya sudah direbut kembali oleh namja bermarga Kim itu. Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya,

"Ini akan kusimpan untuk asupan malamku, agar sebelum tidur aku bisa melihat wajahmu dan mimpi indah setelahnya." semakin memerah. Jungkook, kau terlihat seperti _Hell Boy_ sekarang!

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibirnya yang semakin mengerucut, ingatkan Taehyung agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena namja bersurai coklat tua itu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan lapar dan juga mesum.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Jungkook sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya, itu tidak membuatnya seram, ia malah semakin terlihat imut di mata Taehyung.

"Jangan galak-galak, nanti orang-orang takut padamu."

"Siapa peduli!"

"Jangan marah-marah terus, kau jadi semakin terlihat lucu saat marah." lagi-lagi namja bergigi kelinci kelinci itu memutar bola matanya, mungkin lebih baik ia diam saja karena berbicara pada si Kim itu tidak akan selesai-selesai dan malah akan semakin membuatnya geram sekaligus, senang? Ia gengsi menyatakan-nya.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka sudah datang. Pelayan meletakan satu-persatu hidangan-nya. Setelahnya, pelayan itu membawa lagi nampan-nya. Makanan yang Taehyung pesan adalah _Beef Steak._

"Sebenarnya, daripada makanan luar aku lebih menyukai makanan Korea. Tapi karena kau yang menraktir, jadi ini tidak buruk juga." Jungkook mengambil garpu dan pisaunya kemudian memotong dagingnya dan memasukan potongan daging tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu kau saja yang tidak mengerti selera, makanan luar itu enak-enak, ya meskipun makanan di Korea tidak kalah enak. Makanya, makanlah di resto yang berbeda-beda! Jangan hanya makan di satu resto yang menu makanan-nya hanya itu-itu saja." Taehyung juga melahap potongan dagingnya,

"Aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar mencari-cari tempat makan, toh yang penting masakan-nya enak dan aku merasa kenyang."

"Kau tidak asik." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya sekilas.

Jungkook sudah menghabiskan makanan-nya duluan sebelum Taehyung, mungkin ia lapar sehingga ia seperti singa yang belum mendapatkan mangsanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Tapi ia kelinci, jadi apakah kita harus menamainya kelinci singa? Atau mungkin singa bergigi kelinci?

Namja bermarga Jeon itu duduk diam sambil memandang namja bernama Kim Taehyung tengah menghabiskan makanan-nya.

"Kau lama sekali, pantas saja tubuhmu kurus seperti itu." Jungkook meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja,

"Apa hubungan-nya bodoh!" Jungkook sedikit terkekeh, memang tidak ada hubungan-nya sih, tapi Jungkook ingin tertawa ketika mengingat postur tubuh namja bermarga Kim yang kurus dan rata.

"Ini namanya menikmati, kita harus menikmati makanan yang sedang kita makan. Aku tidak sepertimu, memakan makanan-nya terburu-buru seperti kesetanan." namja bergigi kelinci itu berdecih.

Taehyung melahap potongan daging terkahirnya, kemudian ia meminum minuman-nya yang berada di samping piring yang kini sudah kosong. Taehyung bersendawa yang dibalas kernyitan jijik dari namja di depan-nya itu.

"Yak! Kau jorok sekali."

"Apa-nya yang jorok dari mengeluarkan angin? Aku hanya tidak mau masuk angin karena menyimpan angin untuk berada di dalam tubuhku. Ya, terkecuali jika aku buang angin melewati lubang yang di bawah. Itu beda urusan."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Segeralah, aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah, ayok. Aku akan membayar semuanya dulu, baru kita akan pergi berkencan." Taehyung menampilkan senyuman idiotnya dan menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Ck, baiklah," balas Jungkook singkat.

Setelah Taehyung membayar semuanya, kedua namja itu berjalan keluar dari resto dan menghampiri mobil namja bermarga Kim itu yang terparkir. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalamnya, Taehyung segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya namja bersurai coklat tua itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke depan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi menonton, tapi sepertinya itu terserahmu saja."

"Baiklah, karena kau mengatakan terserah padaku saja, jangan harap aku memenuhi keinginanmu yang tadi."

"Ya, ya. Aku sedikit mengantuk, banguni aku jika sudah sampai. Dan kuingatkan padamu untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan yang akan membuatku mencungkil matamu." Taehyung bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, sudah berapa kali kelinci itu mengatakan hal-hal yang akan membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat?

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja, kau mengerikan jika sedang seperti ini. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Jungkook memejamkan matanya, ia akan menjemput alam bawah sadarnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak memiliki tujuan khusus akan membawa kelinci manis itu kemana, tapi ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan berfikir untuk pergi ke pantai sebagai refreshing mungkin?

Taehyung sesekali memandang Jungkook yang sedang tertidur dengan kepalanya yang terjatuh terus karena jalanan yang terkadang ada polisi tidurnya. Taehyung sudah dua kali melihat namja bergigi kelinci itu tidur, ia lebih menggemaskan saat sedang diam seperti itu tanpa umpatan-umpatan kasarnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, tetap saja saat ia mengumpat itu terlihat menggemaskan juga. Yah intinya sih, bagaimana-pun dan apapun yang Jungkook lakukan akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taehyung. Jatuh cinta, Kim?

Belum, ia belum yakin apakah ia jatuh cinta atau tidak pada namja di sampingnya ini, karena mereka saja baru mengenal dua hari.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, tangannya kini sudah berada di kepala Jungkook dan mengelus-elus surai namja itu. _Jika saja sifatmu itu seimut wajahmu, mungkin aku sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan keadaan kritis._ —batin Taehyung.

Saat mobilnya berhenti karena menunggu lampu merah, namja bermarga Kim itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu mengabadikan pemandangan yang berada di sampingnya, yah tentu saja si kelinci montok yang sedang tertidur itu.

Sepuluh foto yang sudah Taehyung ambil dari berbagai view, kemudian segera mengupload salah satunya di instagram-nya yang ber-usernama ' Taekimtae' dengan caption "Sleeping Bunny" dan mengetag instagram Jungkook, lalu terkekeh. Ia sudah mem-follownya saat di sekolah tadi, jangan tanya bagaimana ia tahu username Jungkook, karena bukan Kim Taehyung jika tidak memiliki seribu cara. Kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya lagi karena lampu sudah berwarna hijau.

Setelah sampai, Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat pohon. Namja bermarga Kim itu niat membangunkan namja yang masih tertidur sedari tadi, tapi sebelumnya ia memandangi wajah yang damai itu lekat-lekat, tanpa sadar Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Jungkook dan mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau benar-benar manis, kenapa aku baru mengenalmu sekarang, eoh?" tanya-nya yang sudah jelas tidak akan terjawab karena kelinci itu masih tertidur. Akhirnya, Taehyung membangunkan namja itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya,

"Bangunlah Kook, kita sudah sampai." Jungkook belum juga terbangun, sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

"Kook? Bangunlah sebelum aku menerjangmu disini." Taehyung mengatakan-nya tepat di telinga Jungkook dan menghembuskan nafasnya tepat setelah ia mengatakan perkataan-nya barusan. Jungkook merasa telinganya geli-geli hingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang sudah disambut wajah yang berada tepat di depannya, tanpa jarak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur dan sudah dihadiahi wajah namja bersurai coklat tua itu.

" _Mwo_? Terkejut?" tanya namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu dengan ia menjilat dan mengigit bibirnya yang memang ia sengajakan untuk menggoda namja bermarga Jeon itu, oh degup jantung Jungkook semakin menggila sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona denganku? Akuilah!" kembali lagi tingkat _pede_ nya, Jungkook menoyor kening Taehyung agar wajah namja tersebut menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Siapa yang terpesona? Aku hanya sedang memproses dan mengumpulkan nyawaku setelah bangun tidur dengan kau yang sudah mengejutkanku karena berada dekat sekali di depan wajahku, dasar gila!" namja bermarga Kim itu menarik hidung namja di sampingnya gemas, baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia terlihat sangat manis saat sedang diam sekarang ia sudah menggurutu lagi, tapi tidak apa, itu lucu. Dan namja yang ditarik hidungnya itu semakin menggerutu dan menjambak rambut namja bermarga Kim itu yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak! Yak! Kau kasar sekali sih, responmu tidak sesuai dengan merah di pipimu, eh." Jungkookpun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu. Jungkook, mengapa kau mudah merona dengan segala perlakuan kecil Taehyung?

"Aku tidak! Ini hanya panas, segeralah keluar dari mobil aku butuh bernapas!" elak Jungkook tidak mau mengaku. Jungkook segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, ia melihat sekitarnya yang ternyata sekarang mereka sedang berada di pantai. Disusul dengan Taehyung yang ikut turun dari mobilnya.

"Tunggulah, Kook. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti baju dan celana, tidak mungkinkan aku menggunakan kemeja dan jeans untuk bermain di pantai?" Jungkook menengok ke arah Taehyung. Benar juga, ia sampai lupa jika ia memakai jeans.

"Memangnya kau membawa pakaian lain?" namja bergigi kelinci itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil Taehyung,

"Aku biasanya menaruh beberapa kaus polos dan juga celana santai di mobil, jadi kurasa aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Kau, pakailah celanaku dulu, sepertinya aku membawa lebih dari satu." Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, namja bermarga Kim itu membuka lagi pintu mobilnya dan mencari baju yang ia katakan di tempat duduk belakang. Ia mengambil satu potong baju dan juga dua celana santai di atas lutut, kemudian ia memberikan satu celananya kepada namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Dimana kita harus menggantinya?" tanya Jungkook bingung,

"Di sini saja," balas Taehyung sambil membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya yang memperlihatkan perut datarnya,

"Kau gila!" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh sunbae-nya itu.

"Tapi barusan kau melihatnya." Taehyung sudah memakai baju kaus putih polos.

"Ya, itu karena kau membukanya tepat di depan mataku, bodoh!" umpat Jungkook dengan posisinya yang masih membelakangi Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengganti celanaku di dalam mobil." syukurlah si Kim itu masih cukup waras untuk tidak melepas celananya di tempat umum seperti ini. Jungkook menunggu namja itu mengangganti celananya dan setelahnya ia akan mengganti celana jeansnya dengan celana santai milik Taehyung.

Taehyung keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengganti celananya yang dibalas deheman oleh Jungkook.

Setelah mereka sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Jungkook sudah lari ke tepi pantai. _Ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak berusia enam tahun yang sedang pergi ke pantai bersama ayahnya._ —batin Taehyung.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang merendamkan kakinya, namja bermarga Jeon dengan jahilnya melempar sunbae-nya dengan pasir,

"Yak! Dasar anak nakal!" Taehyung membalasnya dengan melempari adik kelasnya itu dengan pasir juga tentunya, mereka berlari dan tertawa. Taehyung tidak melupakan untuk mengabadikan moment itu dengan mengambil selca bersama namja bergigi kelinci yang celananya sudah sedikit basah karena cipratan air ketika ia sedang berlari.

Jungkook membuat pose-pose seperti menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung, membentuk _peace sign_ , tersenyum biasa, dan juga pose dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang justru membuat pose-pose _derp face_ yang tentu saja akan tetap terlihat tampan. Setelahnya, Jungkook berlari lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai pantai? Atau memang sifatnya yang seperti anak-anak dibawah umur?

Taehyung memotret Jungkook yang tengah asik bermain sendiri. Sepertinya hobi Taehyung bertambah, ia jadi sering mengambil foto namja bergigi kelinci itu secara diam-diam.

Jungkook tidak mengambil beberapa selca dari ponselnya karena ponselnya ia tinggalkan di mobil Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin ponselnya rusak karena terjatuh saat ia sedang berlarian. Benarkan ia memang pecicilan sebenarnya? Hanya saja ia tidak menunjukannya.

Namja bermarga Kim itu mengupload selca dirinya dan Jungkook ke Instagram, kemudian ia membaca komentar yang terdapat pada _upload_ -an foto sebelumnya, dimana Jungkook yang ia foto sedang tertidur di mobilnya.

 **chimchimien** : Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta

 **chimchimien** : Kau seperti paman mesum yang ingin mencabuli anak di bawah umur yang sedang tertidur, Tae.

 **namjoonkim** _ : Dia anak yang tadi bersamamu itukan?

 **seokjinjin** : Wah, kau sudah besar Tae.

Itulah komentar-komentar dari beberapa orang yang Taehyung kenal, sisanya ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Ia tidak membaca komentar pada foto yang baru ia upload, karena ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan segera menghampiri Jungkook yang kini sedang menulis atau menggambar di atas pasir.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **-Just Info-**

Gaydar = kemampuan para gay mengetahui orientasi seksual orang lain dengan cepat. Jadi maksudnya, orang yang lgbt bisa tahu dengan mudah orang yang sama seperti mereka (lgbt). Jadi mereka bisa gampang bedain mana yang straight dan mana yang gay/lesbian.

Biseks = orang yang tertarik dengan lawan jenis dan juga sejenis. Jadi bisa suka cewek bisa suka cowok

Yaoi = laki-laki dengan laki-laki alias gay, tapi kalo dalam dunia per-anime-an ini tuh udah yang nganu-nganu gitu, jadi beda tipis sama Shounen-ai tapi bedanya shou-ai lebih halus dan ringan. Iykwim.

Yuri = perempuan dengan perempuan alias lesbi. (Beda ya sama Yuri On Ice:v itu nama karakter anime, sip)

Fujoshi = perempuan yang menyukai yaoi

Fudanshi = laki-laki yang menyukai yaoi

.

 **Btw, thanks for your review; imaydiianna, Kyunie, haehyukee, Tink224, kaisooexo, SwaggxrBang, honeymoon, Kyootecute**


	4. Chapter 4 - Challenge?

~Hard Fudanshi~

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 - Challenge?**

.

"Kau sedang apa, Kook?" namja bermarga Kim ikut duduk di atas pasir dan memperhatikan namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang sibuk menulis atau menggambar sesuatu itu.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Jungkook singkat, namja bersurai coklat tua hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. _Hoobae_ -nya ini sepertinya memiliki kepribadian ganda, belum berapa lama ia bersifat manis dan kini sifatnya sudah cuek kembali.

"Apa itu? Kau menulis nama seseorang?" Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook dan melihat lagi tulisan yang namja bergigi kelinci itu tulis.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Taehyung bingung,

"Itu nama _hyung_ -ku. Aku merindukannya." oh Jeon, kau seperti anak kecil saja menulis nama seseorang di atas pasir.

"Memangnya _hyung_ mu dimana?" tanya namja yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook bingung. Taehyung mengetahui namja bergigi kelinci itu memiliki hyung setelah ia melihat fotonya dan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Jungkook saat berada di _apartmen_ Jungkook kemarin, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

" _Hyung_ ku kuliah di Amerika, padahal ia satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dan peduli padaku saat berada di rumah. Maka dari itu, aku tidak tinggal di rumah karena ia juga tidak di rumah. Tinggal hanya dengan orang tuaku di rumah itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu maksudku." Taehyung ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sepertinya si namja bermarga Jeon itu sangat menyayangi _hyung_ nya.

"Aku terlalu banyak bercerita mengenai diriku, kau sendiri belum pernah menceritakan sedikitpun kehidupanmu, Kim." Taehyung yang mendengarnya malah tersenyum idiot,

"Oh, jadi sekarang namja bernama Jeon Jungkook tertarik untuk mengetahuiku? Begitu?" yang disindirpun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, itu hanya tidak adil dengan si Kim sialan sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentangnya sedangkan ia bahkan tidak tahu si Kim itu tinggal dimana.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama, namja yang kemarin datang kepadaku untuk menagih hutangku, ia adalah _hyung_ ku." mata Jungkook membelalak, kemudian ia mendengarkan yang namja bersurai coklat tua itu ceritakan lagi.

"Yang kedua, aku dan _hyung_ ku tinggal di _apartmen_ juga, karena rumah kami di Daegu sedangkan kami sekolah disini. Tapi aku dan Namjoon-hyung tidak tinggal di satu apartmen yang sama, maksudku kita tidak tinggal bersama," jelas Taehyung, namja bergigi kelinci mendengarkannya sambil menulis-nulis lagi di atas pasir,

"Mengapa?" ia memberhentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah bertanya.

"Karena tidak ingin, lagipula ia memiliki kekasih yang terkadang menginap di apartmennya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi nyamuk atau pajangan di antara mereka. Selain itu, dia juga sering merusak barang, aku tidak ingin barang-barangku dirusak olehnya." Jungkook terkekeh, hanya lucu saja. Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Yang ketiga, meskipun orangtuaku sibuk seperti orangtuamu. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, merekapun begitu,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud," lanjut Taehyung cepat, ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Santai saja, toh aku memang lelah dengan mereka." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Tapi aku juga menyayangi kedua orangtuaku, mereka memang sibuk dah tidak memiliki banyak waktu untukku, tapi bukan berarti aku membenci mereka."

"Omong-omong, tadi siang aku mem- _follow_ instagram-mu. Kau belum mem- _followback_ nya." Taehyung memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan instagram Jungkook yang telah ia _follow_.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui instagramku?" Jungkook memicingkan matanya, ternyata _sunbae_ nya ini adalah _stalker_ nya, eoh?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." namja yang lebih tua setahun dari namja bermarga Jeon itu menjulurkan lidahnya,

"Terserahmu, aku akan mem _followback_ nya nanti."

"Dan, Jeon Jungkook. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' karena aku lebih tua setahun darimu!" namja bergigi kelinci itu lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas, ia tidak ingin memanggil namja bermarga Kim itu dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' karena itu terasa asing baginya.

"Tidak," Balas Jungkook yang langsung disela oleh _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Kau harus."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Dasar anak nakal, kalau kau tidak ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' berarti kau harus memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangmu." Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda adik kelasnya yang keras kepala itu. Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya setelah _sunbae_ nya mengucapkan kata 'panggilan sayang' yang terdengar menggelikan di telinganya.

"Baiklah, _HYUNG_." Jungkook menekankan kata ' _hyung_ ' dan segera berdiri.

"Kau ingin kemana?" namja bermarga Kim ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersampingan dengan _hoobae_ nya itu.

"Aku haus, belikan aku minum. Aku tidak membawa dompet karena aku pikir kau akan mentraktirku." Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, padahal ia hanya memiliki janji untuk mentraktir makanan di resto tadi, setelahnya ia tidak memiliki hutang apapun lagi. Tapi, mau tidak mau daripada ia harus repot-repot membawa namja bergigi kelinci itu ke rumah sakit terdekat karena pingsan akibat dehiderasi. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_."

"Baiklah. Taehyungie _hyung_ , tolong belikan aku air minum karena aku haus." namja bermarga Jeon itu menyunggingkan senyumannya paksa.

Kedua namja itu berjalan memghampiri penjual es kelapa, Taehyung memesannya satu.

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan satu? Kau tidak ingin juga?"

"Aku harus hemat, hutangku pada Namjoon _hyung_ saja belum terlunasi. Lagipula, kau bisa membagiku-kan?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin berbagi, lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka berbagi. Dasar pelit.

"Aku tidak mau, kau bisa membelinya lagi." penjual es kelapa itu sudah memberikannya dan Taehyung segera membayarnya.

"Pelit sekali, padahal aku yang membayarnya."

"Kau tidak ikhlas?" Jungkook menyedot air kelapanya sambil menatap ke arah namja bernama Taehyung itu.

"Bukan begitu. Ah sudahlah, jika kau tidak ingin membaginya tidak apa." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, Jungkook yang melihatnya 'sedikit' berbelas-kasih,

"Minumlah." namja bermarga Jeon itu memberikannya dan dibalas senyuman kemenangan oleh _sunbae_ nya, Taehyung mengambilnya.

"Wah Kook, barusan kita berciuman secara tidak langsung." Jungkook masih memproses apa yang dimaksud oleh namja bersurai coklat tua itu, dan setelah ia meyadarinya,

"Yak! Aku lupa, harusnya kau mengambil sedotan baru!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, sepertinya ia senang merajuk.

"Kau hanya perlu memintanya lagi, Kook. Lagipula, itu sudah terlanjur dan juga kita tidak berciuman sungguhan." Taehyung terkekeh, ia membawa kedua tangannya ke wajah Jungkook dan memainkan pipinya, namja bersurai Kim benar-benar gemas pada _hoobae_ nya itu.

Dengan satu tangan, Jungkook menjitak kepala Taehyung yang langsung meringis kesakitan. Jungkook sangat mengerikan dan juga imut di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan juga, kau harus tau kini wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau terlihat manis."

"Kau gila."

"Aku gila karenamu."

"Sebaiknya kau mati."

"Tidak sebelum aku menidurimu."

"Dasar maniak."

"Aku tidak, tubuhmu saja yang selalu menggodaku." Jungkook mencubit tubuh Taehyung berkali-kali.

"AAKH! Berhentilah, aku hanya bercanda." Taehyung memberontak, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang mencubitnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, Kim." Jungkook mencebik kesal, _sunbae_ nya ini mesum sekali.

" _Hyung_!" Taehyung mengingatkannya lagi pada _hoobae_ nya itu.

"Iya, iya. Tae _hyung_!" namja yang lebih tua setahun dari namja bermarga Jeon itu mengacak surai _hoobae_ nya dan berjalan cepat menduluinya sebelum ia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari namja bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

•••

Hari sudah mulai petang, kedua namja itu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah kotor karena banyaknya pasir yang menempel. Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan pantai.

Namja bermarga Kim menyalakan musik di mobilnya dan mengajak namja yang duduk di sampingnya untuk bernyanyi, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Di menit pertama hanya Taehyung yang asik bernyanyi dengan suara beratnya, tapi lama-lama Jungkook ikut bernyanyi saat lagu 'Fools - Troye Sivan' terputar setelahnya.

"Kau tahu lagu ini, Kook?" tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Tentu saja, aku menyukai lagu-lagu dari Troye Sivan," jawab Jungkook singkat kemudian kembali bernyanyi mengikuti lagu.

"Apakah kau sudah menonton _mv_ -nya?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Kau tidak sepolos tampangmu." Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook sekilas,

"Kurasa sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengatakan diriku polos." Jungkook menyalakan ponselnya, ada beberapa notif dari KakaoTalk, Instagram, dan aplikasi lainnya.

"Aku curiga kau sering menonton anime _hentai_." tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel, Jungkook menarik telinga Taehyung hingga memerah.

"AKHH!" Ringis Taehyung kesakitan, ia mengelus-elus telinganya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus itu. Sudah berapa banyak Jungkook meninggalkan jejak di tubuh kurusnya?

"Aku tidak se-mesum itu! Hanya sesekali, itupun tidak sengaja,"

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau mengupload fotoku yang sedang tertidur seperti ini!" lanjut Jungkook dengan umpatannya setelah membuka tag-an sebuah foto dari _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Kau sangat lucu disitu." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya santai, alih-alih ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dan batinnya yang sudah pasti sebentar lagi namja manis di sampingnya akan melontarkan beratus-ratus umpatan.

"Kim sialan! Kau ini benar-benar penguntit atau bagaimana? Segeralah hapus postinganmu, sialan!" namja bermarga Kim itu memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, daripada mereka harus kecelakaan karena sebuah pertengkaran kecil. Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk namja bergigi kelinci beraksi dengan meninggalkan jejak lagi di tubuh namja bernama Kim Sialan Taehyung itu.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin memberikan jejak pertamanya, namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya langsung menahan tangannya. Mereka saling menatap, Jungkook menatap sunbae-nya dengan tatapan kesal dan tajam, Taehyung menatapnya kelewat datar namun cukup membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak memposting sebuah video dimana dirimu sedang mendesahkan namaku dalam tidurmu itu." bagus, Jungkook semakin memerah. _Yang benar saja? Memang saat aku tertidur tadi aku mengigau? Tapi seingatku aku tidak memiliki mimpi yang kotor saat tertidur tadi_. -batin Jungkook.

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya, jika dilihat dari beberapa _view_ mereka terlihat seperti ingin berciuman?

Pikiran Jungkook kosong, ia seolah terhipnotis oleh hembusan nafas dan tatapan namja yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya ini. Taehyung menempelkan keningnya dan namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau sangat cantik jika dilihat dengan jarak dekat seperti ini." Jeon Jungkook, apakah sekarang kau masih waras? Wajahmu sudah sangat memerah, belum lagi detak jantungmu yang seakan sedang berdisko.

Wajah kedua namja itu semakin dekat, Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Taehyung yang melihatnya segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa? Kau berharap aku menciummu?" namja bergigi kelinci itu membuka matanya dan melihat namja yang barusan nyaris menciumnya sedang menyunggingkan senyuman bodohnya. Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup, yang tadi itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak! Aku hanya refleks menutup mataku. Lupakan saja, dan segeralah hapus ponstingan sialanmu itu." namja bermarga Jeon itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Jungkook yang sedang merajuk seperti itu benar-benar menggemaskan di mata namja bermarga Kim, ia hampir saja ingin melahapnya. Dia selalu menggemaskan di matamu Kim, ingat itu.

Taehyung kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghapusnya." Jungkook sudah pasrah, ia lelah dengan namja di sampingnya ini. Mau Jungkook memakai seribu carapun tidak akan ampuh pada namja idiot yang selalu seenaknya itu.

"Terserah saja, aku menyerah." namja bermarga Kim itu memekik senang, ia seperti telah memenangkan sebuah pertandingan tinju dengan seorang petinju profesional.

"Apa kau sudah mem- _followback_ instagramku?"

"Kau cek saja sendiri." Jawab Jungkook malas.

•••

Tepat pukul enam sore mereka sudah sampai di apartmen Jungkook, mobil Taehyung hanya berhenti di depan apartmen karena Jungkook tidak ingin si alien itu mampir lagi dan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang dicoret-coret oleh namja sialan itu.

"Lalu kapan kita akan lanjut menonton anime yang kemarin?" Taehyung baru membuka kaca mobil setelah Jungkook menutup pintu mobil,

"Kau bisa menontonnya sendiri." Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan mobil Taehyung setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebenarnya Taehyung memang bisa menonton anime sendiri di rumahnya, dia tidak terlalu suka anime bukan berarti tidak tahu harus menonton melalui web apa. Dia hanya ingin berlama-lama bersama adik kelasnya, tapi gagal. Yasudahlah, daripada ia akan pulang kemalaman lagi.

Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pulang ke _apartmen_ nya, ia juga belum menuntaskan niatnya untuk menyetubuhi ranjang _king size_ nya, jadi lebih baik ia segera pulang lalu membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera tidur, tidak perlu makan malam karena tadi ia sudah makan, hitung-hitung menghemat stok makanan agar tidak usah membeli lagi. Hutangnya pada _hyung_ nya saja belum lunas, jadi ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan.

Wajah namja bergigi kelinci terus mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya, saat ia merajuk atau mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat ia kesal karena perbuatannya, saat ia merona karena Taehyung menggodanya, itu benar-benar manis. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook adalah candu baginya.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta dengannya?" Taehyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin! Kami baru mengenal dua hari, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi ia sangat manis. Mungkin aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya?"

"Rona samar di pipinya benar-benar.. Errh, mengapa aku terus memikirkannya?"

"Jeon Jungkook, sepertinya aku akan bermain-main sebentar. Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku akan kalah pada permainanku sendiri." Taehyung menyeringai dan memasuki _apartmen_ nya, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Taehyung langsung mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Belum berapa lama ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, terdapat dua notifikasi yang baru saja masuk, entah dari siapa.

•••

Jungkook sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

 **To : Idiot Kim**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **To : Idiot Kim**

 **Hari ini cukup menyenangkan.**

Setelah ia memencet tombol 'send' ia beralih ke instagram dan membaca beberapa komentar yang terdapat di postingan namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu, dimana ia mengupload fotonya dan juga Jungkook saat sedang di pantai tadi.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu sedikit melihat-lihat postingan Taehyung saat dulu-dulu. Ada banyak fotonya dan Jimin, sepertinya mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Jungkook menemukan foto Taehyung dan namja yang menagihkan hutangnya yang ia sudah ketahui bahwa ia adalah hyung dari si Kim itu.

Jungkook men-scroll ke bawah dan menemukan foto Taehyung bersama hyungnya dan juga entah siapa namja satu lagi, Jungkook tidak tahu. Namja itu cukup manis dan terlihat dekat dengan sepasang adik-kakak itu, namun tubuhnya terlihat sangat laki-laki dengan bahunya yang lebar.

Saat acara stalknya sudah berakhir dengan postingan si Kim yang hanya berselca sendiri, ia men- _scroll_ lagi sampai atas dan membuka postingan dimana ia sedang tertidur di mobil namja bersurai coklat tua itu, ia membaca komentar-komentarnya yang rata-rata menanyai siapa dirinya, bahkan ada yang mengira kalau ia adalah kekasih namja bermarga Kim. _Uh, yang benar saja? Aku akui dia memang tampan dan juga bibirnya yang sangat_ _menggoda itu, tapi mana sudi aku menjadi kekasih namja idiot itu!_ -batin Jungkook.

Kemudian ia membuka KakaoTalk-nya dan membaca pesan dari teman dekatnya lebih dulu, ya tidak terlalu dekat sehingga bisa dikatakan sahabat, tapi ia adalah teman terdekat yang namja bergigi kelinci itu miliki.

 **Yugyeom**

 _Kau kencan dengan Taehyung-sunbae, Kook?_

 _Kau kenal dengannya?_

Eh? Kau tahu dia?

 _Yak! Kenapa kau bertanya balik_

Aku mengenalnya kemarin. Kau tahu ia?

 _Emm.. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku dulu sempat menyukainya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak._

Mwo? Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?

 _Itu sudah lama, saat itu kau dan aku belum terlalu dekat, mana mungkin aku menceritakannya padamu!_

 _Dan, ceritakanlah bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya, eoh?_

Itu tidak penting, kenapa kita malah membahasnya?

 _Oh, ayolah kau tidak asik! Aku hanya penasaran._

Lupakan rasa penasaranmu itu, aku ingin menonton anime. Byee~

 _Dasar otaku._

 _._

Setelahnya Jungkook hanya membacanya dan membuka video, ia telah men _download_ anime yang akan ia tonton, jadi ia hanya cukup menontonnya langsung tanpa perlu ke web lagi.

Sebenarnya, namja bergigi kelinci itu biasa menonton anime di komputernya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mendownloadnya di ponselnya. Jungkook menunggu opening animenya, tetiba notifikasi pesan dari 'Kim Idiot' dan namja bermarga Jeon itu langsung membukanya.

 **From : Idiot Kim**

 **Baiklah, aku akan sering mengajakmu berkencan kalau begitu**

Jungkook membalasnya.

 **To : Idiot Kim**

 **Itu tidak buruk asal kau yang membayar semua yang kubeli**

 **From : Idiot Kim**

 **Aku akan senang hati mentraktirmu lagi jika setelahnya aku menginap di apartmenmu dan kita menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, lalu kau tidak bisa jalan untuk dua hari.**

Lagi-lagi merah di pipinya timbul, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dasar mesum! -batin Jungkook.

 **To : Idiot Kim**

 **Aku akan menelanmu bulat-bulat jika itu sampai terjadi.**

Tak lama pesannya dibalas lagi oleh namja bermarga Kim.

 **From : Idiot Kim**

 **Tenanglah, akan kupastikan saat itu kau ketagihan**

 **Benar-benar kakak kelasnya ini, sepertinya ia bersaudara dengan Maria Ozawa.**

 **To : Idiot Kim**

 **Bajingan.**

 **To : Idiot Kim**

 **Sudahlah, kau menghabiskan pulsaku saja!**

Namja berkulit sehalus bayi itu segera beralih lagi ke video yang sempat ia _pause_ karena membuka notifikasi dari namja sialan yang barusan mengirimkan pesan mesumnya.

Jungkook menonton dan terkadang ia gemas sendiri dengan karakter uke di anime ketika tokoh itu merona, menggemaskan. Ia mungkin tidak sadar saat ia merona tidak kalah menggemaskannya, bahkan membuat namja bermarga Kim berkali-kali menahan dirinya untuk tidak melahapnya. Lupakan namja bermarga Kim itu.

Seperti biasa, namja itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton anime hingga tertidur. Pekerjaan dari sekolah? Ia sudah mengerjakan semuanya, ia tidak suka menunda.

•••

Besok tepatnya hari senin, _camping_ akan dilaksanakan. Dan hari ini adalah akhir pekan, namja bermarga Kim sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa besok. Awalnya ia berniat untuk membawa baju _gucci_ nya, tapi jika ia pikir-pikir mungkin lebih baik ia membawa kaus biasa karena ia akan camping bukan menjadi model.

Ia hanya akan membawa tas ransel dan mengisinya dengan perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan nantinya. Ia memasukan pakaian lengkap dengan baju, celana, dan boxer kemudian tidak lupa ia memasukan parfume, beanie, headband, dan juga kacamata hitam. Hanya itu. Ia tidak suka membawa barang terlalu banyak, menurutnya ia cukup membawa barang yang ia butuhkan saja.

Setelah selesai merapihkannya, namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon sahabatnya, Jimin.

Panggilan telah tersambung,

"Yak Chim, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Taehyung menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas kasur.

" _Tidak, memangnya kenapa_?"

"Kau tidak sedang bersama Yoongi _hyung_ kan?"

" _Aku sedang di rumah_."

"Bisakah kau kesini? Aku bosan."

" _Kenapa kau tidak ajak adik kelas yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu saja_?"

"Kenapa kau malah membahasnya, aku hanya sedang bosan, segeralah kemari."

" _Baiklah, kau harus menceritakannya kalau begitu_."

"Terserah saja, dan segeralah kesini."

" _Baiklah_." sambungan sudah terputus. Namja bermarga Kim itu membuka instagramnya yang tentu saja notifikasinya sangat banyak, ingatlah ia cukup dikenal banyak murid di sekolahnya.

Jungkook memposting sebuah foto dirinya bersama seorang namja. _Wajahnya terlihat mirip, apakah ia hyungnya?_ -batin Taehyung.

Kemudian ia membaca caption yang bertuliskan 'With my hyung. I miss you so bad, hyung.' yang tentu saja sudah menjawab segala pertanyaan Taehyung dalam hatinya.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu sudah menguploadnya sejak kemarin malam, dan Taehyung baru melihatnya sekarang. Namja bermarga Kim itu membaca komentar-komentar yang terdapat pada postingan _hoobae_ nya, dan sepertinya _hyung_ dari namja bergigi kelinci itu tengah berlibur dan menginap di _apartmen_ nya?

Kalau Taehyung ingat, mengapa ia tidak menambahkan Jungkook di KakaoTalknya? Tidak seharusnya ia menghabiskan pulsanya untuk terus mengirimkan namja bermarga Jeon itu dengan pesan biasa-kan? Tapi nanti saja ia bertanya pada namja manis itu, saat mereka bertemu lagi mungkin.

Sepuluh menit sudah dan Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya sekarang, ia membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan ponsel saja.

"Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku." Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja bermarga Park yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan satu tangannya yang memegang bungkusan _snack_.

"Cerita apa?" namja bersurai coklat tua itu menaikan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya." Jimin memasukan makanan ringan ke mulutnya,

"Maksudmu, Jungkook?"

"Ya tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?" namja bermarga Kim itu menarik nafasnya sekali dan memulai untuk bercerita,

"Aku mengenalnya saat aku sedang berjalan menuju mading untuk membaca pengumuman, kemudian aku menabraknya karena aku tidak melihatnya, lagipula ia terburu-buru jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Sebelumnya aku sering berpapasan dengannya, tapi kami tidak saling mengenal, kemudian saat kejadian itu aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat yang benar-benar manis, kemudian aku tertarik untuk mengetahuinya lebih, dan berakhir dengan kami yang menonton anime bersama di _apartmen_ nya." namja itu menjelaskannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas, menakjubkan? Tentu saja.

"Woah, tidak dapat dipercaya. Kau memang hebat, Kim." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya sekilas,

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Bahkan wajahnya sangat manis saat merona dan merajuk. Aku hampir saja melahapnya." Jimin terkekeh mendengan ujaran sahabatnya barusan.

"Dasar mesum, aku tahu kau memiliki pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya." namja bermarga Park itu membuat wajah mengejek.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sering menonton video porno bersama _hyung_ ku." yang disindirpun berdecih,

"Tidak sering, hanya sesekali. Itu juga karena _hyung_ mu yang mengajakku," bantah Jimin, padahal otaknya memang mesum.

"Tapi kau menerimanya-kan." Jimin memperlihatkan rentetan giginya, skakmat.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau menjadi _bottom_ nya Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, jika ia pikir-pikir itu memang aneh, padahal tubuhnya berotot dan satu sentimeter lebih tinggi dari kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan bahas soal itu, kau tidak tahu betapa ganasnya dia." namja bermarga Park berkata seolah ia sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasihnya, padahal mereka belum melakukan apapun sejauh ini kecuali berciuman?

"Padahal wajahnya lebih manis darimu, dan juga tubuhnya tidak berotot sepertimu. Memalukan." Jimin menjitak kepala sahabatnya, ia sudah sering kali memperingatkan sahabatnya untuk tidak mengejeknya lagi soal posisi dan sebagainya, tapi masih saja si Kim alien itu mengungkitnya kembali.

"Kau diamlah!" namja bersurai coklat tua hanya mencebik kesal. Mungkin _uke-uke_ di Korea Selatan memang sadis-sadis? Entahlah.

Namja bermarga Kim mengambil satu snack di atas meja yang di bawa sahabatnya.

"Kau waktu itu berkencan dengannya?" Jimin menyalakan ponselnya dan membuka instagramnya,

"Yap, kami berkencan di hari berikutnya setelah kami berkenalan." namja bermarga Kim menceritakannya dengan penuh percaya diri dan bangga, seolah ia sudah mengencani seorang artis terkenal saja.

"Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya namja bersurai merah tua ragu, yang ditanyapun mengedikkan bahunya, ia memang belum yakin kalau soal itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan memulai permainanku sendiri? Maksudku, jika aku jatuh cinta dengannya, berarti aku sudah kalah dengan permainan yang kumulai sendiri itu."

"Kau berniat mempermainankan-nya maksudmu?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu yang kumaksud, aku hanya bermain pada diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang bajingan. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkannya, ah maksudku setelah kau putus dari Bogum—"

"Berhenti membahasnya, aku sudah melupakannya sejak lama jika kau ingin tahu." Taehyung langsung menyela perkataan sahabatnya yang baru saja mengungkit soal mantan-nya itu. Itu adalah mantan satu-satunya yang ia miliki, ia tidak terlalu terbiasa memiliki kekasih, karena menurutnya itu cukup merepotkan.

"Tapi kau masih sering men- _like_ postingannya kan?" Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman idiotnya. Ia bukan _stalker_ , hanya sesekali ia melihat di aktivitas _following_ nya, dan sahabatnya kedapatan men- _like_ foto mantannya itu.

"Aku masih mem- _follow_ nya, kami masih berteman. Tapi aku sudah melupakan yang sudah lalu, dan ia pun begitu." namja bersurai merah tua hanya membalasnya dengan ber-oh ria.

Itulah aktivitas sepasang sahabat mesum itu saat sedang bosan, Taehyung akan menelfonnya untuk meminta namja bermarga Park menemaninya, dan Jimin akan datang untuk berbagi cerita dan bermain-main biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial, tapi waktu itulah yang menurut mereka spesial, selagi mereka masih bisa bersama dan berbagi cerita, mereka akan melakukannya.

Bahkan terkadang Jimin beserta kekasihnya, Hoseok, dan juga _hyung_ nya akan berkumpul di _apartmen_ nya untuk melakukan banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mulai dari bermain kartu, meledek pasangan bantet, Jimin dan hyungnya yang mengajak menonton video porno meskipun mereka menolaknya dan berakhir dengan namja bermarga Park dan _hyung_ nya yang menonton berdua saja. Bukan Taehyung tidak menyukai video seperti itu, ia hanya tidak suka menonton namja dan yeoja yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim, ia lebih tertarik melihat kedua namja yang sedang me— lupakan.

"Aku mem _follow_ instagram si Jeon dan melihat-lihat postingannya, ia cukup manis." Jimin memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang terdapat instagram dari namja bergigi kelinci, ia hanya penasaran.

"Ingatkan dirimu jika kau itu _bottom_."

"Yak! Siapa yang tertarik dengannya, aku hanya memujinya karena dia memang manis. Hanya ada Yoongi _hyung_ di hatiku." namja bermarga Kim terkekeh, lagipula ia hanya bercanda, ia tahu sahabat bantetnya ini sudah tergila-gila pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dia memiliki _hyung_? Kemarin malam ia memposting fotonya dengan seorang namja, kemudian ia menulis _caption_ kalau ia bersama _hyung_ nya." Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyungnya kuliah di Amerika, dan kurasa hyungnya sedang berlibur jika aku lihat dari postingannya itu." Kim menyalakan ponselnya. Jimin hanya ber-oh ria setelahnya.

Namja bermarga Kim merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan ponselnya yang berada di genggamannya. _Snack_ yang ia pegang tadi, ia taruh di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan antara Namjoon _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung_?"

"Baik-baik saja, seperti biasa saja tidak ada yang berubah."

"Apa Jin _hyung_ masih sering menginap di _apartmen_ hyungmu?"

"Mungkin? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu tahu soal itu."

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita akan bermain ke _apartmen_ _hyung_ mu lagi? Aku ingin memakan masakan Jin hyung, masakannya benar-benar enak!" Jimin memekik girang, masakan kekasih hyung sahabatnya itu memang lezat, ia memang pintar soal masak-memasak.

"Kapan-kapan saja, aku harus menghindari _hyung_ ku untuk bulan ini."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku memiliki hutang dengannya, dan aku belum bisa membayarnya untuk saat ini karena uang bulananku menipis." namja bermarga Park terkekeh sebentar lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah untuk membuang sampah bekas _snack_ nya yang sudah habis, kemudian ia kembali duduk di samping sahabatnya yang tengah tiduran.

"Apa kau masih suka mengoleksi barang-barang bermerk _gucci_? Aku tahu kau pasti menghabiskan uang bulananmu untuk itu." Taehyung memperlihatkan senyuman lima jarinya. Itu memang benar, namja bermarga Kim itu sering menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli baju bermerk gucci dan perhiasan bermerk gucci lainnya. Tapi uang bulanannya kali ini menipis karena kelinci manis yang sudah merampasnya saat si namja bersurai coklat tua itu berjanji mentraktirnya.

Suara panggilan dari ponsel namja bersurai merah tua yang memberhentikan obrolan mereka, namja itu segera mengangkatnya saat nama 'Sugar Daddy' tertampil di layar ponselnya, itu kekasihnya. Taehyung mengernyit jijik saat melihat tampilan nama yang sahabatnya berikan itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Taehyung diam menunggu sahabatnya yang sedang bertelfonan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku sedang di rumah si alien. Maafkan aku _hyung_ , tadi aku tidak mengecek pesan darimu, aku tidak tahu." yang disebutpun menjitak kepala namja bantet yang meringis kesakitan setelahnya.

"Kau perhatian sekali, padahal aku hanya tidak membalas pesanmu, kau sudah menelfonku saja." Jimin tersenyum senang, namja di sampingnya lagi-lagi mengernyit jijik. Dasar pasangan berlebihan. Oh ayolah Kim, semua pasangan rata-rata memang seperti itu, kau saja yang tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _hyung_! Aku mencintaimu!" namja bermarga Park bersemu, padahal kekasihnya hanya membalas 'aku juga', kekasihnya memang cuek. Panggilan terputus dan namja bersurai merah tua segera membuka pesan KakaoTalk dari kekasihnya itu, ia lupa memberikan kabar.

"Benarkan? Memiliki kekasih itu merepotkan, Chim." Jimin melirik sekilas sahabatnya yang sudah duduk kembali,

"Ini menyenangkan, kau akan segera merasakannya dengan kelincimu itu."

"Tck, terserah." Taehyung sudah merasakannya sekali saat ia bersama namja bernama Park Bogum, meskipun hanya berlangsung selama tiga bulan, tapi ia adalah cinta pertama namja bermarga Kim itu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati dengan mantan kekasihnya, yang penting sekarang ia tidak menyukainya lagi.

"Apa kau bersemangat untuk _camping_ besok?" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya antusias, ia memang menunggu-nunggu hari esok, karena besok mereka akan bersenang-senang. Itu hanya liburan biasa dari sekolah, bukan liburan kenaikan kelas atau sebagainya, tapi itu juga berlangsung bersamaan dengan pelajaran mungkin. Seperti menjelajahi alam dan juga meneliti beberapa tumbuhan? Tapi intinya tetap berlibur.

"Kekasihmu akan menjadi pembimbing dan ia yang akan mengurus tendakan? Pantas saja kau sangat menunggunya."

"Selain itu aku juga ingin satu tenda dengannya, dia pasti mengabulkannya kan?" Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi merasa iba dengan teman setenda kalian nanti, mereka pasti akan bosan melihat pasangan bantet yang tidak tahu tempat untuk berlovey-dovey."

"Biarkan saja, yang penting aku setenda dengannya. Dan mungkin aku akan meminta Yoongi hyung agar kami setenda denganmu juga, agar kau sial sekalian." Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sahabatnya yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak mau! Katakan pada Yoongi _hyung_ agar aku setenda dengan Jungkook."

"Baiklah, aku akan memintanya agar kami semua setenda. Aku, kau, Yoongi _hyung_ , si Jeon itu, _hyung_ mu dan juga Hoseok? Bagaimana?" namja bermarga Kim menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Tidak buruk juga, tapi pasti _hyung_ ku akan sering menagihkan hutangku."

"Yang penting kau bisa setenda dengan kelincimu itu."

Tak sadar mereka bercerita hingga kini sudah pukul 15:00, dan tentu saja Jimin akan menetap lebih lama lagi. Ia nyaman berbagi cerita dengan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sahabatnya menyebalkan ditambah aneh.

"Aku sudah memintanya, kata Yoongi hyung ia akan mengurusnya."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan si kelinci itu? Apa kau masih suka mengiriminya pesan?" tanya Jimin, sahabatnya itu suka bercerita kalau ia sering menggoda namja bermarga Jeon itu dengan mengiriminya pesan-pesan mesum atau sekedar menanyai kabarnya.

"Mungkin begitu, pulsaku jadi cepat habis karenanya. Harusnya aku menambahkan kontaknya di KakaoTalk, tapi aku lupa."

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta id-nya?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku lupa."

"Kau bisa memintanya melalui pesan, bodoh!" Taehyung menepuk keningnya, otaknya tidak berpikir hingga kesana, dasar bodoh.

"Benar juga." namja bersurai coklat tua itu mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengirimkan si kelinci tsundere sebuah pesan yang sudah jelas apa itu isinya.

 **To : Kelinci Tsundere**

 **Apa id KakaoTalkmu? Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan pulsaku terus-menerus dengan mengirimu pesan setiap hari.**

Taehyung mematikan lagi ponselnya dan meletakannya di atas kasur tepat di sampingnya. Jimin masih asik dengan ponselnya, sudah jelas ia sedang chattingan dengan Yoongi _hyung_ nya. Lihat saja si Park yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sesekali, dasar pasangan kelewat harmonis?

"Yak! Ingatlah kau berada di _apartmen_ ku, kau pikir aku ini tidak ada? Teruslah berchattingan dengan kekasihmu itu, anggap saja aku hanya iblis kecil." Taehyung memasang wajah kelewat datar. Kau jadi seperti anak kecil yang diacuhi oleh ibumu yang sedang berchattingan dengan ayahmu sekarang, Tae.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja! Cepatlah kau pacari si kelinci itu agar kau tidak miris-miris amat." namja bermarga Kim berdecak, sombong sekali sahabat bantetnya ini.

"Kau gila eh, mana mungkin! Kita saja baru mengenal kurang lebih satu minggu."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Ada yang hanya berkenalan sehari lalu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jimin berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponselnya.

"Itu beda cerita, Park."

•••

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Jimin sedang menelfon kekasihnya untuk meminta jemput dan di antarkan ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, kutunggu _hyung_." namja bersurai merah tua memutuskan sambungannya dan meletakan ponselnya di atas kasur sahabatnya itu. Ia menunggu kekasihnya menjemputnya, dan sahabatnya kini sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu mantanmu si Seulgi sudah memiliki kekasih baru?" namja bersurai coklat tua itu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya ke arah sahabatnya yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli—"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu." sela namja bermarga Kim.

"Lagipula, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Maksudku, aku sudah sepenuhnya menaruh hatiku pada Yoongi _hyung_ ku. Dan kau tahu sendiri aku sudah tidak terlalu selera pada yeoja, ya tapi aku tetap bi."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Aku punya misi untukmu." Jimin menawari sahabatnya dengan seringaiannya, namja bermarga Kim tertarik dan segera mematikan ponselnya, ia menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Bermain? Apa?"

"Besok, aku beri hari esok saja. Jika kau bisa mencuri kecupan di bibir si kelinci manismu itu, aku akan mentraktirmu apapun yang kau inginkan selama dua hari." Taehyung berpikir dengan tantangan sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya itu tidak sulit untuknya, mungkin ia bisa menerimanya?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin memantapkan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, dan jika aku gagal?" Jimin memikirkannya, apa yang bagus untuk hukuman jika sahabatnya gagal?

"Hm.. kau harus menjadi budak-ku dan Yoongi _hyung_ selama seminggu. Dan kau tidak boleh membantah apapun yang kami perintahkan untukmu." Taehyung meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, ia membuat pose berpikir.

"Okay, aku terima." kemudian kedua namja itu berjabat tangan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Tapi, apakah Yoongi _hyung_ akan mengetahuinya?" tanya namja bersurai coklat tua.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya akan memberitahunya ketika kau kalah dalam tantangan ini."

"Dan aku tidak akan kalah, Park." Taehyung memberikan seringaian khasnya, seperti seorang psikopat saja.

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Itu mudah."

Tak berapa lama suara ponsel Jimin berbunyi, ada panggilan dari 'Sugar Daddy' dan namja itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah di bawah _hyung_? Aku akan segera kesana!" Jimin segera memutuskan sambungannya. Ini sudah pukul setengah enam, ia harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok mereka akan pergi _camping_.

Kedua namja itu turun ke lantai bawah dengan menggunakan lift, Taehyung mengantar sahabatnya. Mereka berjalan keluar gedung dan terdapat mobil bewarna hitam di pinggiran, itu mobil kekasih namja bersurai merah tua. Mobilnya mungkin sudah selesai diperbaiki. Jimin segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke arah sahabatnya yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dan juga wajah kelewat datar dari si Kim.

Yoongi membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyapa sahabat kekasihnya itu, mereka cukup dekat, atau mungkin bisa dibilang mereka sangat dekat. Setelah mobil hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung, namja itu segera berjalan untuk balik ke kamarnya.

•••

Disinilah namja bermarga Kim itu, ia uring-uringan di atas kasurnya. Ia sedang memikirkan rencananya untuk mengecup bibir namja bergigi kelinci itu, yang sudah jelas itu adalah tantangan dari sahabat bantetnya.

"Aish, bagaimana jika setelahnya ia membenciku? Lalu ia menjauhiku? Aku saja baru mau memulai permainanku sendiri. Ini gila, tapi aku sudah menerima tantangannya." Taehyung menjambak rambutnya sendiri, pelan. Jika ia menjambaknya sungguhan, bagaimana jika rambutnya botak seperti Saitama? Ia tidak mau. Tentu saja.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh ragu. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Tentu saja, hanya mengecupnya kan? Kurasa itu mudah." yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri, bermenit-menit ia memikirkan rencananya agar lancar dan mulus seperti kulit namja bernama Jeon— lupakan.

Namja bermarga Kim itu menyalakan ponselnya dan membuka gallerinya yang terdapat foto namja bergigi kelinci yangs sedang tertidur pulas di mobilnya. Ia menyeringai—

"Kita akan segera memulai tantanganmu, Park." kemudian namja itu mengecup layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan wajah manis namja bermarga Jeon yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Budayakan review setelah membaca ya^^

 **rep**

 **Kyunie** : Siapa ya?

 **levieren225** : Wah makasih~!

 **SwaggxrBang** : Pastinya, cepet kok tae ngegas dia mah, ahaha.

 **Kimizaku** : Qu terkenyeodh:v bener bangett, aku juga suka karakter kuki yg tsundere gitu, plusplus tae yang absurd. Cocok banget klo digabungin~~

 **Thankyou for your review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - You're Mine

~Hard Fudanshi~

.

 **Chapter 5 - You're Mine**

.

Jungkook sudah bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya, ia membawa ransel hitam yang cukup besar. Isi ransel tersebut terdapat baju, celana, _boxer_ dan keperluan lainnya untuk camping yang akan berlangsung selama tiga hari kedepan.

Karena untuk _camping_ dan hanya sekedar liburan sekolah, murid-murid dibebaskan memakai baju apapun, tetapi dengan syarat baju harus bewarna putih dan menggunakan celana panjang, ya minimal di bawah lutut. Itu untuk hari pertama, dan hari berikutnya mereka dibebaskan memakai warna apapun asalkan itu masih pantas dan sopan.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu memiliki banyak baju polos dengan warna beragam, jadi ia tidak perlu bingung harus memakai baju apa hari ini dan keesokannya.

Setelah semua sudah siap, ia segera keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Namja bermarga Jeon turun melalui _lift_ dan segera menuju tempat parkir.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi ke sekolahnya.

Di perjalanannya menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang, Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang ia selipkan di saku celananya.

Tertulis 'Idiot Kim' di layar ponselnya, namja bermarga Jeon itu menerima panggilannya.

"Kenapa kau menelponku?" Jungkook tetap fokus menyetir, ia tidak ingin kecelakaan dan mati lalu ia tidak ikut dalam _camping_. Tidak akan.

" _Kau cepatlah kemari, aku bosan menunggu_."

"Heh, kau pikir kau ini siapa bisa menyuruhku?"

" _Aku? Calon kekasihmu. Sudahlah jangan banyak membantah, cepat kemari, ini membosankan saat aku hanya berdiam dan duduk di lapangan sekolah._ " _Blushing_ , apa-apaan si Kim tadi? Calon kekasih katanya? Kau gila Kim.

" _Aku tahu kau sedang merona, kau pasti terlihat sangat manis, mungkin aku sudah memperkosamu saat ini juga jika sedang berada bersamamu._ "

"Bajingan! Aku tidak!" tentu saja pipinya semakin memerah, vulgar sekali perkataan si Kim sialan itu.

" _Kau iya, sudahlah aku matikan dulu. Sampai jumpa cantik~_ "

"YAK—" langsung dimatikan oleh namja bermarga Kim itu, sialan sekali dia mengatai Jungkook cantik? Ia pikir Jungkook seorang yeoja? Ayolah Kim, ia memiliki penis sama sepertimu. Meskipun ukurannya jauh berbeda.

"Sialan sekali kau Kim bajingan! Benar-benar tidak termaafkan! Aku ini tampan, iya aku _tam-pan_!" Jungkook menekankan ejaan 'tampan'nya, lalu ia menyelipkan kembali ponsel di saku celananya.

Jungkook berbelok ke kanan dan setelahnya ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Mobilnya melewati gerbang sekolah, lalu ia memarkirkannya di tempat biasa. Mobilnya akan ditinggal selama tiga hari di sekolahnya, dan tentu saja ada satpam serta penjaga lainnya yang akan menjaga mobil murid-murid. Sekolahannya memang elite.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu turun dari mobilnya dengan tas ransel yang sudah berada di gendongannya. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan yang kini sudah dipenuhi banyak murid yang sedang menunggu waktu dimana mereka akan pergi camping. Karena ini masih pukul 07:25, sedangkan jam perginya pukul 08:00.

Jungkook menelusuri satu-persatu celah lapangan, ia mencari si namja Kim, katanya ia sedang duduk? Tapi murid disini rata-rata semuanya berdiri, kecuali yang berkepentingan saja. Memangnya si Kim itu penting?

Di keramaian, tiba-tiba satu tangan sudah menarik Jungkook yang terkejut setelahnya. Oke, ternyata itu si Kim Idiot Taehyung.

"Kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu." Mereka sudah berada di pojokan yang terdapat lima kursi berderet, banyak sunbae atau sebut saja beberapa dari mereka adalah pengurus kepentingan camping yang sedang duduk, hanya ada satu kursi yang tersisa.

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget sialan, untung saja jantungku baik-baik saja!" namja bersurai coklat tua itu mendudukan Jungkook di kursi yang tersisa itu,

"Kau duduklah, aku akan berdiri saja." Namja bermarga Jeon mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku bukan panitia pengurus dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya." Namja Jeon berdiri lagi, Taehyung berdecak malas. Keras kepala sekali.

"Aku sudah meminta izin Yoongi-hyung untuk satu kursi, jadi karena aku sudah cukup lama berada disini, lebih baik kau saja yang duduk." Taehyung mendudukan paksa si namja tsundere tadi. Jungkook hanya menghela napasnya dan menaruh tasnya di samping kanan.

"Lalu? Apa kau akan berdiri menjadi patung di depanku? Aku bosan melihat tubuhmu."

"Kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih sekali, sudah berbaik hati aku menyuruhmu duduk dan tidak berdiri. Dan juga, aku tahu kau berbicara kebalikan dari pikiranmu itu, kau suka-kan melihat tubuhku ini?" namja bermarga Kim itu menegakkan tubuhnya seolah ia sedang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang kurus, tapi cukup menggoda.

"Kau gila, mana mungkin!" Taehyung menggodanya dengan mencolek dagunya, serta senyuman idiotnya yang benar-benar membuat namja bergigi kelinci sangat ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Diamlah jika kau tidak ingin aku menelanjangimu ditengah keramaian." Sepertinya kedua namja itu lupa kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua, mengapa mereka terus sibuk sendiri seakan dunia milik kedua namja itu saja dan lainnya hanya seperti angin yang berhembus?

"Telanjangi aku kalau kau berani." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan menantangku."

"Aku tidak."

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, aku bosan berdebat." Diambilnya ponsel yang terselip di saku celananya, Jungkook lebih baik bermain dengan ponselnya daripada terus melihat tubuh yang berdiri tegap di depannya itu.

Taehyung yang melihat namja bergigi kelinci itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia mengambil ponsel itu dari genggamannya.

"Kim, kubilang aku malas berdebat." Namja bermarga Jeon menatapnya sinis,

"Kau malah sibuk dengan ponselmu sedangkan ada namja tampan di depanmu ini," ucap Taehyung kelewat percaya diri, tapi memang benar sih ia tampan.

"Memang kau ingin aku melakukan apa denganmu, eh?" balas Jungkook tak kalah sinis dengan tatapannya.

"Jangan bertanya seperti kau sedang menawari tubuhmu yang menggiurkan itu." Jungkook menyubit perut rata namja Kim sialan dan namja itu meringis kesakitan, namja bermarga Jeon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk merebut kembali ponselnya dari genggaman si Kim itu.

"Kau ini tidak bisa halus sedikit ya?" Taehyung mengelus perut ratanya yang terhalang oleh baju,

"Kau yang memulainya." Jungkook menyelipkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana. Namja bermarga Kim menyender di dinding, untung saja mereka duduk di pojokan jadi ia bisa menopangkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Kau tidak lelah berdiri? Aku sedang ingin sedikit berbaik hati untuk menawarkanmu duduk jika kau ingin." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya.

"Tidak, tapi jika aku duduk lalu kau duduk juga di pangkuanku, itu tidak masalah." Sepertinya Jeon Jungkook sudah kebal dengan ucapan sialan si Kim itu, jadi terdengar ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau saja yang duduk." Namja bernama Jeon Jungkook yang memiliki surai bewarna hitam sedikit kecoklatan itu berdiri, Taehyung yang sudah memiliki niat lain pun duduk ke kursi yang sudah kosong karena Jungkook sudah tidak lagi duduk di situ.

"Baiklah." Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dari belakang dan terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Namja bermarga Jeon membrontak untuk bangkit dari pangkuan si Kim, tapi si Kim sialan malah mengunci pergerakan tangannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang lengkap dengan tangan Jungkook yang ikut dipeluk.

"Yak! Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Taehyung malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga pada saat si Jungkook lelah membrontak.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Diamlah, Jeon. Tetaplah seperti ini." Namja bersurai coklat tua itu mengisyaratkan agar posisi mereka yang tetap seperti itu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah dalam pelukannya. Jungkook pasrah saja, tenaga si Kim lebih kuat darinya, padahal tubuhnya kalah telak dengan namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan! Lepaskan saja pelukanmu itu!"

"Tidak, ini nyaman. Kau hangat." _Blush_ , katakanlah apakah Jungkook sedang terbang? Jangan terlalu tinggi Kook, kau bisa tersangkut di ranting pohon.

"T-terserah kau saja, aku lelah," ucap Jungkook tergagap. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya menatap mereka berulang kali tapi hanya sekilas saja, mereka penasaran apa yang sedang dua namja lakukan dengan posisi yang sedikit terlihat ambigu.

Seorang namja pendek dengan rambutnya yang bewarna merah tua dan juga namja pendek lainnya yang berjalan di sampingnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung, ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Aku mencarimu, Tae. Kupikir kau sedang dimana, ternyata kau sedang berlovey-dovey dengan Jungkookmu ini." Jungkook baru saja ingin mengajukan protes, tapi sudah disela oleh namja yang memangkunya itu. _Oke, sekarang apa? 'Jungkook-mu' katanya? Ia pikir aku ini kekasih si Kim bajingan hah? Dan juga, apa-apaan itu dengan 'berlovey-dovey'? Menjijikkan sekali_. -ucap Jungkook dalam hati, akhirnya ia hanya bisa membatin saja.

"Dia yang memaksaku untuk memangkunya." Damn! Hebat kau Kim sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak, padahal ia-lah yang sudah memaksa si kelinci itu dengan caranya yang tidak elit. Jungkook membuka mulutnya tercengang, si Kim itu mungkin bisa memenangkan ajang untuk nominasi 'Namja teridiot'

"Wah kau agresif juga—" ucap Jimin yang langsung disela oleh si Jeon sambil membrontak lagi untuk berdiri, tapi ditahan semakin erat dengan namja sialan di belakangnya itu.

"Tidak! Fitnah kau Kim bajingan! Mati kau!"

"Berhenti membrontak, bunny. Aku hanya bercanda." Jimin dan namja di sampingnya yang bernama Yoongi hanya menghela napas, Taehyung memang pintar mengambil kesempatan. Lihat si Kim, memeluk tubuh Jeon dari belakang seperti koala.

"Sudahlah, daripada kami menganggu acara lovey-dovey kalian. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini hyung, kita juga harus bermesraan seperti mereka." Jimin mengenggam tangan kekasihnya, Yoongi masih memasang tampang datarnya dan menuruti saja kemana si kekasih bantetnya arahkan.

"Dalam mimpimu, Chim. Aku memiliki urusan lain, jadi kita tidak bisa berlama-lama berdua." Taehyung hanya menyunggingkan senyuman idiotnya dari balik Jungkook, sedangkan namja di pangkuannya itu hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Sampai jumpa kalian, jangan berlama-lama berposisi seperti itu sebelum orang-orang mengira kalian sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Jimin segera menarik tangan kekasihnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Siapa namja di sampingnya tadi?" tanya Jungkook dengan tetap berada di pangkuan namja Kim.

"Yoongi hyung maksudmu?"

"Oh, dia kekasih si _sunbae_ bantet itu?" Jungkook sepertinya sudah tertular oleh namja di belakangnya itu, ia jadi ikut-ikutan menyebut bantet untuk namja bernama Park Jimin.

"Ya, terlihat manis-kan? Padahal ia adalah topnya." Taehyung memajukan wajahnya dan menopang dagunya di bahu namja bergigi kelinci. Tubuh namja di pangkuannya ini pas sekali, tubuhnya yang montok benar-benar pas dalam pelukannya.

"Wah, aku terkejut. Kuingatkan untuk menyingkir dari bahuku." Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan,

Dagunya tidak sengaja tercium oleh namja bermarga Kim yang juga tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, tepat sekali berhadapan.

Namja Jeon segera membuang wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan Taehyung hanya melongo. Tapi barusan lumayan, ketidak-sengajaan yang indah kalau menurut namja bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Bukan salahku." Namja bersurai coklat tua segera menegaskannya, karena itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, salahkan saja kepala mereka yang menoleh dengan kompaknya.

"A-ah i-itu apa, maksudku, ah lupakan saja," ucap Jungkook tergagap sekaligus kikuk, ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, meskipun masih berdegup kencang.

"L-lepas, aku ingin berdiri saja." Taehyung tak bergeming,

"H-hyung, lepaskan." Wow, Jungkook sudah menjadi _hoobae_ penurut rupanya?

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi sudah jam delapan. Kita akan ke bus. Jadi tidak perlu." Lagi-lagi Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, pasrah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur sih, ia senang berada di pangkuan namja Kim dan dipeluk seperti ini. Terlihat kan sifat tsunderenya? Omongannya selalu berkebalikan dengan respon tubuhnya serta pikirannya itu.

Kini sudah tepat pukul delapan, salah satu guru sudah menginformasikan kalau murid-murid sudah boleh masuk ke dalam bus. Ada empat bus, mereka bebas memilih bus yang mana saja selama masih ada tempat untuk mereka duduk.

Taehyung berjalan bersampingan dengan si Jeon yang sudah menggendong tasnya lagi, mereka sedang menunggu satu-persatu untuk masuk ke dalam bus 4. Kenapa bus 4? Karena ia sudah berjanji untuk bergabung bersama Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan hyung-nya, Namjoon.

Kedua namja bermarga Kim dan Jeon berjalan hingga paling belakang, di tempat duduk paling belakang tersedia lima tempat duduk berjejer, dan di tempat itu sudah terdapat Yoongi dan juga kekasih bantetnya, lalu ada Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Apa kami harus duduk di atap?" gurau Taehyung, karena hanya tersisa satu tempat duduk. Dan, mana mungkin satu tempat duduk akan muat untuk satu namja montok dan juga namja yang kurus, tapi-kan yang satunya montok? Jadi apakah itu muat? Kurasa tidak.

"Aku bisa duduk sendiri, kau bergabunglah dengan mereka, hyung." Jungkook duduk di tempat depannya, disitu tersedia dua tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Kau duduk bersamanya saja, Tae. Tasmu biarkan disini." Taehyung menitipkan tasnya pada hyung-nya sejak awal ia datang tadi, dan hyung-nya dengan sukarela mebawakan tasnya untuk sementara. Baik sekali.

"Tentu." Namja bersurai coklat tua itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang menoleh saat tersadar ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Menemanimu."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Oke baiklah, aku ganti kalimatku. Aku bukan mau menemanimu, aku memang ingin duduk bersamamu." Namjoon yang mendengar penuturan adiknya itu berdehem menggoda,

"Jangan beri celah, Kim," ucap Namjoon dari belakangnya.

"Diamlah hyung, kau juga Kim." Namjoon lupa, mereka-kan keluar dari lubang yang sama, tentu saja mereka satu marga. Bodoh.

"Oh begitu, tapi dilarang keras untuk menggangguku," balas Jungkook, dan namja bersurai coklat tua malah mencubit pipi kirinya.

"Tidak, paling aku hanya menggodamu." Seringaian yang tercetak di wajah namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri, ia seperti sedang duduk bersama ahjussi-ahjussi mesum dan pedo.

"Kalau begitu segera siapkan kuburanmu." Kembali lagi sifat _tsundere_ nya.

Seorang guru di dalam bus nomor 4 itu berjalan dari depan ke belakang sembari menghitung satu persatu murid dan memberikan mereka satu kertas berbentuk bulat, murid-murid harus menuliskan namanya sendiri dan menempelnya di bajunya.

Dan perjalanan segera dimulai, bus sudah berjalan mengikuti bus nomor satu, dua, tiga yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

Jungkook merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengambil headseatnya, sedangkan Taehyung ia sedang membaca KakaoTalk dari sahabatnya yang hanya duduk di belakangnya itu. Tapi Jimin duduk paling ujung kiri dengan di sampingnya adalah sang kekasih.

 **ChimChim**

 _Jangan lupakan taruhan kita, ne._

Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan uangmu, karena aku akan membeli barang-barang ber-merk gucci.

 _Percaya diri sekali eh? Buktikan saja_.

Kau tidak akan percaya mungkin, aku bahkan tidak sengaja mencium dagunya, nyaris saja kami berciuman, karena itu hanya berjarak sedikit dari bibir seksinya itu.

 _Wow, kau hebat sekali. Apakah setelahnya ia mematahkan lehermu?_

Apa kau tidak lihat leherku masih utuh? Kau tahu, ia merona, _man_!

 _Tentu saja ia malu, itukan tidak sengaja._

Terserah saja. Dan juga, tubuhnya yang montok itu sangat pas di dalam pelukanku.

 _Jatuh cinta, Kim?_

Aku tidak yakin.

 _Kau jatuh cinta! Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi!_

Aku baru memulai permainanku sendiri, masa aku sudah kalah? Tidak semudah itu, tapi mungkin suatu saat? Entahlah, si Jeon itu benar-benar

 _Apa katamu, hanya buktikan taruhannya._

Tentu.

Setelahnya, Taehyung mematikan ponselnya dan menyelipkannya di saku celana. Ia menoleh ke arah Jeon yang masih asik mendengarkan lagu serta memainkan ponselnya.

Namja bersurai coklat tua menarik sebelah headseatnya dan memasangnya di telinganya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mulai."

"Aku hanya meminjam bentar, aku ingin mendengar juga."

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, karena saat ia melakukan pergerakan headseatnya akan terlepas mengingat mereka memakainya sebelah-sebelah.

Taehyung melihat mata Jungkook yang sedikit sayu, apa hoobae di sampingnya ini mengantuk? Memangnya ia tidur jam berapa semalam?

"Kau mengantuk, Kook?"

"Eh? Tidak," jawabnya gengsi, tapi ia memang mengantuk, kemarin ia menonton anime hingga larut malam, karena tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa menonton anime kan?

"Tidurlah, aku tidak akan menganggumu. Percaya padaku." Apa Jungkook bisa mempercayainya? Karena setiap ia tertidur dan terdapat namja idiot itu di sekitarnya, sudah pasti ia dijahili, seperti di foto, mukanya yang dicoret-coret, lalu apa lagi nanti?

Taehyung yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook segera membuka suaranya,

"Aku serius, Kook." Kali ini namja bergigi kelinci itu percaya, hanya kali ini. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dan menyelipkan ponselnya di saku celana, ia memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

Headseat yang mereka pakai sebelah-sebelah masih tersangkut di telinganya, Jungkook tidak melepaskannya. Tak lama, namja bermarga Jeon sepertinya sudah terlelap, terlihat saat kepalanya terjatuh ke kanan membuat headseat yang tertaut di telinga Taehyung terlepas. Namja bermarga Kim di sampingnya dengan segala ke-modus-annya membawa kepala si Jeon agar menyender di bahunya. Kemudian si Kim melepaskan headseat yang masih tertaut di telinga Jungkook.

"Aku berbuat baik, daripada kepalamu terpentok jendela. Yah— sekalian mengambil kesempatan tidak buruk juga kan?" Taehyung berucap sendiri sambil menyeringai. Untung saja si Jeon tidak terbangun karena pergerakannya itu.

"Kau manis sekali sih." Taehyung memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat, ia menilainya dari ujung rambutnya-hingga dagunya, sempurna. Belum lagi bibir merah mudanya itu, sedikit mengkilap, Jungkook sepertinya menggunakan _lip balm_ agar bibirnya tidak kering.

"Jangan membuatku langsung kalah, ini tidak asik." Taehyung terus berujar sendiri, Namjoon yang sedari tadi melirik adiknya itu hanya tersenyum-senyum bodoh melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Kesempatan sekali ya, Tae?" Namjoon membuka suaranya, ia rindu untuk menggoda adiknya.

"Yap, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan," balas Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si kelinci.

"Kutunggu jadian kalian." Taehyung mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke belakang, Namjoon hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Beberapa _yeoja_ menatap kedua insan bermarga Kim dan Jeon itu penasaran, ada juga yang menatap cemburu karena mengira si Kim itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Tak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa _namja_ yang menatap mereka penuh tanya, tapi ada juga yang melihat Jungkook dengan berbinar karena kelinci itu sangat manis saat tertidur.

Taehyung yang tersadar karena risih dilihati terus pun berdehem dan menyadarkan beberapa yeoja dan namja tersebut. Memang mereka itu tontonan publik apa? Iyasih, Taehyung memang tampan, tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu.

Namja bermarga Kim itu penasaran dengan ponsel si kelinci, ia mengambilnya diam-diam dari saku celananya, terdapat dua notif di layar yang terkunci. Pesan biasa, itupun tidak ada namanya, hanya tertulis nomor telepon saja.

Jika Taehyung lihat, pesan itu baru terkirim lima menit yang lalu.

Jungkook sedikit bergerak dan matanya juga sedikit terbuka, tapi ia masih diambang bawah sadar.

"Hm, kenapa Kook? Tidurlah lagi." Namja bergigi kelinci itu mengangguk dan kembali tertidur, ia tidak sadar selama ini kepalanya bersender di bahu namja di sampingnya.

"Mengantuk sekali, ya?" namja bersurai coklat tua mengelus surai Jungkook lalu terkekeh pelan.

Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh, mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat jam mereka baru akan sampai, sedangkan ini baru berlalu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Taehyung jadi bisa mengambil kesempatan lebih lama lagi untuk berdekatan dengan si Jeon, belum lagi nanti mereka akan setenda mengingat Jimin yang sudah memintanya langsung pada kekasihnya.

Mungkin perjalanan ini akan sangat membosankan jika saja Taehyung tidak bersama kelinci montok yang bisa ia jahili, karena semua murid hanya sibuk masing-masing dengan ponselnya atau sekedar tertidur. Mengapa Jimin memilih bus yang dipenuhi murid pendiam seperti ini sih?

Sedangkan keempat namja di belakangnya sedang bercanda, ada juga pasangan YoonMin yang sesekali menebar kemesraan, Hoseok yang meledeknya dengan Namjoon yang mendukungnya, karena kini tidak ada Seokjin kesayangannya, membosankan sekali.

Taehyung tidak berjanji soal ia yang tidak akan mengambil foto atau selca bersama si kelinci yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia sudah menyalakan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa selca dengan wajah idiotnya, lalu ia mempostingnya beberapa di instagram. Si Kim ini suka sekali mengambil foto saat Jeon tertidur ya? Oh ya, ingat Taehyung sangat menyukai wajah damai si kelinci yang sedang tertidur dengan manisnya.

Namja bersurai coklat tua itu menuliskan caption 'aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak mengambil selca. Kekekeke, lucu sekali wajahmu, Jeon.' lalu ia mentag instagram milik Jungkook dan mempostingnya.

Setelah itu, Taehyung beralih ke snapgram, ia mengambil video Jungkook yang sedang tertidur di bahunya itu, lalu ia mengarahkan kameranya ke wajahnya dan tersenyum sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tunggulah rumor kencanmu dengan si kelinci, Kim. Dan biarkan yeoja yang menggilaimu merasakan sakit hati.

Sudah satu jam dua puluh menit perjalanan berlangsung, dan Jungkook sudah tertidur selama satu jam kurang. Saat ia merasakan lehernya sedikit pegal ia membuka matanya perlahan,

"E-eh?" ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu namja bersurai coklat tua, Jungkook jadi kikuk sendiri, apa saat ia tertidur tadi ia tidak sadar kepalanya terjatuh ke bahu si namja Kim itu?

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat sekali, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan tidurmu?"

"Ah itu, aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Dan, maaf aku tidak tersadar tadi—"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan," sela Taehyung, si Jeon itu tidak tahu saja kalau si namja Kim yang memindahkan posisi kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan membuka dua notifikasi pesan yang belum ia baca, tapi tidak ada nama yang tertera.

 **From : *nomor telfon***

 **Kau di bus mana sih? Kenapa aku mencarimu sedari tadi tidak ada?**

 **From : *nomor telfon***

 **Aku di bus tiga, apa kau tidak di bus tiga?**

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Apa itu temannya? Atau mungkin itu Yugyeom? Tapi Yugyeom pasti akan mengiriminya KakaoTalk, bukan melalui pesan seperti itu.

Oh iya, Jungkook lupa memberitahu Yugyeom kalau ia berada di bus empat, mungkin saja temannya itu mencarinya?

Jungkook beralih ke KakaoTalk dan mengabaikan pesan barusan, dan benar saja kalau si Yugyeom sudah mengiriminya pesan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

 **Yugyeom**

 _Kau berada di bus mana? Kenapa tidak bersamaku?_

Eh? Maaf aku baru membalasnya. Aku berada di bus 4, si Kim sialan itu menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

Jungkook mengirimkan pesannya tapi tidak langsung dibalas oleh Yugyeom, tentu saja.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu beralih ke instagram setelah melihat notif di atas yang terdapat logo instagram dan tertulis taekimtae mentagnya.

" _Hyung_."Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau berbohong."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang—"

"Ini apa?!" Jungkook memeperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang terdapat postingan Taehyung yang belum berapa lama itu.

"Aku kan tidak berjanji." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman idiotnya, namja bermarga Jeon itu menyubit pinggangnya.

"Yak! Akh! Jeon, lepaskan!" namja bermarga Kim berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau benar-benar, Kim." Taehyung mengelus perutnya yang terhalang oleh baju, mungkin itu akan membiru tak lama lagi. Dan untung saja Jungkook sudah melepaskan cubitan mautnya, dan kini ia merajuk. Sepertinya Jungkook sudah malas berdebat, ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkan saja si namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Itu manis, Kook. Percayalah. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengambil foto saat melihatmu tertidur, itu benar-benar manis." Merona lagi, untung saja wajahnya sedang mengarah ke kaca jendela, jadi tidak terlihat oleh si namja bermarga Kim itu. _Memangnya saat aku tidur wajahku seperti apa eoh? Kenapa ia suka sekali mengambil fotoku saat tertidur?_ -batin Jungkook.

"Jangan diam merajuk seperti itu, aku lebih senang mendengar umpatanmu." Namja bermarga Jeon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung, menggemaskan sekali dia itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku lelah." Jungkook masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan ingatkan pada Taehyung untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak melahap habis bibir namja bermarga Jeon yang terlihat manis itu.

"Kook, aku ingatkan padamu untuk tidak terus mengerucutkan bibirmu. Itu menggemaskan, jangan sampai aku memperkosamu."

"Bajingan! Kau ini manusia apa bukan sih? Benar-benar." Jungkook memukulnya pelan di berbagai bagian tubuhnya, Taehyung menangkisnya satu persatu dan membalas dengan menggelitik Jungkook, namja bermarga Jeon itu menghindar ke segala arah. Ia tertawa bercampur kesal.

Taehyung mengunci pergerakan Jungkook dengan memeluknya lagi di bagian pinggangnya.

"Kau ini! Lepaskan!" Taehyung malah menatapnya lekat dengan matanya yang berbinar, seperti terpesona dengan wajah manis Jungkook. Si namja Jeon menghentikan brontakannya, ia mati kutu melihat tatapan lekat Taehyung. Wajahnya memanas, ia bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya.

Si namja bermarga Kim mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan semakin mendekat, Jungkook semakin memanas dan memerah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

 _CUP_

Taehyung mengecup bibirnya sekilas, mata Jungkook membelalak. Ia terkejut, apa barusan itu? Taehyung mengecupnya? Tepat di bibirnya?

"K-kau, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung malah menyunggingkan senyumannya, bukan senyuman idiot, tetapi lebih ke senyuman yang manis. Wajah mereka masih berdekatan.

"Mengecupmu? Kau manis sih, aku tidak tahan." Jungkook masih memprosesnya,

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"SIALAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG! KAU—KAU? ITU _FIRST KISS_ KU, BAJINGAN, KEPARAT!" sekarang semua menatap mereka, Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jeon, tak berbeda dengan empat namja di belakangnya yang juga menatap ke arah mereka, berbeda dengan Namjoon, ia memang sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya sedari awal. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa kalian menatapku? Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian sendiri!" Jungkook memarahi orang-orang yang menatapnya kaget saat ia berteriak tadi,

"Jangan berisik," ucap salah satu yeoja meningatkan.

Semua sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sedangkan Jimin, ia sudah menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali, sepertinya ia kalah dalam taruhan bersama sahabatnya itu.

Jungkook masih kesal dan memerah, Taehyung jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, maafkan aku, habisnya aku serius saat mengatakan kau manis." Jungkook hanya diam, namja bermarga Kim semakin bingung harus melakukan apa?

"Kook?" tidak ada sahutan.

"Jungkook?"

"Jeon Jungkook?"

" _Hiks_." suara isakan pelan yang keluar dengan mulus dari bibir namja bermarga Jeon.

"Kau menangis? Yak, jangan menangis. Kook? Jangan menangis, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah." Taehyung gelagapan, ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Kook? Baiklah-baiklah, kau ingin apa? Katakanlah. Aku tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah, jadi katakan yang kau mau." Masih tidak ada balasan.

"Apapun." Jungkook mengelap air-matanya kasar dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku ingin kau ikuti semua yang aku suruh selama tiga hari, kau tidak boleh membantah, jika kau membantah sekali itu akan bertambah sehari dan seterusnya seperti itu." Mungkin dengan begitu, si Kim sialan ini tidak lagi menganggunya kan?

"Baiklah, tapi maafkan aku dulu. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu first kissmu." Jungkook membenarkan headseatnya yang tergantung sedari tadi, lalu mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada gunanya juga terus mengumpat pada namja idiot di sampingnya ini, tidak akan merubah apapun, lebih baik membuat perjanjian.

"Sialan sekali _first kiss_ ku denganmu, bahkan kau bukan kekasihku."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Aku tidak. Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak kan? Sekarang kau milikku." benar-benar si Kim Taehyung ini, seenaknya sekali dia itu eh?

"Apaan? Tidak, kau percaya diri sekali."

"Jeon Jungkook, kau milikku." Jungkook tak bergeming, ia sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi entah kenapa respon-nya berkebalikan.

"Jungkook? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Baiklah—"

"Maksudmu, baiklah? Kau menerimaku?" Jungkook mengangguk pasrah, namja bermarga Kim langsung memeluknya senang. Si Jeon mendorong-dorongnya agar menjauh. Apa tadi? Aku menerimanya? Apa-apaan? Aku tidak! -batin Jungkook

Kim, kau sudah kalah dengan permainanmu sendirikan? Apa kau jatuh cinta dengannya? Taehyung jatuh ke dalam pesona Jeon Jungkook. Mungkin memang Taehyung sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Berarti sekarang, kau milikku, _baby Jeon_." panggilannya barusan membuat Jungkook memerah, ia tersenyum samar.

"Tapi perjanjian tetap akan berlangsung." tegas namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan.

"Tentu saja, baby." Taehyung mengelus surai namja yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Jika ditanya apakah empat namja yang duduk di paling belakang itu mendengarnya atau tidak, jawabannya tentu mereka mendengarnya, bahkan orang-orang disekitar mereka juga pasti mendengarnya.

Kalo Jimin sih santai saja, ia sudah yakin tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mereka segera menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia hanya perlu menagihkan pajak jadian saja. Kalau Hoseok, ia masih sedikit tidak percaya, karena ia saja tidak mengenal namja bermarga Jeon itu, hanya tahu sesekali saat Taehyung menemuinya dan mengupload fotonya di instagram. Dan Namjoon? Ia saking bosannya karena tidak ada Seokjinnya, namja yang merupakan hyung dari Taehyung itu memang sudah memperhatikan adiknya dari awal. Adiknya itu memang hebat mengambil kesempatan seperti kakaknya ya?

"Kutunggu pajak jadianmu, Tae," ucap Yoongi, tumben sekali ia mau mengerluarkan suara emasnya itu. Suaranya-kan mahal.

"Wah, kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi, Tae? Kenalkan si Jeon itu pada kami." Hoseok ikut menimbrung, Jungkook jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"Nanti saja, kalian akan mengenalnya. Percayalah, dia sangat manis." Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung. Kenapa si Kim ini tidak peka sih? Ia kan malu.

"Apa? Kau malu? Cepat atau lambat kau akan akrab dengan empat makhluk idiot itu."

"Kau yang idiot, Tae." itu Namjoon, hyungnya. Hyungnya itu tahu jelas sifat adiknya. Taehyung hanya diam dan tetap menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Apa katamu. Aku bosan." Jungkook menghela nafas,

"Kau bosan? Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hmm, apa kau bisa mengusulkan sesuatu?"

"Bermain dengan mereka? Hitung-hitung kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka, lalu kalian akan segera akrab."

"Bermain apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan raut bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan batu gunting kertas? Lalu yang kalah akan mendapatkan jitakkan dari masing-masing yang menang."

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Oke kalau begitu." Taehyung menoleh ke arah belakang,

"Mari kita bermain batu gunting kertas—"

"Ayok, aku sudah mendengar peraturannya," sela Jimin dengan antusias, ia bosan daritadi hanya diam di bus saja. Tiga namja lainnya pasti juga sudah mendengarkan? Lagian tempat duduk mereka hanya depan belakang.

Sebenarnya Yoongi malas, tapi yasudahlah, kekasih bantetnya itu memaksanya untuk ikut bermain.

Taehyung pindah duduk ke belakang dan Jungkook duduk di tempatnya tadi, agar ia bisa ikut bermain.

Omong-omong, mereka bermain batu gunting kertas berenam dan yang menang paling awal ia akan keluar dan aman, begitupun seterusnya hingga tersisa satu orang yang kalah di akhir.

" _Hana-dul-set_!" Namjoon memenangkan yang pertama, ia keluar dan aman.

" _Hana-dul-set_!"

" _Hana-dul-set_!" Jungkook aman.

Dan begitu seterusnya hingga tersisa Jimin dan Taehyung.

" _Hana-dul-set_!" Jimin kalah, berarti ia harus mendapatkan jitakkan dari kelima namja itu. Satu persatu menjitak kepalanya dan,

"Apa ini tidak apa?" tanya Jungkook ragu, pasalnya ia saja yang paling muda dari semuanya dan juga ia belum mengenal dekat si Park Jimin itu.

"Santai saja, kau bisa memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan 'hyung' dan juga ini hanya permainan, sesuai dengan peraturannya kau bisa—" belum sempat Hoseok menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Jungkook sudah menjitak dengan mulus kepala Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah, hyung." Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman lima jari, ia akan mencoba berbaur.

"Siapa tadi namamu? Jeon apa?" tanya Namjoon sedikit lupa, padahal ia sering men-stalk instagram namja bergigi kelinci itu setelah Taehyung memposting fotonya dan menge-tagnya.

"Jeon Jungkook," balas Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya? Aku bertanya dengan kekasihmu, Kim." Saat Namjoon mengucapkan kata 'kekasihmu' membuat Jungkook sedikit canggung.

"Margamu juga Kim, sudah kita lanjutkan saja ini. Kau banyak tanya, hyung." Yang lain terkekeh melihat kedua adik-kakak yang malah berdebat kecil seperti itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya sekali," balas Namjoon tidak mau kalah. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, ternyata adik-kakak sama saja, sama-sama keras kepala.

Mereka melanjutkan permainannya dengan sesekali tertawa karena melihat yang kalah kesakitan, atau terkadang Taehyung yang tidak tega menjitak kepala kekasih-barunya-itu.

Keenam namja itu bermain hingga tak sadar mereka akan segera sampai ke tempat tujuan, saat bus berhenti dan seorang guru memberitahukan kalau mereka sudah sampai, keenam namja yang sedang asik bermain batu gunting kertas itu menghentikan permainannya.

Murid-murid yang tadinya masih tertidur sudah dibanguni oleh teman di sampingnya, dan beberapa dari mereka merapihkan lagi barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Jungkook kembali ke tempat awalnya untuk mengambil tas ranselnya, Taehyung sudah mengambil tasnya yang ia titipkan oleh Namjoon.

Murid satu-persatu turun dari bus melalui pintu depan dan belakang, karena keenam namja itu duduk di paling belakang, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri untuk turun, langsung turun saja.

Keenam namja itu jalan beriringan, murid-murid diarahkan untuk segera ke tempat luas yang sudah disediakan, di situ terdapat tenda-tenda yang belum dirangkai.

Yoongi segera berjalan ke arah guru, ia memang sudah seharusnya mengurus bagian tenda-tenda. Dan tentu ia harus mengelompokkan yeoja dengan yeoja dan namja dengan namja. Tapi karena semua itu urusan Yoongi, yang sudah diatur tidak boleh dibantah, jadi siapapun teman setendanya mau ia _hoobae_ ataupun _sunbae_ , mereka harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Itu juga agar menjalin erat hubungan baik antar _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_.

Yoongi mulai membacakan satu kertas yang sudah ia bawa, di kertas itu berisi nama-nama murid dan nomor-nomor tenda yang sudah dikelompokkan.

Saat Yoongi sudah membacakan semua kelompok, murid-murid sudah saling mencari teman setendanya, itulah guna dari kertas nama yang diberikan saat di bus tadi.

Kalau Yoongi tentu saja akan bergabung bersama kelima namja itu. Dia sendiri yang membuat kelompoknya kan, itu juga permintaan kekasihnya.

Beberapa murid sudah memulai membangun tendanya sendiri dengan bantuan dari beberapa panitia yang merupakan kakak tingkat mereka.

Kalau kelompok Yoongi sih sudah pasti ia yang akan mengarahkan, kan ia juga merupakan panitia, ia sudah tahu cara-caranya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah lima namja yang sudah berdiri mengelilingi tenda yang belum terangkai.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Yoongi santai, ia mulai mengarahkan cara-caranya. Mereka membagi tugas, jika yang satu akan menahan yang ini maka yang satu akan menahan yang disana.

Ada seorang guru yang memberitahukan kalau setelah tenda mereka sudah selesai dibentuk, murid-murid boleh beristirahat selama satu jam lalu setelahnya mereka harus berkumpul di dekat pos, itu cukup luas.

Saat keenam namja satu kelompok yang sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian tendanya itu, satu persatu dari mereka melepas satunya dan meninggalkannya di depan tenda lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Jungkook sudah menjatuhkan tas ranselnya di pojokkan, diikuti namja bersurai coklat tua yang juga menaruh tasnya di samping tas Jungkook.

Begitupun dengan pasangan YoonMin yang tidak terpisahkan, mereka sudah meletakkan tas masing-masing dengan bersampingan. Hoseok dan Namjoon juga sudah menaruh tasnya di tempat yang tersisa.

Mereka sudah duduk di dekat tas masing-masing. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, di dalam tenda itu sangat pengap, hawanya terasa panas. Jadi, keenam namja itu tidak menutup tenda dengan rapat, mereka membuka sedikit untuk celah agar angin dapat masuk.

"Apa kita akan berdiam saja selama satu jam?" Taehyung membuka suaranya, karena dari tadi seisi tenda itu diam tak bergeming, hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas.

"Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur. Hyung, bangunkan aku jika sudah satu jam, ne?" Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di tasnya. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali saat perjalanan tadi. Hoseok juga ikut membaringkan dirinya, ia sedikit lelah dalam perjalanan.

"Kalian? Tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" tanya Yoongi kepada tiga namja lainnya.

"Aku tidak hyung, aku sudah tidur tadi," jawab Jungkook.

"Aku akan menemani si kelinci ini saja," ucap Taehyung di samping Jungkook.

"Kau?" tanya Yoongi yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon. Yang ditanya malah menyunggingkan senyuman yang entah itu senyuman seperti apa.

"Aku sih tadinya ingin menonton—kau tahu maksudku kan? Tapi tidak jadi deh, aku ingin menelepon Seokjinku saja." Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud si Kim Namjoon itu, pasti video porno.

Yoongi berbaring di samping kekasihnya yang sudah memejamkan mata, kalau ia sih hanya ingin tiduran saja, tidak berniat untuk tidur, tadi malam ia sudah banyak tidur, jadi ia tidak mengantuk.

Beralih lagi dengan kedua namja yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka juga sedang tiduran bersampingan, hanya saja mereka tidak benar-benar tidur.

Jungkook memainkan ponselnya, ia sedang membalas pesan temannya, tentu saja Yugyeom. Taehyung yang melihat kekasihnya tertawa-tawa sendiri pun mengintip siapa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Taehyung saat ia melihat nama 'Yugyeom'

"Temanku."

"Oh, bukannya kau tidak memiliki teman? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya saat itu." Jungkook melirik namja bersurai coklat tua sekilas,

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak teman bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki teman."

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan temanmu itu padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya agar aku bisa mengingat teman-teman kekasihku. Aku juga harus mengenal orang-orang disekitarmu." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Terserah saja, tapi tidak sekarang." Taehyung mengacak surai kekasihnya.

"Besikaplah dengan manis, tapi aku juga menyukai Jeon Jungkook yang suka mengumpat. Jadi bagaimana? Kau harus seperti apa?" Taehyung memindahkan posisi tidurannya menghadap sang kekasih yang sedang tiduran telentang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku."

"Sepertinya aku suka Jeon Jungkook yang seperti itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **{Wattpad : hyeojinpark}**


	6. Chapter 6 - Red Flag

_"Besikaplah dengan manis, tapi aku juga menyukai Jeon Jungkook yang suka mengumpat. Jadi bagaimana? Kau harus seperti apa?" Taehyung memindahkan posisi tidurannya menghadap sang kekasih yang sedang tiduran telentang._

 _"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku."_

 _"Sepertinya aku suka Jeon Jungkook yang seperti itu."_

 **Chapter 6 - Red Flag**

 **4600+w**

TAE!SEME KOOK!UKE

.

.

"Sepertinya aku suka Jeon Jungkook yang seperti itu." Jungkook mematikan ponselnya,

"Jungkook," panggil Taehyung, Jungkook masih tidur telentang dengan kekasihnya yang tiduran menghadapnya. Namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu hanya menjawabnya dengan sedikit pergerakan.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat sembari mengedikkan bahunya singkat. Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya,

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menerimaku?" Jungkook membalik menghadap namja bersurai coklat tua. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau yang memaksanya, _babo_."

"Tapi kau mengatakan 'baiklah' itu berarti kau menerimanya."

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan, saat aku melihatmu aku jadi memiliki cita-cita untuk membunuhmu."

Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi entahlah, responku tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikiranku. Mungkin aku hanya nyaman."

"Terserah apa katamu, kau milikku mulai hari ini." Namja bersurai coklat tua semakin mendekat dengan wajah Jungkook, namja bergigi kelinci itu terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mereka berada di pojok, dan yang lainnya sedang tiduran. Jadi apa yang akan namja bersurai coklat tua itu lakukan pada kekasih barunya?

"Mengapa kau terdiam? Apa kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan umpatanmu?" Taehyung menatap manik Jungkook dengan jarak yang teramat dekat.

Namja bergigi kelinci merasa wajahnya memanas serta jantungnya yang seperti akan loncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Tenggorokkannya seakan tercekat, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan barang satu katapun.

"Jangan menyesal, manis," bisik Taehyung yang membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu merinding.

Taehyung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, perlahan-lahan ia semakin mendekat.

Bibir kedua namja itu sudah menempel, Taehyung memejamkan matanya, bibirnya masih diam tak bergerak.

Perlahan Taehyung melumat bibir bawah Jungkook yang terasa manis dan pas di bibirnya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya mengikuti permainan sang kekasih.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk mencari posisi baru. Namja bergigi kelinci menekan kepala Taehyung agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, sesekali Jungkook menggigit bibir bagian atas milik sang kekasih.

Taehyung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya saat mulut Jungkook terbuka, lidahnya melesak masuk ke dalamnya, ia menjilati dinding-dinding mulut namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu, Jungkook hampir saja mengeluarkan lenguhan kenikmatannya.

" _Get a room, please._ " Namjoon membuka suaranya saat ia tidak sengaja melihat adegan panas antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung segera melepas tautan mereka, dan mengelap saliva yang terdapat di bibirnya. Jungkook masih meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya merah padam, ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Lebih baik ia membuang gengsinya dulu dari si Kim idiot Taehyung, ketimbang ia terlihat memalukan di depan sunbae-sunbae yang bahkan belum terlalu ia kenal. Padahal hanya Namjoon yang melihat mereka.

Yoongi? Ia bahkan sudah ikut terlelap dengan sang kekasih dan juga Hoseok.

"Kau mengganggu saja, hyung," ucap Taehyung tanpa menengok ke arah hyungnya.

Namjoon tertawa singkat.

"Wah sepertinya aku menganggu. Lanjutkanlah, Tae. Tapi kuingatkan untuk tidak memasukan penismu di tempat seperti ini." Namjoon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya setelah ia tadi merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian tidak sengaja melihat adegan berciuman sang adik.

"Kau gila, Kim."

"Kau juga, Kim." Apa karena mereka tidak satu apartmen membuat kedua namja itu lupa kalau mereka keluar dari lubang yang sama?

Jungkook masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung, rasanya hangat dan memabukkan. Namja bersurai coklat tua itu terkekeh saat melihat kejadian langka ini, kapan lagi Jeon Jungkook yang gengsinya setinggi menara Namsan itu mengumpatkan wajahnya lucu di dada Taehyung? Lucu sekali.

Bahkan kelinci tsundere itu masih nyaman berada di dadanya. Taehyung merapatkan tubuh keduanya dan memeluk namja Jeon, kemudian ia mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya sembari tersenyum. Jungkook tidak memberikan perlawanan, ini benar-benar tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Nyaman, eh?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tetap berada di dada namja bersurai coklat tua. Wangi tubuh Taehyung benar-benar memabukkan, dan untuk kali ini saja ia melupakan sifat tsunderenya sesaat.

"Ini langka. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya, lihatlah dirimu yang semakin manis saat sedang seperti ini." Dengan jahil, Taehyung menjilat daun telinga namja bermarga Jeon. Bulu kuduk Jungkook langsung meremang.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Kau tidak ingin mengangkat wajahmu dan melihat wajah tampan kekasihmu ini?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya,

"Aku yang tampan, kau tidak." Namja bermarga Jeon menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu terkekeh. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil si Jeon.

"Kau cantik, baby. Akulah yang tampan." Jungkook mendengus saat mendengar dirinya yang dikatakan cantik lagi oleh si Kim. Omong-omong, Taehyung masih memeluk tubuhnya

"Aku bukan yeoja, Kim. Dan aku ingatkan padamu, aku memiliki penis sama sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku harus memeriksanya untuk meyakinkannya." Tangan namja bersurai coklat tua itu nyaris menyentuh milik Jungkook yang terbungkus oleh celana kalau saja Jungkook tidak langsung memukul telapak tangannya.

"Bajingan! Dasar mesum! Sialan!" Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dengan paksa dan segera berbalik ke arah kanan, kini posisinya memunggungi namja bersurai coklat tua itu.

Taehyung masih tertawa setelah ia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya, itu benar-benar lucu saat si Jeon kesal tetapi pipinya memerah. Dan, Taehyung melanjutkan sesi penggodaannya pada Jungkook.

Namja Kim itu memeluk Jungkook perlahan dari belakang, ia menempelkan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak menggodaku hanya sedetik saja? Tubuhmu tidak baik untuk adikku, baby," bisiknya sangat pelan meskipun masih terdengar oleh namja bergigi kelinci yang semakin memerah. Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya benar-benar dipojokkan oleh namja Kim sialan itu.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas kekasihnya yang menerpa kulit mulusnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, setiap namja Kim mengunci pergerakkannya atau saat wajah mereka berdekatan, Jungkook blank.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sedang menikmati hembusan nafasku?" Taehyung mengecup leher bagian belakang kekasihnya,

"Tubuhmu benar-benar pas dalam pelukanku."

"Makanlah yang banyak, baby. Agar kau semakin berisi dan semakin terasa nyaman untuk dipeluk." Jungkook masih terdiam, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Tubuhnya menegang, bagaimana keadaan 'adiknya' yang berada di bawah? Semoga ia baik-baik saja.

"Keluarkan umpatanmu, Jeon." Taehyung memain-mainkan surai namja bergigi kelinci.

Taehyung tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi hyungnya merekam kegiatannya, lalu mengirimkannya pada kekasihnya, Seokjin. Dasar penguntit, suka sekali hyungnya memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan, eoh?

"Jungkookie~" Namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua umpatannya.

"Jungkook?"

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Kim Jungkook?" Sialan, tubuhnya semakin menegang.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dengan paksa, ia tidak tahan. Dan kini kesempatannya untuk mengeluarkan semua umpatan yang tercekat di tenggorokkannya saat tadi.

"Bajingan, sialan kau Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook memukul-mukul Taehyung, dan namja bersurai coklat tua itu berusaha menangkisnya, bahkan Jungkook duduk di atas perut ratanya dan melanjutkan umpatan dan pukulan mautnya.

"Bedebah! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!"

Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adiknya yang tersiksa oleh namja bergigi kelinci itu. Bahkan ia memotretnya berkali-kali saat melihat raut adiknya yang kesakitan. Ini hiburan untuknya.

Jimin terbangun saat mendengar teriakan si Jeon,

"Yak! Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang menikmati mimpiku." Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya, ia masih terus mencubit-memukul namja yang meringis kesakitan sambil tertawa di bawahnya itu.

"Mian Jungkook, he—akhh—hentikan!" Setelah puas mencubit dan memukul kekasih sialannya itu, namja bermarga Jeon duduk di samping Taehyung yang juga sudah duduk sembari meringis kesakitan. Jimin yang tidak dihiraukan itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari-jari bantetnya.

"Kau tega sekali—"

"Diam kau, brengsek," sela Jungkook cepat, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tsundere-nya sudah kembali.

Namjoon sudah mengirimkan semua hasil potretannya tadi pada kekasihnya. Ia suka berbagi kebahagiaan ternyata.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih memegangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang memerah karena terus dicubit oleh kekasih manis— oke, untuk saat ini kekasihnya yang mengerikan.

Jungkook yang melihatnya memiliki rasa —sedikit— tidak tega, karena sepertinya banyak biru yang membekas dari hasil cubitan mautnya itu.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil satu handuk kecil, kemudian ia berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk dikarenakan atap tenda yang rendah.

Namja bermarga Jeon keluar dari tenda dan memakai sendal yang sedapatnya, lagipula ia hanya meminjamnya sementara. Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke salah satu panitia,

"Permisi sunbae-nim, apa kau memiliki air hangat?" Namja itu menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Ya? Kau bisa mengambilnya di pos, disana ada dispenser." Jungkook membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera berjalan menuju pos yang dimaksud oleh panitia sekaligus sunbae-nya itu.

"Hm? Apa ini tidak ada gelas atau yang lainnya?" tanyanya sendiri, ia bingung harus membawa air hangat itu bagaimana.

Jungkook melihat tumpukkan gelas plastik di dekat dispenser, ia mengambilnya satu.

Setelah ia sudah mencampur air panas dan air biasa agar airnya menjadi hangat, ia berjalan kembali ke tendanya.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung,

"Kau habis kemana, Kook?" Jungkook tidak menjawabnya, ia duduk di samping Taehyung dan meletakkan gelas yang sudah berisi air hangat itu di samping paha kirinya.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu mencelupkan handuk kecilnya dan memerasnya di atas gelas tersebut,

"Buka sedikit bajumu, hyung."

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah." namja bersurai coklat tua itu malah terdiam dan menatap Jungkook bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook segera menyingkap sedikit baju kekasihnya, saat ia melihat beberapa merah yang mulai membiru, ia mengompresnya,

"Tidak sakit'kan?" Taehyung menggeleng. Kekasihnya ini ternyata sangat peduli, bukan?

Jungkook sibuk mengompres satu persatu birunya, dan namja bersurai coklat tua itu malah sibuk memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mengompresnya dengan telaten.

"Jangan masuk ke kandang singa, jika kau masih menyayangi hidupmu," ucap Jungkook disela kegiatan mengompresnya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan,

"Aku menyayangi singa itu sehingga aku memberikan hidupku padanya." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

Taehyung meringis perlahan saat kekasihnya mengompres bagian yang terasa sakit.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Ah, tidak."

Namjoon sepertinya memiliki hobi baru, ia jadi suka memperhatikan pasangan baru itu. Sesekali ia terkekeh dan tersenyum saat melihat kegiatan pasangan aneh itu, bahkan ia membagikan momen-momennya pada Seokjin dengan ia memotretnya diam-diam lalu mengirimnya lewat KakaoTalk.

 **Seokjinnie**

 _Aih, mereka manis sekali_

 _Kau harus mengenalkanku pada si Jungkook itu, dia benar-benar lucu_

Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh si Taetae agar ia membawa kekasihnya itu ke apartmenku.

Tapi nanti, ne~

 _Aku jadi tidak sabar_

 _Berikan lebih banyak foto kegiatan mereka berdua, Joon-ah~_

Apapun untukmu, sayang.

Taehyung dan Jungkook terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari satu namja bernama Kim Namjoon memperhatikan mereka sedari saat di bus hingga kini.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau bisa melanjutkannya sendiri." Memang bisa, tapi Taehyung ingin modus saja.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa Kook."

"Kau hanya perlu menempel-nempelkannya di bagian yang terasa sakit saja." Taehyung menarik tangan namja bergigi kelinci dan memberikannya handuk kecil itu lagi,

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, baby." Jeon Jungkook tidak lagi bayi, lantas mengapa Kim idiot itu terus memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Itu panggilan sayangku, Jeon." Taehyung menarik tangan namja bermarga Jeon mengarah ke perut ratanya, agar ia kembali memgompresnya.

"Menjijikkan." Mau tidak mau, Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh kekasihnya itu. Lagipula itukan karena perbuatannya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Jungkook'kan? Salahkan saja si Kim sialan yang melakukan hal tidak-tidak.

"Tapi kau suka, aku tahu itu." Sangat suka, Jungkook sangat suka saat Taehyung memanggilnya seperti itu. Entahlah, itu terdengar menyenangkan ketimbang yeoja-yeoja yang memanggilnya 'oppa' padahal belum tentu ia lebih tua dari yeoja tersebut.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini murid-murid sudah berkumpul di dekat pos. Panitia-panitia pengurus dan juga orang yang berkepentingan lainnya sudah berdiri berderet di depan.

"Jadi kami sudah menyiapkan game untuk kalian," ucap salah satu panitia di depan.

"Ini mudah, kalian hanya perlu mencari bendera bewarna merah yang terdapat sekeliling tempat ini, dan siapa cepat dia dapat. Waktu akan diberikan satu jam, dan setelahnya kalian harus kembali lagi kesini. Yang mendapatkan paling sedikit atau bahkan tidak mendapat satupun akan dikenakan hukuman untuk satu kelompok."

"Karena dalam satu kelompok terdapat enam murid, kalian bisa berpencar untuk dua-orang-dua-orang. Dan sebelum game ini dimulai, satu orang dalam satu kelompok bisa menuliskan nama murid yang terdapat di kelompok kalian masing-masing." Murid-murid sudah menyiapkan satu lembar kertas, satu orang dari mereka sudah mulai menuliskan nama teman kelompoknya.

Yoongi memberikan selembar kertas dan satu pen pada Jungkook,

"Kau yang tulis, ne. Aku malas." Namja bermarga Jeon itu menerimanya dan mengangguk patuh.

"Kau selalu malas, hyung," timpal Taehyung yang dibalas tatapan sinis oleh namja berkulit seputih tepung terigu.

Satu persatu murid mengumpulkan kertas yang sudah tertulis nama-nama murid di kelompok masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang. Jangan sampai tersesat!" Murid-murid sudah berjalan ke segala arah, mereka berpencar sesuai dengan persetujuan bersama.

"Ini sudah jelas kan? Aku dengan Jungkook-ku, Jimin dengan Yoongi hyung, dan Namjoon hyung dengan Hoseok." Tentu saja itu disetujui, memangnya harus dengan siapa lagi? dan omong-omong, karena 'Jungkook-ku' namja Jeon jadi sedikit malu.

"Ayo baby, kita kesana." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan ke arah kanan. Dan keempat namja lainnya ikut berpencar ke arah lain.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu melepas genggaman kekasihnya,

"Jangan mencari kesempatan."

"Itu refleks." bantah namja bermarga Kim.

"Tidak penting, sekarang kita harus mencari—"

"Aku menemukan satu bendera! Ini mudah," ucap Taehyung girang sembari mengambil bendera bewarna merah yang tertancap di dekat pohon.

"Padahal baru berjalan sebentar, sudah dapat? Ini sangat mudah," balas namja bergigi kelinci santai.

"Mari kita kesana, kurasa kita harus mencari di tempat-tempat yang tidak tertebak, biasanya seperti itu'kan?" Namja bermarga Kim menunjuk ke arah kanan, tapi jika dilihat jalanan-nya cukup bersemak, apakah mungkin?

"Kau benar, kajja!" Namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan berjalan lebih dulu, disusul oleh kekasihnya.

Jalanannya cukup sulit untuk dilewati, jika kedua namja itu tidak berhati-hati bisa-bisa mereka terpeleset.

"Hati-hati, Kook. Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, kau bisa terjatuh!" Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ternyata si idiot ini posesif juga -batin Jungkook.

"Aku bisa," balas namja bergigi kelinci melepaskan pegangan kekasihnya, ia kembali berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Itu dia!" Namja bermarga Jeon memekik senang saat ia melihat bendera merah di atas pohon dekat mereka. Tapi, itu berarti mereka harus memanjat lebih dulu. Untung saja yang menemukannya adalah namja, bagaimana jika itu yeoja? Apa mereka juga harus memanjat?

"Aku saja." Jungkook mengajukan dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Memang kau bisa memanjat?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Kim." Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada, seolah ia menantang namja bersurai coklat tua yang meragukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau terjatuh. Karena, itu pasti akan merepotkan." Terjemahannya sih 'tapi jangan sampai kau terjatuh. Karena aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa.' apakah ia tertular sifat tsundere kekasih kelincinya?

"Tenang saja, percayakan padaku." Jungkook mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat.

Taehyung sudah berdiri di samping pohon, jaga-jaga saja jika kekasihnya terjatuh.

Namja bermarga Jeon sudah sampai ke ranting pertama, letak benderanya ada di ranting atasnya, ia hanya perlu mengambilnya dari ranting pertama itu.

Dengan berhati-hati namja bergigi kelinci mengambil bendera bewarna merah tersebut.

"Aku dapat!" Namja bermarga Kim mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas—

"YAK!" Jungkook menimpa Taehyung setelah ia terjatuh dengan indahnya karena kaki kanannya tidak sengaja menginjak ranting yang kecil. Dan tubuhnya-pun oleng.

"Segeralah berdiri, Jeon! Kau berat!" Jungkook segera bangkit dari atas Taehyung. Namja bermarga Kim mendudukkan dirinya sembari memegangi perutnya yang mungkin masih terdapat bekas cubitan kekasihnya dan ditambah dengan dirinya yang ditimpa. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Kau berat sekali sih, itu pasti karena pantatmu!" Taehyung memukul pantat kekasihnya pelan, ia hanya niat bergurau.

"Yak! Segeralah berdiri!" dengan perlahan, namja bermarga Kim berdiri dengan tetap memegangi perut ratanya.

"Untung ada kau, jadi ini tidak sakit." Jungkook terkekeh, ternyata namja bersurai coklat tua itu cukup berguna.

"Iya, aku yang kesakitan. Bekas cubitanmu saja belum hilang, ditambah dengan kau yang terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhku!"

"Siapa suruh kau berada di bawah situ, itu bukan salahku."

"Itu tidak masalah, asal kau tidak apa-apa." Namja bermarga Kim menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda, lalu tangan jahilnya mencolek dagu namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang menahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Tapi bukan Jeon Jungkook namanya jika tidak melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dari perasaannya,

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh, sialan!" Jungkook menepis tangan kekasihnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Galak sekali."

.

.

.

Pasangan bantet baru mendapatkan satu bendera merah itu, mereka masih mencari dengan Yoongi yang terus mengeluh karena lelah.

"Ayolah hyung, ini baru sebentar!" Jimin kesal, kekasihnya benar-benar malas. Padahal mereka baru berjalan selama dua puluh menit, dan Yoongi sudah mengeluh lelah dengan raut wajahnya yang tidak dapat ditoleransi.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, Jim. Ini melelahkan." Yoongi sudah duduk di dekat pohon.

"Baru dua puluh menit, hyung. Kau sudah kelelahan? Apa perlu aku menggendongmu?"

"Boleh jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aish! Baiklah, kemari!" namja bermarga Park sudah berjongkok di depan kekasihnya.

Saat Yoongi sudah naik di punggungnya, Jimin berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Harusnya akulah seme-nya." Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas,

"Yang benar saja. Postur tubuh tidak menjamin kau berada diposisi mana."

"Untung aku mencintaimu, hyung. Kalau tidak, sudahku tinggalkan kau menua di dekat pohon itu!" Yoongi langsung menjitak kepala kekasihnya yang tentu saja langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hyung tega sekali,"

"Biar saja."

.

.

.

"Kita belum menemukan satupun, jadi bagaimana?" Namjoon berujar sambil tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana? Yang tentu saja terus mencari!"

"Tapi ini membosankan."

"Jika ada Jin-hyung, kau pasti tidak bosan." Namjoon terkekeh, benar saja.

"Tapi, kalau ada Jin-hyung kalian bukan mencari pasti malah sibuk bermesraan." lanjut Hoseok.

"Kami bukan pasangan bantet dan pasangan muda yang suka menebar kemesraan, berseyukurlah jika kami bermesraan di tengah hutan yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun."

"Memang kau akan melakukan apa jika sedang di tengah hutan berdua dengan Jin-hyung?" Namjoon tersenyum mesum, memang dasar otaknya itu.

"Em? Menghabisinya? Membuatnya mendes—"

"Baik, cukup." sela Hoseok cepat, ia sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya. Jadi, daripada telinganya ternodai oleh omongan mesum sahabatnya itu, lebih baik tidak usah dilanjutkan.

"Kau tidak asik."

"Kau lebih tidak asik."

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana lagi, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan tangannya yang mengenggam dua bendera merah yang sudah mereka dapat.

"Keluar dari jalan semak-semak ini. Aku takut jika kita terus lanjut, kita akan jatuh ke jurang. Jadi, ayo kita balik." Taehyung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih dulu,

"Tunggu aku!"

"AWW!" dan kaki sialannya lagi-lagi salah menginjak dan menyebabkan pantatnya mencium permukaan, sial sekali. Benar-benar sial.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, ia tertawa sebentar dan segera menghampiri namja bermarga Jeon.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Jungkook merajuk. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Hanya lucu saja. Kau ini, sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati." Taehyung membantunya berdiri.

"Kau meninggalkanku, tentu saja aku terburu-buru." pantatnya sedikit terasa sakit, ia berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" jawab Jungkook tak acuh.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Memangnya kau bisa membantu a—" tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

"Turunkan! Apa-apaan kau, turunkan aku!" Jungkook memberontak, tapi kekasihnya tidak mengindahi perintahnya itu.

"Diam, baby. Kau bisa terjatuh lagi kalau terus memberontak. Nanti pantatmu yang montok jadi rata jika terus berhantaman dengan permukaan tanah, mengerti?" Jungkook malah menjewer telinganya sembari mengerucutkan bibir merahnya yang menggoda.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu, bisa-bisa aku melahap habis bibir menggodamu itu, baby." namja bermarga Jeon lelah, kapan Kim idiot itu berhenti menggodanya?

"Kalungkan tanganmu di leherku, agar kau tidak terjatuh." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Oke—" namja bermarga Kim bepura-pura menjatuhkan Jungkook agar kekasihnya memeluk lehernya.

"Kau ini!" Jungkook refleks memeluk lehernya dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam dua bendera merah. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak ingin terjatuh lagi.

"Cantik sekali jika dari dekat." Taehyung tersenyum idiot.

"Aku namja, Kim."

"Tapi kau cantik." Taehyung tetap fokus berjalan, tetapi sesekali matanya menatap manik hitam kekasihnya.

"Ck, akan kucungkil matamu agar kau sadar aku ini tam-pan." Jungkook menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Berarti nanti aku tidak bisa lagi melihat tubuhmu yang montok ini?" namja bersurai coklat tua melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya.

"Mati kau."

"Baiklah," Taehyung mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba, meskipun hanya sekilas, tapi itu sukses membuat Jungkook merah padam. Yak! Kenapa dia suka sekali melakukan hal secara tiba-tiba? -batin Jungkook.

"Pipimu memerah, Jeon." Jungkook langsung membuang mukanya ke kiri. Sialan kau bajingan! -batin Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa lepas, kekasihnya lucu sekali. Mengumpat-merajuk-merona dan terus seperti itu, adakah yang lebih manis dari namja bernama Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

.

"Kau berat, hyung. Turunlah, aku pegal." Yoongi turun dengan berat hati, tapi ia tidak tega juga sih dengan kekasihnya.

Dan mereka belum mendapatkan bendera lagi, sia-sia sekali perjuangan Jimin menggendong Yoongi selama lima belas menit.

"Apa ini masih lama? Aku ingin segera kembali." Jimin menghentakkan satu kakinya, seperti bocah yang kesal karena tidak dibelikan mainan yang ia inginkan.

"Aku juga, aku lelah berkeliling seperti ini. Katanya game-nya mudah, mudah apanya?" balas Yoongi.

"Lebih baik kita lanjut berjalan. Kau tahu apa hukumannya tidak, hyung?" Yoongi menggeleng, ia memang termasuk pembimbing dan juga panitia, tetapi ia bahkan tidak tahu apapun soal game ini. Tugas panitia dibagi rata, ia tidak kebagian tugas mengurus hal-hal seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengurus ini, Jim. Jadi apa itu hukumannya, aku tidak tahu." Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. Bagaimana kalau mereka kalah? Lalu hukuman yang aneh-aneh?

.

.

.

"Untung saja kita sudah dapat satu, setidaknya kita mendapatkannya."

"Tapi ini sudah setengah jam, masih tersisa kurang-lebih dua puluh menit lagi'kan?" Namjoon mengangguk lemah, mereka sudah menelusuri ke setiap tempat, tapi baru satu yang mereka dapatkan.

"Aku penasaran, apakah mungkin akan ada yang tersesat?" Mungkin Namjoon kelewat pintar, ia bertanya diluar pikiran orang.

"Entahlah, kita-kan sudah disuruh untuk tidak terlalu jauh dari sekitar sini, kurasa mereka tidak sebodoh itu."

"Omong-omong, Yoongi-hyung'kan panitia sekaligus pembimbing, kenapa ia ikut bermain game ini?" lanjut Hoseok.

"Semua panitia adalah teman seangkatanku, mereka wajib mengikuti permainan dan lainnya. Mereka hanya membantu mengurus saja." Hoseok mengangguk paham. Namjoon memang satu tingkat di atasnya, tapi umur mereka sama. Sedangkan Yoongi lebih tua setahun dari Namjoon, tapi Namjoon sudah terbiasa memanggil nama tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'

"Apa kau lelah? Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat dulu sebentar?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja, persetan dengan game ini. Aku benar-benar lelah." Kedua namja itu berjalan mendekat pohon, di hutan memang banyak pepohonan, jadi mereka bisa sekedar beristirahat di bawahnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah menurunkan kekasihnya, ia lelah juga jika terus menggendong namja montok itu sepanjang jalan. Sebenarnya, namja bergigi kelinci itu bisa saja berjalan sendiri, lagipula jatuhnya tidak separah dirinya yang ditimpa saat Jungkook jatuh dari pohon tadi, karena si Kim hanya ingin modus saja.

"Lelah? Siapa suruh menggendongku." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kita harus menyerah? Kita baru dapat dua." Jungkook memperlihatkan kedua bendera merah itu, mereka sudah berjalan berkeliling, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah keduluan kelompok lainnya, karena kedua namja itu tidak menemukan bendera lagi.

"Tidak, aku ini Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung tidak kenal yang namanya menyerah." Jungkook berdecih, tapi memang benar kalau soal menggodanya si Kim sialan itu tidak pernah menyerah.

"Termasuk mendapatkanmu, aku tidak pernah menyerah'kan?" benar saja kan? Ia sudah menggoda namja bermarga Jeon itu lagi.

"Terserah Kim Taehyung yang tidak kenal apa itu menyerah saja-lah." Jungkook berjalan mendului, ia malas berdebat.

Namja bermarga Kim ikut berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

"Kita harus kemana lagi?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, ia juga tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Kesana saja." Taehyung menunjuk ke arah kiri, jalanannya cukup sempit, mereka harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Kau jalanlah lebih dulu, aku akan menjagamu dari belakang." Namja bergigi kelinci mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

Jungkook berjalan di depan Taehyung dengan perlahan, kekasihnya sesekali menahan lengannya agar ia tetap seimbang.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Taehyung dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari si kelinci tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Dengan inisiatif, namja bermarga Kim menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dari belakang, jaga-jaga saja agar si Jeon ceroboh itu tidak terpeleset atau terjatuh, lagi.

Mereka sudah melewati jalan yang sempit itu, dan tepat sekali kedua namja itu sudah menemukan bendera merah yang tertancap di samping semak-semak, Jungkook memekik senang,

"Mereka pintar meletakkannya, ini hampir tidak terjangkau dengan yang lainnya,"

"Untung jalan pikiranmu itu aneh," lanjut Jungkook,

"Ini bukan aneh, jalan pikiranku itu berbeda. Yang sepertiku ini limited edition." namja bergigi kelinci membalas dengan tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau aneh, jangan mengelak." Taehyung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu setelahnya, ia merangkul namja bermarga Jeon itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lewat sana saja, kita tidak perlu melewati jalanan sempit itu lagi'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk, ia tidak menepis tangan kekasihnya, biarkan sekali saja ia bersikap manis, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sembari merangkul sang kekasih, Taehyung juga menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung saja yang berada di jalanan itu, mereka belum berpapasan dengan murid lainnya lagi.

"Sepertinya bermesraan di tengah hutan itu menarik, dan juga .. antimainstream?" tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook-nya.

"Kau gila,"

"Memang aku gila." secara tiba-tiba namja bermarga Kim memojokkan kekasihnya di pohon, ia menghalangi kanan-kiri namja bergigi kelinci itu. Apakah ini semacam deja vu seperti diawal pertemuan mereka?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung sudah melahap bibir ranum sang kekasih, dan melumatnya dengan kasar, seperti singa yang belum makan sebulan. Tapi, apakah singa memakan kelinci?

"Eungh—" desahan kenikmatan si kelinci lolos begitu saja. Karena kini kekasihnya menciumnya dengan kasar, tidak lembut seperti sebelumnya.

Jungkook menarik baju namja Kim agar ia semakin mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung yang mengertipun semakin mendekatkan jarak keduanya. Namja bermarga Kim membuka matanya dan memperhatikan raut wajah kekasihnya yang menikmati permainannya itu, bahkan wajah si Jeon terlihat sangat merah.

Taehyung yang tersadar kalau kekasihnya butuh pasokan oksigen segera melepaskan tautan keduanya. Perlahan mata Jungkook terbuka, terlihat sayu dan juga seksi. Belum lagi entah saliva siapa yang tersisa di bawah bibirnya. Taehyung menjilat saliva yang tertinggal itu lalu menggigit bibirnya nakal, dan tentu saja kekasih mungil di depannya itu semakin merona.

"Kau suka?" tanya Taehyung dengan tetap menghalangi kanan-kiri Jungkook,

"Kau kasar." Namja bermarga Kim mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" Jungkook tidak bergeming, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Ia malu, mengertilah Kim.

"Wajahmu seperti tomat, baby." Namja yang disebut 'baby' itu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa ia jadi mudah malu seperti ini sih? Kim Taehyung memang hebat.

"Aish manis sekali." Taehyung memeluk kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan kepala namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu ke dadanya.

Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk lehernya sembari memain-mainkan rambut sang kekasih.

Namja bermarga Jeon jatuh cinta dengan aroma tubuh namja yang memeluknya itu, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang saat indra penciumannya menghirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya.

Taehyung mengecup surai Jungkook,

"Menyukai wangi tubuhku, eh?" Jungkook mengangguk di dekapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih rajin mandi untukmu, baby." Jungkook terkekeh pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak tedengar.

"Mengapa kau jadi manja begini? Seperti bukan Jeon Jungkook yang aku kenal." Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya, sangat dekat. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan matanya yang terus menatap dalam manik mata sang kekasih.

"Sudah kukatakan—"

"Aku tidak manja, hanya sedikit bersikap err— manis?" ungkapnya sangat jujur, Taehyung semakin gemas, ia mengecup hidung namja manis itu.

"Kau sudah manis. Bahkan saat kau mengumpat, kau tetap manis." Jungkook memerah lagi, ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada milik sang kekasih, lagi.

Taehyung mengecup surai Jungkook berkali-kali. Jangan seperti ini, Jeon _. Kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan diri._ -batin Taehyung.

"Berhenti merona, baby. Ayo kita lanjut berjalan." Taehyung melepaskan dekapannya, tapi lengannya tetap ia gunakan untuk merangkul sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah habis karena ini sudah satu jam, murid-murid sudah kembali ke dekat pos, dan untung saja tidak ada yang tersesat. Ternyata mereka memang cerdas.

"Saya akan memanggil satu persatu kelompok sesuai dengan nomor urut, kalian bisa mengumpulkan bendera yang sudah kalian dapat." Suara guru di depan sana.

Satu persatu kelompok mengumpulkan bendera yang mereka dapat dan seorang panitia mencatat di selembar kertas hasil yang mereka dapat itu.

Dan, ternyata kelompok Yoongi lolos, masih banyak kelompok lain yang mendapatkan lebih sedikit. Mereka terbebas dari hukuman yang entah apa itu.

"Yang kalah adalah kelompok sepuluh dan delapan, kelompok delapan hanya mendapatkan satu bendera sedangkan kelompok sepuluh tidak mendapatkan satupun."

"Kelompok sepuluh dan delapan, kalian bisa maju ke depan." Jungkook melihat sederetan namja itu, kelompok delapan adalah kelompok teman dekatnya, Yugyeom!

Dan, kelompok sepuluh adalah kelompok .. Mingyu? Namja berkulit tan itu menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampe lupa kalo punya akun ini, udah lama banget gak up. Entah masih ada yang baca atau enggak. Makasih deh kalo masih ada yang baca. Ini mau ngebutin aja kali ya, mumpung wattpad lagi error juga.

ps : maaf kalo banyak yang gak diedit, seperti italicnya, rada males karena banyakㅠㅠ


	7. Chapter 7 - Enemy

_Dan, kelompok sepuluh adalah kelompok .. Mingyu? Namja berkulit tan itu menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya_.

.

 **Chapter 7 - Enemy**

 _4700+w_

 **Jungkook Pov**

Eh? Mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa, Kook?" tanya si idiot yang berdiri di sampingku dan menatapku bingung. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"A-ah? Tidak," ucapku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari si Mingyu.

Aku melihatnya sekilas, ia masih menatapku lekat dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Sedangkan kekasih idiotku hanya diam tak bergeming setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, lengan tangan seseorang sudah melingkar indah di leherku. Ya sudah pasti itu milik Kim modus Taehyung.

"Jangan balas menatapnya, aku memperhatikan kalian sedari tadi," bisik namja di sampingku.

"Siapa dia?" lanjutnya dengan tetap berbisik pelan tepat di telingaku.

"E-eh? Maksudmu Mingyu?" jawabku sedikit tergagap, aku jadi seperti kekasih yang ketahuan selingkuh saja. Aku hanya melihatnya balik! Salahkan saja si Kim hitam itu menatapku lekat, seakan ia akan menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Oh, jadi namanya Mingyu? Dia itu siapa-mu?"

"Hanya teman sekelasku. Sudahlah, kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, ia tetap santai meskipun aku tahu si Kim alien itu risih dengan tatapan Mingyu yang tertuju padaku.

Aku melihat Mingyu yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya tersirat sedikit luka. Apa dia cemburu? Aku bukan percaya diri, hanya saja raut wajahnya seperti terluka apalagi tatapannya langsung ia alihkan setelah melihat Tae-hyung merangkulku.

"Dia suka denganmu, eoh?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung menatap ke arahku.

"Maksudmu?" Ia masih menatapku, dan entah mengapa aku tidak berani menengokkan kepalaku agar balas menatapnya.

"Ya? Mungkin seperti itu. Aku mana tahu!" Taehyung mengangguk. Aku melihat pergerakkannya dari ujung mataku.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkan ia menyentuhmu bahkan berusaha mendekatimu. Oh, tidak akan. Ingat? Kau milikku, hanya milikku." aku merasa wajahku memerah. Apa-apaan dia? Aku malu, tapi itu terdengar manis. Ah maksudku itu terdengar sangat posesif. Tapi, aku senang?

"Terserah kau saja." ia mangacak rambutku. Dan,

 _CUP_

Sialan, dia mengecup pipiku secara tiba-tiba. Aih! Apa warna kulit wajahku? Apa sekarang sudah semakin memerah?

"Yak!" aku menjitak kepalanya. Tapi perasaanku kebalikkan, aku merasa berbunga-bunga.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

"Anggap saja kami tidak ada, teruslah bermesraan wahai kalian pasangan baru," sindir Jimin-hyung yang berdiri di kiriku, di samping Jimin-hyung ada kekasihnya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Aku baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suara, tapi si Kim alien sudah bersuara lebih dulu,

"Kau sadarlah Jim, kau sendiri juga sering seperti itu. Salahkan si kelinci montok ini, dia mengalihkan duniaku." Sialan kau kim, menjijikkan sekali. Apa tadi? Mengalihkan duniamu? Berlebihan sekali, ck.

"Oke, mohon perhatiannya! Untuk kelompok yang tidak mendapat hukuman, kalian bebas untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini atau terserah. Dan kalian bisa kembali berkumpul setelah mereka sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya." Aku mendengar pekikan senang dari Jimin-hyung.

"Ah, camping yang menyenangkan bukan? Mereka sering memberikan kebebasan untuk kita." Benar sih, tapi mungkin karena ini hari pertama? Lagipula, ini kan liburan, pasti tidak banyak kegiatan dalam camping ini, hanya sekedar bermain-main saja? Tapi aku malas, aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton anime 24jam nonstop.

"Ayo kita ke tengah hutan lagi, tempat yang sepi? Lalu aku akan menghabisimu, baby." Lagi-lagi aku menjitak kepala si Kim, otaknya itu terbuat dari apa sih? Mesum sekali. Aku memang suka menonton anime yaoi, yang terkadang isinya terdapat adegan panas, tapi otak-ku tidak semesum dia!

"Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku di dalam tenda saja."

"Itu tidak asik! Sama saja seperti kau menghabiskan umurmu hanya berdiam diri disana. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan, terdengar seperti kencan di tengah hutan? Antimainstream." Ia menarik tanganku paksa, aku pasrah saja.

"Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Kook," ucapnya tanpa menengok ke belakang dan tetap mengenggam tanganku. Omong-omong, apa maksud dari lanjutkan yang tadi? Memangnya tadi kita habis melakukan apa? Dia gila.

"Melanjutkan apa maksudmu?" Ia berhenti berjalan,

"Berlovey-dovey ria. Kau sedang dalam mode penurut dan manis, jadi ini tidak boleh ku sia-siakan." yap, aku sedang ingin bersifat manis, tapi hanya untuk saat ini. Tapi terkadang si Kim itu membuatku kesal, jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menjitak dan mencubitnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menggendongku, lagi. Aku malas berjalan. Ingat? Kau masih memiliki janji untuk menurutiku tanpa bantahan." Tanpa menjawab satu-dua kata, Taehyung sudah berjongkok di depanku.

"Naiklah, baby. Aku dengan senang hati menggendongmu." Tanganku melingkar di lehernya, ia perlahan-lahan berdiri dengan tangannya yang menahan kaki-ku.

"Eh, bentar—" Taehyung berhenti berjalan,

"Aku lupa mengambil ponselku," lanjutnya. Taehyung berjalan balik.

Dan sampai di tenda, terlihat empat namja di dalamnya, yang sudah pasti itu adalah Yoongi-hyung dan kekasihnya, Namjoon-hyung dan juga Hoseok-hyung.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tae-hyung membuka suaranya. Aku sudah mendapatkan ponselku.

"Tanyakan saja pada namja bantet ini, kau tahu sendiri dia pemalas!" jawab Jimin-hyung. Maaf hyung, apa kau tidak sadar tubuhmu juga bantet?

"Aku tahu itu, kalian memang membosankan. Baiklah, nikmati liburanmu dalam tenda ini, Jim~" Taehyung sudah berjalan keluar tenda lebih dulu, aku menyusul di belakangnya.

Aku melompat ke punggungnya, ia hampir terjatuh karena gerakanku yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Baby, kau tahu kau ini montok? Kau bisa mematahkan tulangku, chagi~" aku terkekeh pelan. Ponselku tetap pada genggamanku, aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa membawanya, karena terkadang sinyal-nya suka hilang-hilangan.

Hening, Tae-hyung tetap berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini?

"Kookie."

"Ne?"

"Ambilkan ponselku."

"Dimana? Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri kan?"

Tae-hyung menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak ingin terjatuh kan? Ambilkan saja di saku celanaku." Ia bisa menggunakan salah satu tangannya kan? Tapi yasudahlah, aku ambil saja di saku celananya yang kiri.

"Segera ambil, jangan memegang yang lainnya."

Aku berdecih. Aku tidak mesum seperti dia.

"Berikan padaku." Lihatlah, ia bisa melepas satu tangannya, dasar semua namja sama saja, modus. Eh tapi, aku juga namja?

Tae-hyung sudah mengambil ponselnya, ia mengajakku mengambil foto. Ah maksudku, selca. Aku menggeleng,

"Ani, aku tidak ingin."Ttapi Tae-hyung tetap memfotoku, menyebalkan!

"Lihat ke kamera, baby!" aku menggeleng lagi, tapi wajahku tetap saja terfoto.

"Kau seperti koala saja. Menggemaskan." Ia mengambil selca-nya sendiri. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal,

"Aku dapat wajah manismu~" Suah berapa banyak yang ia ambil? Narsis sekali.

"Turun dulu, Kook. Kau berat." Dengan berat hati, aku turun dari gendongannya. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Memangnya sepenting itukan mengambil selca?

"Kookie, berpose-lah!" Ia merangkulku, lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Aku hanya ikut tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelinciku.

Tae-hyung mengambil selca terakhir dengan,

menggigit pipiku. Sialan.

"Kau jorok." Tae-hyung terkekeh. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Salahkan pipimu itu, terlihat seperti bakpao." Ia mencubit kedua pipiku, seakan aku anak bayi yang baru lahir.

"Ini menyenangkan'kan? Berpacaran di hutan itu hal yang menarik."

"Kau aneh," balasku singkat. Kami kembali berjalan, sebenarnya tidak ada tujuan, hanya berjalan-jalan di hutan saja. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, hutan ini sepertinya memang sudah sering dijadikan tempat untuk berkemah. Tidak seperti hutan yang benar-benar hutan, tapi ini hutan sungguhan. Ah, ini sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya berbeda."

"Beda tipis." ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Apa ini ide bagus? Berpacaran di hutan? Terdengar menarik?

 **Author Pov**

Taehyung menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang memabukkan. Sedangkan si kelinci hanya diam dan tetap berjalan saja, ia masih malu-malu. Karena ini bukan dirinya yang seperti biasa!

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Ming— Ming apalah itu."

"Mingyu?"

"Nah. Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

Namja bergigi kelinci memutar bola matanya.

"Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, kau tahu sendiri temanku itu hanya sedikit."

"Kalau dia mencoba mendekatimu, jangan hiraukan dia!" Jungkook terkekeh, ternyata keposesifan si Kim memang tidak main-main.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Namja bermarga Jeon hanya iseng bertanya.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak suka. Apalagi saat ia menatapmu, untung saja belum kulubangi matanya."

"Tidak suka kenapa?" bukan, bukan Jungkook terlalu polos, hanya sekedar 'iseng'

"Ya aku tidak suka!" jawab namja bermarga Kim diikuti dengusan nafas kasar setelahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain, siapapun itu. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu! Kecuali aku." Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, kalimat si Kim terdengar seolah Jungkook akan diperkosa saja.

Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Jangan berlama-lama. Siapa tahu mereka sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya." benar juga, Taehyung terlalu asik menikmati suasananya hingga lupa soal mereka yang harus kembali setelah kelompok yang kalah selesai melakukan hukumannya.

Mereka tidak tahu hukuman apa yang diberikan, itu tidak penting, toh kelompok mereka lolos.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih bermarga Kim dan Jeon sudah kembali ke tenda dimana masih terdapat empat insan yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Kau sudah selesai menjamahnya, Tae?" tidak, Jungkook tidak dengar. Anggap saja begitu. Taehyung dan hyungnya itu sama-sama mesum.

"Kau sendiri yang memperingatiku agar tidak memasukkan penisku di tempat seperti ini, hyung," balas namja bersurai coklat tua.

"Ternyata kau mendengarkanku. Yah itu bagus, agar kekasihmu yang manis itu masih bisa berjalan dengan baik." Kalau saja Jungkook sudah sangat mengenal Namjoon, sudah dipastikan hyung dari kekasihnya itu mati ditangannya. Untung saja mereka belum terlalu dekat.

"Jangan menggoda kami seperti itu hyung, kau tidak tahu si kelinci tsundere itu sudah berkali-kali memerah? Itu tidak baik untuk hatiku." Jungkook memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda saja, daripada ia semakin kesal dengan kedua insan yang merupakan kakak-adik itu.

Jungkook berjalan-jalan dengan ponsel di genggamannya, dan juga headseat yang tertaut di telinganya, ia hanya memasangnya sebelah. Belakangan ini ia sedang menyukai lagu-lagu Charlie Puth, dan juga Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber sudah pasti, ia sudah mengidolakannya sejak lama.

"Ah membosankan, apa aku harus menghampiri Yugyeom? Apa ia sudah selesai menjalankan hukumannya? Memangnya apa hukumannya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jungkook berjalan ke dekat pos, di dekat sana terlihat teman dekatnya sedang bersama Bambam? Ah itu teman sekelas mereka juga.

"Eh, kau kemana saja Kook?"

"Ah tidak, sedari tadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja." jawab Jungkook.

Bambam dan Jungkook saling kenal, mereka satu kelas. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka berbeda, kalau Bambam itu terbuka dengan siapapun, sedangkan Jungkook tergolong penutup dan terbuka dengan orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Berjalan-jalan.. Dengan kekasihmu? Aku mengerti," goda Yugyeom sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan langsung ditepis oleh namja Jeon.

"K-kau? Tahu darimana?" Bambam tidak bisa menahan kekehannya,

"Kook, cerita kissingmu dengan Tae-hyung di bus sudah menyebar karena adik-adik kelas yang patah hati Tae-hyungnya direbut oleh namja bergigi kelinci sepertimu." Oh, jadi Yugyeom diberitahu oleh Bambam? Sialan sekali, memangnya seterkenal apa si Kim itu?

"A-apa sedari tadi kalian membicaraiku dan Tae-hyung?" Yugyeom tertawa terbahak-bahak, raut wajah temannya itu seperti seorang namja yang ketahuan mencuri. Yugyeom sampai gemas sendiri.

"Yah mungkin begitu, tapi kita tidak terus membicaraimu, Kook. Tenanglah~" Jungkook menghentakkan satu kakinya, bibirnya ia kerucutkan.

"AH! MENYEBALKAN!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak lalu meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Aku malu, bagaimana ini? Kissing dan si Kim itu? Ah! Memangnya dia pangeran sekolah, heh? Terkenal sekali dia! -Jungkook mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Yak! Kook.. Kook! Jangan marah seperti itu!" Yugyeom memanggil Jungkook yang tentu saja namja bermarga Jeon itu tidak mengindahkannya, biarkan saja.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, kesal, tapi juga senang, namja bermarga Jeon itu segera berlari ke tendanya, tapi,

"Ikut aku sebentar." Seseorang menarik tangannya paksa, ia sedikit terkejut.

"K-kau? Lepaskan sialan! Jangan asal menarik tanganku!" Jungkook melepaskannya, meskipun setelahnya tangannya ditarik lagi dan dipaksa ikut oleh namja tersebut.

"Diamlah," Mingyu, namja itu Kim Mingyu. Ia menarik Jungkook ke tempat yang sepi, jauh dari tempat murid-murid berkumpul.

"Katakan, siapa namja itu?" tanya Mingyu tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Jungkook enggan menatap namja berkulit tan itu, mood-nya sedang hancur, sekarang apa lagi?

"Siapa maksudmu?" balas Jungkook dengan pertanyaan juga, tanpa menatap ke arah Mingyu.

"Katakan Kook! Namja yang belakangan ini dekat denganmu itu!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu sudah lama, apa kau tidak sadar? Aku me-nyu-ka-i-mu." Mingyu menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Tatap aku!" Namja berkulit tan menolehkan paksa kepala namja Jeon agar ia menatapnya.

Jungkook tahu, sangat tahu. Ia tahu kalau namja berkulit tan itu menyukainya sejak lama, tapi memang namja bernama Kim Mingyu tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya. Baru belakangan ini saja Mingyu berani melangkah untuk mendekati pujaannya itu.

"Dia kekasihku. Mian Kim Mingyu-ssi." Jungkook baru saja ingin pergi meninggalkan Mingyu, tapi namja itu menahannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kekasihmu? Kalian baru dekat belakangan ini! Kau bercanda!" ketahuan kau, memperhatikan Jungkook sedetail itu eh? Sampai tahu kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung baru saling mengenal.

"Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak. Berhenti menyukaiku Mingyu-ssi, kau tidak akan bahagia jika seperti ini, karena aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu." Mingyu tekekeh mendengarnya, tapi kekehannya ini tersirat luka. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Berhenti menyukainya? Mingyu lebih dulu menyukai Jeon Jungkook, ia sudah mengenalnya lama. Meskipun hanya sekedar suka dalam diam.

"Memangnya kau menyukai namja itu? Siapa namanya?" Mingyu menatapnya dalam, seakan matanya akan melubangi mata Jungkook. Jungkook jadi ngeri sendiri, tapi ia balas menatapnya.

"Entahlah. Namanya? Kim Taehyung."

"Kau gila Jeon, entahlah? Tapi kau mengakuinya sebagai kekasihmu? Apakah ada sepasang kekasih yang tidak saling mencintai?" Jungkook mengehela nafasnya kasar,

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Mingyu-ssi. Ini bukan urusanmu, berhenti mengurusi urusanku!" Mingyu naik darah, dirinya sudah dibaluti dengan penuh emosi.

"Lalu kau apa, hah? Kau jalang? Kau membiarkan dirimu diciumi oleh orang yang tidak kau cintai? Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa melakukannya padamu!" Mingyu menarik dagunya paksa, ia mencium bibirnya dan mengulumnya kasar. Jungkook berkali-kali mencoba melepaskannya, ini mengerikan, ini berbeda saat Taehyung yang melakukan.

Tangannya berusaha mendorong namja berkulit tan itu, tapi tenaga Mingyu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Air matanya mengalir, rasanya sakit, bibirnya seperti dirobek. Mingyu menicumnya tanpa belas kasih, bahkan ia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernafas. Ia merasa dilecehi, meskipun Taehyung sering melakukannya juga, tapi ini terasa benar-benar berbeda. Jungkook takut.

"Nghh!" bukan, Jungkook tidak melenguh kenikmatan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

Matanya terus mengeluarkan air yang berkali-kali mengalir di pipinya, Mingyu menekankan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Mingyu yang menciumnya, karena Jungkook tidak membalasnya.

"BAJINGAN!" Mingyu tersungkur saat seseorang yang baru saja teriak itu menendangnya dengan sangat kencang.

Jungkook berlari ke belakangnya dengan tetap menangis.

"BERANI KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKU!" Taehyung terus menghantamnya. Karena itu serangan tiba-tiba, Mingyu tidak bisa membalasnya.

Saat Mingyu masih terduduk, namja bersurai coklat tua menarik bajunya di bagian kerahnya,

"Kuingatkan padamu, bajingan. Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku, jangan pernah! Jika kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku." Taehyung melepaskannya, lalu berbalik hendak memeluk kekasihnya yang masih menangis itu—

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?" Mingyu berdiri dan langsung menghantam Taehyung balik. Jungkook terkejut melihat kekasihnya balik tersungkur seperti Mingyu barusan.

"Kau? Kim Taehyung? Kekasih Jeon Jungkook? ck!" Nada bicaranya seolah merendahkan, Mingyu menghantamnya dan begitupun Taehyung yang juga membalasnya.

Mereka berkelahi, Jungkook bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa.

"KAU TAHU? AKU MENYUKAINYA SUDAH LAMA, KAU DENGAN SEENAKNYA DATANG KE KEHIDUPANNYA, LALU—"

"HENTIKAN SIALAN!" Jungkook berteriak sangat kencang, ia berlari dari kedua namja yang berkelahi itu. Ia muak, mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Jungkook tidak memihak pada siapapun, ia ingin ketenangan.

Taehyung segera menghentikkan aksi kelahinya dan mengejar kekasihnya itu. Mingyu menatap kedua namja yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tatapan tajam tapi juga terluka, ia terluka, ia kesal, ia marah, sangat, dan mulai saat ini, ia mengklaim Kim Taehyung sebagai orang yang paling ia benci.

"Kim Taehyung, mulai sekarang kita berurusan." Mingyu menyeringai, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja selama Jungkook belum mengakui dirinya mencintai namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak lari ke tendanya, ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang yang tidak ia kenal dekat. Taehyung masih mengejarnya,

"Kook!" mood Jungkook benar-benar hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung menahan tangannya, namja bergigi kelinci itu diam tak melanjutkan larinya. Seperti film India saja.

"Kook, kenapa kau berlari?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku harus menonton adegan perkelahian kalian?" Taehyung menghela nafasnya lalu membalikkan tubuh namja bermarga Jeon yang sebelumnya membelakanginya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, untuk tidak membiarkan dirimu disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali aku." Jungkook terkekeh sinis,

"Kau pikir aku membiarkan orang seenaknya melecehiku, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kau bodoh Kim, kau tidak tahu apapun,"

"Kau menilai hanya dengan apa yang kau lihat tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, kau bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh," lanjut Jungkook, Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

"Aku memang bodoh." Taehyung mendekapnya dan menenggelamkan kepala sang kekasih di dadanya, ia tahu Jungkook-nya suka saat ia melakukan itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka, Kook. Ia mencium-mu seenaknya, dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku? Cih." Taehyung mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya, ia sempat sangat emosi tadi, tapi ia mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana, kau pergi sendiri seperti itu, aku takut ada yang melecehkanmu, benar saja? Aku tahu tubuhmu itu menggiurkan, pantatmu yang montoh itu errrh, jadi jelas aku takut kau disentuh seenaknya!" Jungkook menendang paha namja bermarga Kim dengan tetap pada posisinya yang berada di dekapan sang kekasih. Bisa-bisanya kekasih idiotnya mesum disaat seperti ini.

"Sakit Kook."

"Salah sendiri," sela Jungkook saat ia sudah mengangkat wajahnya dah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah namja bersurai coklat tua.

"Hm, aku harus menghapus bekas ciuman namja sialan itu dari bibirmu, baby!" Taehyung mencium bibirnya, melumatnya sedikit. Tidak lama, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan bekas namja sialan bernama Mingyu dengan bibirnya.

"Ish!" Jungkook menutup wajahnya, namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu terkekeh gemas melihat respond malu-malunya itu.

"Ayo kita balik ke tenda, Kook." Taehyung menggandeng tangannya, namja bermarga Jeon hanya menurut saja.

Sesampainya mereka di tenda, Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lagi. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya, moodnya masih hancur, meskipun tidak sehancur tadi.

Diikuti Taehyung yang juga duduk di sampingnya sembari meredakan mood kekasihnya yang hancur. Entah berhasil atau tidak, karena Jungkook malah mengumpat.

"Bisakah kalian diam wahai pasangan baru? Kalian itu nanti bertengkar nanti menebar kemesraan sampai tidak ingat daratan, nanti bertengkar lagi lalu bermesraan lagi. Dasar aneh!" protes Jimin, ia bosan melihat sepasang kekasih KimJeon itu. Pertengkaran keduanya itu menjadi hal yang biasa menurut Jimin, tapi bisa Jimin akui mereka itu menggemaskan.

"Diam Jim, kekasihku sedang tidak pada mood yang bagus."

"Memang dia kenapa?" Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalian habis kemana? Kenapa raut wajahmu kusut begitu, Kook?" Jungkook kikuk, haruskah ia jujur? Mana mungkin!

"Tae-hyung yang membuatnya!" Taehyung melongo, wah kekasihnya pintar memfitnah juga ternyata.

"Kau apakan kekasihmu, Tae? Jangan bilang kau—"

"Yak! Aku tidak, justru kalau aku tidak mencarinya mungkin dia sudah habis—mph," Jungkook membekap mulut namja Kim sialan itu.

Namjoon memperhatikannya dalam diam, ia terkekeh sesekali, lalu memfoto sepasang kekasih itu dan mengirimnya ke kekasihnya, Seokjin. Hobi barunya.

"Kalian memang berisik," timpal namja bantet lainnya, Yoongi. Ia diam tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Benar itu hyung, mereka memang berisik." Setuju Jimin, sebelas-duabelas dengan Yoongi. Bedanya, Jimin tidak semalas kekasihnya.

"Kalian tahu sendiri, yang berisik itu si Taehyung. Sudah pasti kekasihnya itu ikut berisik karena kelakuan si alien." Itu Hoseok, ia sudah mulai membuka suaranya.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku ini manusia, aku ingatkan itu!"

"Kau terlalu sibuk, Tae. Sampai tidak sadar hyungmu sibuk menguntit kalian. Kau tidak tahu? Dia mengambil foto kalian berkali-kali lalu ia mengirimnya untuk Jin-hyung." jelas Hoseok, Taehyung langsung memberikan tatapan tajam ke hyungnya yang malah tersenyum idiot.

 _Siapa tadi? Jin-hyung? Siapa itu?_ -batin Jungkook.

"Hyung." panggil Taehyung yang terdengar mengerikan, siapkan dirimu Namjoon-ah.

"Kekasihku suka melihat kalian, Tae! Mengertilah, kalau aku tidak menuruti kemauannya nanti dia biasa marah padaku, kau mau? Kau tahu sendiri kalau ia sudah merajuk itu susah untuk dibujuk." untuk kali ini, Taehyung bisa mengerti. Karena memang calon kakak iparnya saat sedang marah itu mengerikan, yeoja yang sedang dalam siklus bulanan-nya saja kalah!

Eh tapi,

"Jin-hyung?"

"Ah, kau mengupload fotomu dengannya, snapgram-mu saja isinya kekasihmu yang sedang tertidur. Jadi, semua orang pasti langsung tahu." Jungkook malu, sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa?

 _Jin-hyung? Kekasih Namjoon-hyung? Oh jadi namanya Jin? Apa dia makhluk halus? Ah tidak-tidak_. -batin Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku harus lebih banyak mengupload foto bersamanya, agar mereka semua tahu kalau kelinci ini milikku." ide bagus, ia harus melakukannya. Agar si Mingyu sialan itu tahu, kali saja ia ngestalk instagramnya.

Jungkook memerah diam-diam, dan ia juga tahu kalau kekasihnya itu menegaskannya untuk Mingyu. Dasar posesif.

"Kau berlebihan, Tae." ucap Jimin.

"Kau tidak tahu, Jim."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu."

"Tidak mau."

"Memangnya ada sinyal?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat kekasihnya mengupload foto mereka saat berjalan-jalan di hutan tadi. Ia menguploadnya langsung sepuluh foto, mulai dari Jungkook yang tidak ingin diajak foto dan tetap pada gendongannya, sampai foto dimana Taehyung menggigit pipinya gemas.

"Kalau tidak ada, fotonya tidak akan ter-upload, baby." Jimin bergidik, menggelikan.

"Menggelikan, apa tadi? Baby?" Taehyung menatapnya sinis,

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, menyimpan nama Yoongi-hyung dengan 'Sugar daddy' oh, itu lebih menggelikan, Park." Jimin berdecih, tapi ia memang menyimpan nama kekasihnya dengan 'Sugar Daddy' apa yang salah?

Karena Jungkook malas mendengar perdebatan tidak penting seperti itu, akhirnya ia membuka instagramnya dan melihat yang baru saja diupload oleh kekasihnya itu.

' **taekimtae** He's mine.' Caption yang ditulis oleh namja bernama Kim Taehyung. Singkat, padat, jelas. Tapi itu menunjukkan keposesifannya.

Jungkook memberikan like-nya. Lalu ia membaca komentar, sepertinya Kim Taehyung memang terkenal, baru saja ia menguploadnya, sudah ada yang memberikan komentar? Woah.

"Bagaimana captionku, baby?"

"Berlebihan."

"Biar si Mingyu apalah itu tahu dan mengerti. Aku semogakan ia membuka instagramku. Dia pasti memfollowmu kan? Ah semoga postinganku muncul di explorenya." Jungkook lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas, kekasihnya itu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian tadi terulang lagi, tidak akan!"

"Kejadian apa, Tae?" tanya Jimin, lagi. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tidak." jawab Taehyung singkat. Jimin mendengus, ia'kan jadi semakin penasaran.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin seperti mereka~" Jimin mengeluarkan aegyo-nya, tapi tidak terlihat lucu, ia tidak pintar ber-aegyo tapi memaksakan.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Ya seperti mereka hyung~"

"Kau iri dengan pasangan baru itu? Menjijikkan." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kekasihnya tidak peka.

"Kau cuek sekali sih. Kesal."

"Yang barusan itu menggelikan, Jim."

"Diam kau, Tae."

.

.

.

Murid-murid kembali berkumpul di dekat pos.

"Tidak. Ini bukan game kedua. Tapi makan siang. Karena ini hari pertama, jadi tidak banyak kegiatan di hari ini, kalian bebas." murid-murid bersorak senang, mereka hanya mengharapkan berkumpul bersama teman di dalam tenda dan berjalan-jalan bersama di sekitar sini. Jadi apabila kegiatannya sedikit, mereka senang.

"Salah satu murid dalam satu kelompok, perwakilan maju kedepan. Ambil makanannya untuk kelompok kalian masing-masing."

Yoongi sudah malas melayani kelompoknya, jadi ia diam saja.

"Hyung?" Yoongi langsung menggeleng. Jungkook dengan inisiatif mengajukan dirinya, lagipula ia hanya perlu mengambil 6 kotak untuk kelompoknya itu termasuk dirinya.

"Kekasihku yang terbaik." Taehyung menyombongkan Jungkook-nya, dibalas decihan oleh sahabatnya, Jimin.

Hoseok terkekeh, sepasang sahabat itu memang sulit untuk tidak bertengkar kecil.

Jungkook sudah kembali dan memberikan satu-persatu kotak yang sudah pasti berisi makanan pada hyung-hyungnya dan juga kekasihnya.

"Kita makan disana saja." Taehyung menunjuk dekat pohon, dan disetujui oleh kelima namja itu.

Mereka sudah membuka kotaknya, kecuali Jungkook. Ia hanya duduk dan memangku kotaknya tanpa minat membukanya.

"Kau kenapa? Ingin kusuapi?" goda Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng,

"Lalu?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Makanlah, Kook." lagi-lagi Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau malu makan di depan kami, Kook?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak." jawab Jungkook singkat. Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah." Karena sedari tadi Jungkook tidak juga membuka kotak makanannya. Taehyung menyuapi makanannya ke mulut kekasihnya itu. Dengan paksa. Mau tidak mau Jungkook melahapnya.

"Benarkan? Kau ingin kusuapi?" Jungkook menggeleng lagi. Ia menelan makanannya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak makan."

"Mengapa?"

"Hm.. Mmm? Aku takut gendut, h-hyung." Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa bersamaan, sedangkan Namjoon ia hanya terkekeh. Lucu sekali. Yoongi dan Hoseok? Mereka sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan tertawai aku! Aku malu." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apakah ini sifat lain dari Jungkook? Polosnya.

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas, rasanya ia ingin menggigitnya lagi. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar, Taehyung ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Saking gemasnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku suka pantatmu yang montok itu. Belum lagi tubuhmu, ah— makanlah yang banyak, agar tubuhmu semakin seksi." Jungkook menjambak rambut Taehyung pelan, pipinya— pipinya pasti memerah!

"Makanlah, baby~" Taehyung menyuapinya lagi dengan paksa, tapi namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak menolaknya.

"Hyung! Suapi aku juga~" Jimin tidak mau kalah, ia juga ingin menunjukkan kemesraannya dan kekasihnya. Tapi Yoongi bukan Taehyung.

"Makan saja sendiri, jangan manja. Kau punya dua tangan untuk menyuapi dirimu sendiri." sangat berbeda, Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak medengarnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau Jiminnie~ ingin kusuapi?" Taehyung berakting menyuapi Jimin, niat mengejeknya. Jungkook terkekeh, sepasang sahabat itu idiot sekali.

"Berisik kau alien!"

"Kau bantet!"

"Kau idiot!"

"Terserah saja, yang penting Jungkook-ku penurut." Taehyung menyuapi kekasihnya lagi, ia jadi kenyang melihat kelinci-nya makan.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja berkulit tan duduk di kiri Jungkook dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hoseok heran, tentu saja, kenal saja tidak sudah main bergabung saja.

"Kau lagi." ujar Jimin malas, ia ingat dengan namja itu, namja yang pernah meremehkannya.

"Siapa? Aku hanya ingin menghampiri teman sekelasku, Jungkook." Hoseok mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak sopan sekali.

"Pergi kau sialan. Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Taehyung menatapnya sinis, ia merangkul kekasihnya posesif. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti anak tk yang berebutan mainannya.

Jungkook diam, ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Sudah dikatakan, ia tidak memihak pada siapapun. Tapi ia mulai kesal dengan namja berkulit tan itu, karena namja bernama Mingyu itu sudah melecehkannya dan juga mengatainya 'jalang'

Untung saja Jeon Jungkook bukan namja yang terlalu membawa perasaannya, jadi ia tidak terlalu sakit hati. Tapi ia benci dilecehkan.

"Aku makan bersamamu, ne?" Jungkook hanya melirik Mingyu sekilas, si namja berkulit tan itu sudah membuka kotak makanannya.

Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jimin masih memandang sinis ke arah Mingyu, itu adik kelasnya? Tidak sopan sekali anak itu. Terutama Jimin, ia jadi ingin pindah tempat.

"Hyung, aku ingin pindah saja. Aku malas melihatnya." bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi, Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menyetujui kekasihnya itu, ia juga malas melihat adik kelas yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, sama sekali tidak sopan dengan kakak tingkatnya.

"Hm, kami permisi." Jimin dan Yoongi bediri dan meninggalkan kelima namja yang sedang dibaluti suasana canggung itu.

"Kook, kau tidak makan?" tanya Mingyu dan sesekali melemparkan tatapan sinis pada namja yang merangkul pujaannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin, tapi tidak jadi karena ada kau." tidak, Mingyu tidak menyerah. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sudah tertawa-tawa pelan sendiri sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok pura-pura tidak mendengar saja, mereka sibuk makan dan Namjoon sesekali membalas pesan kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku? Kau masih marah dengan yang tadi?" Jungkook melepas rangkulan namja bersurai coklat tua,

"Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Kook. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya emosi tadi."

"Sudahlah Mingyu-ssi, jangan mengganggu kami. Kau dengar? Ia tidak ingin ada kau." ucap Taehyung tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu.

"Lucu sekali, kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" ujar Jungkook tak kalah sinisnya, Mingyu terpojok, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh mendekati Jungkook.

"Kook, apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku lebih dulu—"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti." sela Jungkook cepat. Bagus Jeon, Taehyung bangga padamu.

"Anak pintar~" Taehyung mengacak rambut kekasihnya lalu menyuapinya lagi, ia membentuk wajah mengejek untuk Mingyu.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Apa urusanmu? Berhenti bertanya, Mingyu-ssi." Jungkook bosan mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, karena ia sendiri juga ragu dengan perasaannya, tapi ia nyaman dengan namja bersurai coklat tua itu. Meskipun Taehyung benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau mengganggu acara makan kami, lebih baik kau pergi, Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu berdecak, ia lelah juga, hanya lelah untuk saat ini, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan.

"Baiklah, tapi kuingatkan padamu Kim Taehyung-ssi, aku masih mempunyai hak untuk merebutnya darimu." Mingyu berdiri sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung yang hanya membalas menatapnya remeh.

"Merebutnya? Kau bercanda. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Mingyu terkekeh,

"Jika kau lengah, itu bisa saja. Permisi." Mingyu meninggalkan empat namja yang masih sedikit merasakan kecanggungan, tapi Jungkook sudah sedikit lega.

"Sekarang kau makan, Kook." Jungkook mengangguk, sepertinya mood kekasihnya sedikit hancur, raut wajahnya sangat datar.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk keluar dari areaku, Jeon." Suaranya yang berat kali ini tidak terdengar seksi, namun mengerikan. Jungkook merasakan ketegangan, ia jadi susah payah menelan makanannya.

"Siapa sih namja tadi?" tanya Hoseok masih dengan keheranannya, ia sudah berani mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah namja berkulit tan tadi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hanya sampah, tidak usah hiraukan dia," jawab Taehyung, ia jadi malas sendiri. Mulai sekarang, Mingyu adalah musuhnya.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu ia menatap manik Jungkook,

"Kau tahu? Mulai sekarang namja sialan itu adalah musuhku. Dan kau Jeon, kau tidak kuperbolehkan untuk membiarkan dirimu sendiri didekati olehnya. Karena kau milikku, ingat itu." Taehyung, posesifmu itu sungguh berlebihan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kyunie :** Iya dong, tae mah gitu

 **ByunXi :** Waduh ditunggu.. Terakhir up september 2017 deh kalo gak salah ehehe:'v

 **CaratARMYmonbebe :** Eh iya.. nanti dikebut biar nyetarain yang di wp deh.. Kemaren2 lupa kalo punya ffn ini, jadinya gak up2 deh eheheh. Wattpad lagi error emang, errornya parah.. pas wp error baru keinget ffn duhㅠㅠ

 **Makasih juga untuk reviewnya ya, seneng bacanya hehehe.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Saranghae

**Chapter 8 - Saranghae**

"Ini game untuk namja, jadi untuk para yeoja, kalian bisa kembali ke tenda masing-masing," ucap salah satu panitia, dan yeoja-yeoja sudah bersorak senang, mereka memang sudah mengantuk.

Setelah tidak ada lagi yeoja dan hanya tersisa namja disana, panitia tersebut mulai menjelaskan permainannya.

"Ini semacam uji nyali, ya, kami ingin menguji keberanian kalian." bagus, Jungkook sangat membenci hal-hal seperti ini, ia memang takut kegelapan. Bukan phobia, tapi ia memang takut.

"Kalian harus berpencar, dan nanti kalian akan mendapatkan petunjuk, apa yang harus kalian cari? Bendera merah tadi siang, tapi bedanya, kali ini kalian akan mendapatkan tantangan, tidak ada hukuman, hanya buktikan keberanian kalian!"

"Tapi tenang saja, soal hantu dan sebagainya, itu hanya buatan!" benar sudah perasaan Jungkook yang tidak enak sedari tadi. Iya buatan, tapi jika ada yang sungguhan? Memang mereka akan bertanggung jawab? Pikiran Jungkook terlalu jauh.

"Kau takut?" tanya Taehyung yang sudah menyadari gerak-gerik meresahkan dari si kelinci.

"Mana mungkin!" jawabnya gengsi, padahal ia sudah keringat dingin bahkan sebelum game dimulai, lucu sekali!

"Silakan kalian berpencar, dan kembalilah dengan selamat." ucapan terakhir dari panitia.

Keenam namja berpencar ke segala arah. Tapi, Taehyung yang khawatir dengan kekasihnya, malah mengikuti Jungkook yang jalan ke arah kanan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, namja bergigi kelinci menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak takut, jangan meremehkanku, ingat itu," ucap namja bermarga Jeon percaya diri.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal, hati-hati baby~" Taehyung mengacak surai lembut Jungkook sembari tersenyum, lalu ia pergi dari hadapan namja bermarga Jeon.

Aish, kenapa ia beneran pergi? Aku tidak sungguhan saat mengatakannya, bagaimana ini? -ucap Jungkook dalam hatinya.

Jungkook semakin berpeluh, ia melangkah dengan ragu-ragu, pikirannya kosong, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana.

Jalanan sangat gelap, tidak diberikan setidaknya lilin atau senter, sialan sekali.

Ia belum menemukan apapun, bahkan berjalan saja baru sebentar, tapi rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa ia benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Dasar tidak peka!" Jungkook menghentakkan satu kakinya.

Kau salah Kook, Taehyung mengikutimu diam-diam dari belakang, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Ia tertawa sedari tadi, biarkan saja ia tidak mengumpulkan bedera satupun, yang penting kelincinya selamat.

"Aku harus kemana? Aku takut sekali." Jungkook terus berbicara sendiri, kakinya gemetaran.

"Apa aku menyerah saja? Ah, tidak-tidak, bisa-bisa si idiot terus mengataiku!"

"Sialan, aku takut gelap," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki dari belakang membuatnya semakin mati kutu.

"Hai Kook, ingin kutemani?" ucap namja itu dengan tangannya yang dengan asal merangkul namja bermarga Jeon.

"M-Mingyu? Sedang apa kau disini?" Jungkook melepaskan rangkulannya, kenapa namja yang satu ini ada dimana-mana?

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu, yasudah aku hampiri saja."

Hebat, sekarang Taehyung sudah memanas. Apa ia harus keluar dari persembunyiannya?

Namja bersurai coklat tua itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri kelincinya yang sedang didekati namja sialan itu.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengawasinya," ucap Taehyung dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook, namja bermarga Jeon tersentak kaget.

"Wah posesif sekali ya seorang Kim Taehyung?" ucap Mingyu sinis. Ia pikir hanya ada ia dan Jungkook, ternyata kekasihnya mengikuti namja bergigi kelinci itu?

"Jangan mencari kesempatan! Sudah sana, kau uji saja keberanianmu!" Taehyung merangkul kekasihnya dan berbalik meninggalkan namja berkulit tan.

"Ah! Sialan, gagal lagi!" Mingyu menendang batu kecil dengan sembarang.

Jungkook sudah lega sekarang, entah mengapa saat ia bersama namja bernama Kim Taehyung, ia merasa aman.

"Kita balik ke tenda saja, lupakan uji nyali ini. Aku tahu kau takut, jangan berbohong!" Jungkook hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya lebih baik ia ikuti saja perkataan kekasihnya. Karena ia memang takut kegelapan.

"Jangan pikirkan, ini tidak wajib, hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Jungkook mengangguk, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda.

.

.

.

Karena sudah pukul dua belas malam, para namja yang ikut dalam permainan uji nyali tadi diharuskan kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Tentunya setelah mereka selesai mengumpulkan benderanya, dan mereka sudah membuktikan keberaniannya. Kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sudah berada di tenda sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Taehyung pada kekasihnya yang tiduran di sampingnya. Tapi Jungkook belum tidur, entah ia sedang melamunkan apa.

"Nanti saja, aku belum mengantuk." Taehyung menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" namja bergigi kelinci menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu segeralah tidur. Ini sudah malam." Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Tapi bukannya mendengarkan kekasihnya, ia malah menyalakan ponselnya. Karena hyung-nya mengirim pesan KakaoTalk.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu kekasihnya tidur lebih dulu.

"Kook." suara Taehyung sangat pelan, karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan keempat namja lainnya yang sudah di alam bawah sadar. Mungkin mereka semua kelelahan setelah berteriak dan berkeringat.

"Aku sedang membalas pesan dari hyungku." Taehyung mengintip layar ponsel kekasihnya,

"Baby, bisakah kau menghadap ke kiri? Aku butuh untuk memeluk sesuatu saat tertidur." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, ia berpikir kalau namja di sampingnya ini ingin mencari kesempatan.

"Tidak," balas Jungkook singkat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencari kesempatan." seperti Taehyung bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Kook. Kau pasti enak untuk dipeluk." namja bersurai coklat tua menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum idiot. Mau tidak mau, Jungkook menghadap ke kiri dengan tetap memainkan ponselnya.

Taehyung ikut menghadap ke kiri, lalu memeluk kekasihnya bak guling.

"Mengapa aroma tubuhmu feminin sekali?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, tapi memang benar soal aroma tubuhnya yang feminin, karena ia biasa menggunakan sabun untuk yeoja, ia suka dengan wanginya.

"Hangat." Taehyung terkekeh, apa yang barusan kelincinya katakan?

"Aku tidur duluan, ne? Kau segeralah tidur!" Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tetap berada dipelukan sang kekasih.

"Selamat malam, baby~" Taehyung mengecup pipi gembilnya sekilas, lalu terkekeh gemas. Pasti Jungkook memerah.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, sedangkan namja bermarga Jeon masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Beberapa lama Taehyung sudah memejamkan matanya,

"Selamat malam juga, hyung." Jungkook sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kekasihnya yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Ia tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

Dasar kelinci tsundere~ -batin Taehyung.

Namja bermarga Jeon menyusul kekasihnya yang ia kira sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan perlahan, Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

Saat Taehyung yang sedang dalam akting tertidurnya menyadari kalau sudah tidak ada lagi pergerakkan dari namja mungil di pelukannya ini, ia membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah kalah dengan permainanku sendiri. Jeon, aku akui kalau aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu lebih dulu," bisik Taehyung sangat pelan,

"Jeon Jungkook, saranghae," lanjut Taehyung dengan tetap berbisik pelan. Namja bersurai coklat tua mengecup pipi gembil namja mungilnya sekali lagi, dan setelahnya ia ikut menyusul ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

Suara alarm dari ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, ia menyalakannya agar tidak telat bangun, karena mereka memiliki jadwal senam pagi.

Matanya perlahan membuka, tangan namja bersurai coklat tua masih melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Hyung, bangun hyung." namja bergigi kelinci menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya.

"Hyung." kekasihnya hanya melakukan sedikit gerakan sebagai tanggapan. Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak tepat di telinganya, bukan Taehyung yang bangun, malah Jimin-lah yang terbangun.

"Ini masih pagi, Kook. Kau sudah berteriak saja," ucap Jimin sembari mengucek matanya. Jungkook tersenyum idiot, habis ia kesal dengan kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya dia itu tidur atau mati?

"Kita ada senam pagi, hyung." benar juga, Jimin lupa memasang alarm, teriakan Jungkook yang sebagai alarm baginya berguna juga.

"Ah, ne. Kau benar, untung saja, aku akan bantu membangunkan mereka." Jungkook mengacungkan jari jempolnya, sedangkan Jimin menyeringai, ia punya maksud tersendiri dari senyuman mematikannya itu.

"Ikuti saja aku, Kook. Percayalah ini akan berhasil." Jungkook menaikkan alisnya sebelah, Jimin mengeluarkan satu speaker kecil bewarna biru, lalu ia menyambungkannya dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya Jungkook mengerti.

"Kita bangunkan namja idiot ini lebih dulu, hyung." Jimin mengangguk setuju. Namja bermarga Park berjalan membungkuk mendekat ke arah adik kelasnya itu, lalu kedua namja itu berjongkok di dekat namja bersurai coklat tua.

Dengan sedikit terkekeh pelan Jimin menyalakan lagunya dengan volume paling keras, Taehyung melonjak kaget dengan matanya yang melotot seperti ia sedang kemasukkan setan.

Jungkook dan Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "SIALAN KAU PARK JIMIN!"

Jungkook tertawa sampai menangis, raut wajah Taehyung barusan benar-benar membuat perutnya seakan sedang digelitiki.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Jungkook mengelap air matanya, kemudian ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Habis kau susah sekali dibanguni, seperti orang mati saja," ujar Jungkook.

"Aish! Tapi tidak melakukan cara seperti itu juga," balas Taehyung. Tapi tidak apa, karena saat Taehyung membuka mata, ia sudah disuguhi tawa dan senyum manis si kelinci.

"Berikutnya, Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk, Taehyung tahu kalau Yoongi juga sama susahnya untuk dibangunkan.

Tiga namja itu mulai melakukan aksinya, mereka tertawa pelan, sepelan-pelannya agar tidak terdengar.

Jimin menyalakan lagunya tepat di telinga sang kekasih. Dan, reaksi Yoongi jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung, ia membuka matanya dan hanya mengatakan, "Park Jimin." dengan nada malas.

Namja yang disebutpun tersenyum polos, terlihat menggemaskan untuk Yoongi, tapi ia tidak menunjukkan secara langsung seperti namja bernama Kim Taehyung yang dengan mudah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jungkook.

"Ah, selamat pagi hyung~" sapa Jimin dengan aegyo-nya yang terkesan dipaksakan, ia tidak bisa beraegyo. Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya, menggelikan sekali, tapi mungkin saat Jungkook yang melakukannya, itu akan sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah, sekarang Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok." Jimin menggeleng, kedua namja itu mudah dibangunkan, jadi tidak perlu memakai cara seperti tadi.

"Cukup bangunkan saja mereka." namja bersurai coklat tua mengangguk.

"Bangun hyung." Taehyung menyentuh perut hyung-nya, tidak serata miliknya.

"Hyung." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Dan, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide.

"Kook, apa kau mempunyai tisu?"

"Untuk?" balas namja bergigi kelinci.

"Ambilkan saja." Jungkook mengangguk, ia berjalan menghampiri tasnya, kemudian mengambil tisu yang ia bawa.

Jungkook memberikannya pada namja bersurai coklat tua. Taehyung mengambil selembar tisu, ia membuatnya menjadi bulat-bulat. Kemudian dengan kejahilannya, Taehyung menyumpalkannya di kedua lubang hidung hyungnya. Dan juga satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut hyungnya.

Namjoon langsung terbangun karena pastinya ia tidak bisa bernafas. Taehyung tertawa dengan suara yang keras, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengerjai hyung-nya.

"Tae," panggil Namjoon dengan suaranya yang ia buat semengerikan mungkin. Taehyung masih tertawa, sedangkan Jungkook menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Itu lucu sekali, kau seperti orang mati, hyung." apa Taehyung lupa kalau ia sama saja?

"Kau sama, bodoh!" ucap Jungkook sembari menjitak kepala kekasihnya pelan.

Hoseok sudah dibangunkan oleh Jimin, sangat mudah untuk membangunkannya.

Keenam namja itu satu-persatu keluar dari tenda. Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya.

Udara pagi masih terasa sejuk, tapi sepertinya murid lainnya belum bangun, hanya beberapa murid saja yang sudah berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

"Mengapa masih sepi? Memangnya senam dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Jungkook bingung, padahal ia pikir mungkin saja mereka sedikit telat.

"Entah, kita tunggu di pos dulu saja," jawab Yoongi seraya menunjuk pos yang diberi anggukan setuju.

Ada dua teman seangkatan Yoongi dan Namjoon, mereka menyapanya. Kedua namja itu adalah Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kapan senam akan dimulai?" tanya Yoongi pada kedua namja yang juga termasuk panitia.

"Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja," jawab Sehun.

"Ah oke, kami akan menunggu disini, tidak masalah-kan?" namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin itu tersenyum ramah, dan membalas,

"Tidak, silakan saja." mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tapi sekedar basa-basi tidak buruk juga kan?

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah lebih dulu duduk di pojok, ah selalu di pojok rupanya?

"Aku masih sedikit mengantuk," ucap Taehyung setelah ia menguap.

"Padahal kau tidur seperti orang mati." namja bersurai coklat tua menghela nafas, ia hanya terlalu nyenyak, karena guling empuknya semalam.

"Kau enak untuk dipeluk." Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kalian ini tidak tahu tempat sekali." Hoseok terkekeh pelan. Benar kata Taehyung, namja bermarga Jeon itu memang menggemaskan, lihatlah saat ia tersenyum kikuk dan malu-malu. Pantas saja Taehyung terus menempelinya.

Jongin menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook, ia sepertinya mengenali namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya namja berkulit tan. Jungkook tersentak, mengapa kakak tingkatnya mengetahui namanya?

"Ne." Jongin mengangguk, entah apa yang ia pahami. Sedangkan Taehyung menatap kakak tingkatnya bingung.

"Hm, apa kau kekasihnya?" pertanyaan itu tentu saja tertuju untuk Taehyung, ia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya. Adikku menyukai namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Dia benar-benar, sepertinya aku tidak boleh membiarkannya menjadi perusak hubungan orang." Jongin tertawa kecil, agar suasananya tidak terlalu canggung saja.

Hah? Siapa yang ia maksud? -batin Jungkook.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung tanpa embel-embel 'sunbae', tidak sopan. Tapi karena Jongin bukan namja yang terlalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil, jadi ia tidak ambil pusing.

"Siapa? Adikku? Dia seangkatan dengan kekasihmu ini." sepertinya Taehyung tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Mingyu? Dia adikmu?" tepat sekali, Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau benar, jangan biarkan ia menjadi perusak hubungan orang," ucap Taehyung, namja bermarga Jeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maafkan dia, apa dia menganggu hubungan kalian?" Jungkook hanya menyimak perbincangan antara sunbae dan kekasihnya, ia memilih diam.

"Sangat, aku hampir saja ingin membunuhnya." Jongin terkekeh.

"Siapa namamu?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya dan membentuk raut wajah bertanya, Jongin mengangguk.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

"Pertahankan hubungan kalian, aku akan memberinya nasihat." namja berkulit tan tersenyum ramah, ia tahu perihal adiknya yang menyukai namja bermarga Jeon, karena adiknya itu sering bercerita padanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung mantap. Setelahnya, Jongin permisi untuk menghampiri temannya kembali, Sehun.

"Ternyata ia memiliki hyung?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, ia juga baru tahu.

"Aku jadi kasihan dengannya, ia pasti sering bercerita tentangmu, bercerita kalau kau adalah namja yang ia sukai, tapi lihatlah, kau tidak menjadi miliknya, miris sekali," ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus, ia malas membahasnya.

"Tidak perlu dibahas, aku malas mendengarnya." bagus Jeon, Taehyung semakin bangga padamu.

"Benar, kita memang tidak perlu membahasnya."

.

.

.

Murid-murid sudah berkumpul di dekat pos, mereka akan segera melakukan senam pagi yang merupakan jadwal mereka di pagi hari ini.

"Apa ini harus? Aku malas menggerakkan tubuhku." siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi, yang paling malas di antara keenam namja itu.

"Aku malas mendengarmu, hyung," balas Taehyung yang diberi tatapan sinis oleh namja berkulit seputih tepung itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mendengarku."

"Tapi itu terdengar olehku," balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Harusnya kau menutup—"

"Diamlah!" sela Jimin, ini masih pagi, ia lebih malas lagi untuk mendengar perdebatan tidak penting kedua namja itu.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, Tae," ucap Jungkook, namja bersurai coklat tua mendengus.

"Hyung, baby."

"Baiklah, Taetae-hyung." Taehyung tersenyum, panggilannya itu lucu.

"Lucu, apa itu panggilan sayangmu?" Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Itu memang panggilanmu, hyung." Taehyung lupa, karena saat kekasihnya yang memanggilnya itu terdengar berbeda.

"Kalau begitu berikan panggilan yang lebih spesial~" menggelikan, Jungkook jadi geli sendiri.

"Apa? Alien-hyung? Tidak buruk juga," balas namja bergigi kelinci, namja bersurai coklatpun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka dipanggil alien. Ia kan juga manusia.

"Kau nakal, baby, aku tidak suka," namja bersurai coklat tua menyubit pipinya.

Tak berapa lama, senam dimulai. Satu guru di depan mencontohkan gerakannya, dan murid-murid akan mengikutinya.

Jungkook bergerak malas-malasan, bukannya ia malas seperti Yoongi, hanya saja ia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang kelewat heboh, dia bahkan tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman idiotnya. Jungkook hampir saja ingin menampar wajahnya, karena itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Semangatlah, agar kau sehat," ucap Taehyung disela kegiatannya.

"Memangnya aku sakit!" namja bermarga Kim menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

"Lihatlah si bantet Jimin saja bersemangat." Jimin yang berdiri di kanan Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya.

Jungkook masih seperti itu. Taehyung memukul pantat berisinya, dan sedikit meremasnya,

"Yak!" Jungkook menendang betis namja bersurai coklat tua yang mengaduh kesakitan, tendangannya tidak main-main. Memang ia pikir kakinya itu bola?

"Semakin berisi." namja bermarga Jeon menyubit perut ratanya. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sangat mesum?

"Masih pagi, Kook." Taehyung mengelus bagian yang dicubit oleh namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Masih pagi dan kau sudah mesum!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya di malam hari." bukan begitu, Jungkook jadi frustasi, kerasukan apa ia bisa menerima namja alien ini menjadi kekasihnya?

"Kau!" Taehyung kembali menyunggingkan senyuman idiotnya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau hebat dalam menari erotis, masa senam seperti ini saja kau malas." apa Taehyung itu gila? Ia seringkali asal bicara.

"Sialan, aku tidak pernah menari seperti itu!" Taehyung tertawa, ia suka menggoda kelincinya, karena saat Jeon melontarkan umpatannya atau merajuk itu sangat menggemaskan, meskipun terkadang juga terdengar mengerikan.

"Biarkan saja dia, Kook. Kekasihmu itu memang mesum," sahut Jimin, Taehyung menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'apasih', dan Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah senam pagi selesai, murid-murid diharuskan untuk mandi. Tersedia sepuluh kamar mandi untuk namja dan sepuluh kamar mandi untuk yeoja. Kamar mandi itu sudah lama ada ketika hutan itu sudah dijadikan tempat camping.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang mengambil pakaian ganti dan juga handuk, begitu juga dengan keempat namja yang berada satu tenda dengan mereka.

"Aku jadi ingat pakaianmu yang belum kukembalikan," ucap Taehyung sambil menunggu kelincinya selesai merogoh tasnya.

"Kupikir sudah kau jadikan kesetan," balas Jungkook bercanda, ia sendiri sampai lupa soal pakaian yang belum Taehyung kembalikan itu.

"Ide bagus."

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Taehyung lagi, sebelum namja bergigi kelinci itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Keenam namja itu ikut mengantri. Taehyung mengantri di samping Jungkook, jaga-jaga saja, kali si namja bernama Mingyu mencoba untuk mendekati kekasihnya lagi.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu mandi bersama."

"Lebih baik kau diam, Tae," Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu merangkul si kelinci.

"Hyung, baby~ jangan nakal." namja bermarga Jeon memutar bola matanya, ia-kan hanya lupa.

"Mungkin kau harusnya menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ahjussi, karena kau persis seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum." tangan Taehyung semakin turun, kini tangannya sudah berada di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Ahjussi mesum? Aku akan memperlihatkannya," tangannya kini merambat ke pantat montok Jeon, jari-jari sialannya mengelusnya sensual.

"Kim Taehyung, aku peringatkan sekali lagi," Taehyung tidak mengindahkan perkataannya, namja bermarga Jeon naik pitam.

"Mesum sialan!" lagi-lagi Jungkook menendangnya, tapi kali ini di pantatnya. Taehyung malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, lucu sekali, perutnya terasa geli.

"Habisnya buttmu itu menggemaskan." Jungkook menyubitnya berkali-kali, tapi hanya pelan, ia tidak tega juga jika terus mencubit namja idiot itu, bisa-bisa Taehyung jadi seperti avatar biru yang ada di film bioskop, dia pernah menontonnya.

Memang benar, mereka tidak tahu tempat. Atau lebih tepatnya, Taehyung mesum tidak pada tempatnya. Namja di belakang Taehyung menatap kedua namja itu heran, tapi ia tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Betapa terkenalnya Kim Taehyung di sekolah.

Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jungkook merasa lega, untung saja itu kamar mandi yang ia antri duluan.

"Aku duluan, hyung~" ucap Jungkook sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah namja bermarga Kim.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku jika aku belum selesai nanti." Jungkook mengangguk paham lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.

Taehyung melirik ke kanan kiri, mode posesifnya kembali. Kali saja ada namja mesum yang ingin mengintip kelinci montoknya. Ternyata ia tidak sadar kalau ia lebih mesum?

Namja bermarga Kim melihat musuhnya, ah maksudnya Mingyu. Ia mengantri di paling belakang kamar mandi ke empat, sedangkan ia di kamar mandi pertama. Sepertinya ia baru mengantri.

Awas saja kau menggoda kelinciku. -batin Taehyung.

Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi pertama terbuka. Setelah orang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi, dan giliran Taehyung yang maksud ke dalam kamar mandi.

Namja bernama Kim Taehyung menggantung boxer, baju, pakaian, dan juga handuknya di belakang pintu. Lalu ia membuka pakaiannya secara bertahap.

Terdapat shower di kamar mandi tersebut, praktis. Taehyung mulai membasahi rambut coklat tuanya, lalu seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia memasukkan pakaian kotornya itu ke dalam satu kantung plastik warna hitam. Seperti yang disuruh oleh namja bernama Kim Taehyung, ia menunggunya di sekitar kamar mandi.

Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitaran sana, bosan. Dan ia melihat Mingyu sedang mengantri, ah ia malas berurusan dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

Tapi Mingyu sudah melihatnya entah sejak kapan, matanya itu terlalu fokus kalau sudah soal Jeon Jungkook.

Ia menitipkan antriannya pada teman di belakangnya, lalu menghampiri namja bermarga Jeon itu.

"Pagi," sapanya, Jungkook menatapnya malas. Mingyu tidak puas dengan tanggapan Jeon.

"Aku menyapamu, harusnya kau membalasnya." Jungkook mendengus, ia benar-benar malas untuk berinteraksi dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Pagi Mingyu-ssi."

"Jangan seformal itu denganku." Mingyu menarik hidung namja bergigi kelinci gemas, Jungkook melontarkan tatapan sinis.

"Eh kau disini, Kook." itu Jimin, sepertinya ia sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya juga.

"Kau lagi," ucap Mingyu malas, ada saja yang menganggu mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Mingyu-ssi," balas Jimin, sedangkan namja berkulit tan berdecak kesal.

"Tidak apa hyung, kau duluan saja, aku menunggu si alien." Jimin mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, ia menghampiri Jungkook hanya ingin berbasa-basi saja. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya ia meninggalkan kedua insan itu, karena ia tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, aku tahu dia menyebalkan~" ucap Jimin sembari tersenyum, namja berkulit tan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu hyung."

Mingyu sudah bernapas lega, akhirnya mereka ditinggal berdua. Mingyu baru saja ingin membuka suaranya, tapi tangan sialan entah milik siapa menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan, ia menghela nafas kasar. Mingyu menoleh ke belakang,

"Siapa lagi?!" namja itu tersenyum idiot, sedangkan Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Apa? Kau ingin menggoda kelinciku? Tidak bisa." Taehyung menarik namja bermarga Jeon agar ia mendekat.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sebelum kau menggoda kekasih orang, kau bau," ucapnya namja bersurai coklat tua asal.

"Sialan, aku tidak!" Mingyu sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau bau, sudah sana!" Taehyung mendorong-dorong Mingyu pelan, lalu ia melakukan gerakan mengusir.

"Ayo Kook." Jungkook pasrah saja saat kekasihnya menarik tangannya, mereka kembali ke tenda untuk menaruh pakaian kotornya.

Sudah ada pasangan YoonMin di tenda, sepertinya mereka sedang berduaan, woah Taehyung dan Jungkook menganggu.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asik, tapi sayangnya kami datang menganggu, kasihan sekali." Taehyung menaruh pakaian kotornya di dekat tasnya, lalu ia duduk. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook, ia sudah duduk tidak jauh dari ransel hitamnya.

Jimin sedang tiduran di atas paha kekasihnya sambil bermain ponselnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencoba double-date, itu tidak buruk," aju namja bersurai merah tua, Jimin.

"Ide bagus, kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya!" Jungkook malas dengan hal-hal seperti itu, ia lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton anime. Dan menurutnya, menonton anime bersama hingga larut malam merupakan kencan yang ia idamkan. Apakah itu termasuk kencan?

"Aku terlalu malas, kau tahu itu." timpal Yoongi yang disetujui oleh namja bermarga Jeon.

"Benar, aku juga malas," ucap namja bergigi kelinci.

"Kurasa mereka sama, sama-sama malas dan tsundere." namja bermarga Park menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya.

Taehyung ikut berbaring di paha kekasihnya, sambil menunggu murid-murid diharuskan berkumpul di dekat pos lagi.

"Menyingkirlah!" Taehyung menggeleng, namja bermarga Jeon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tolong ambilkan ponselku, Kook~"

"Dimana?" Taehyung menunjuk tasnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelincinya.

Jungkook menarik tasnya mendekat.

"Kau taruh dimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Di paling depan." namja bermarga Jeon membuka resleting tas bagian depannya, dan mengambil ponsel namja Kim, kemudian ia memberikannya.

Taehyung menyalakan ponselnya, lalu ia membuka aplikasi instagram.

"Lihat kemari, baby~" Jungkook yang baru mendorong tasnya kembali, menatap bingung ke arah ponselnya, dan wajahnya sudah terlanjur direkam.

"Yak! Jangan masukkan ke snapgram!" tapi sudah terlanjur Taehyung jadikan story.

"Tidak apa, Kook. Kau lucu disitu~" namja manis itu mendengus kesal.

"Sekarang bersiaplah." Taehyung mulai merekamnya kembali.

"Chuu~" Taehyung menempelkan dua jarinya ke bibir Jeon dan membuat suara seolah kekasihnya sedang melayangkan flying kiss, kemudian kameranya ia arahkan ke wajahnya dan menempelkan jari bekas bibir kekasihnya tadi ke bibirnya.

Jungkook terkekeh, ada-ada saja. Taehyung menuliskan 'My Baby Jeon3' dan mengetag akun instagram kekasihnya. Ia terus mengklaim kelincinya, sepertinya ia memang ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah miliknya.

"Log in akunmu, Kook." Taehyung menyerahkan ponselnya pada namja bergigi kelinci.

"Untuk?" tanya Jungkook meskipun jari-jarinya sudah mengetikkan username dan passwordnya.

"Kau juga harus membuat story denganku, kau juga belum pernah mengupload foto kita, baby." baiklah kalau begitu, bukan masalah untuk Jungkook.

"Kau saja yang buat." Jungkook menyerahkan ponsel kekasihnya lagi, Taehyung mulai membuat boomerang. Ia bangkit dari paha kekasihnya, lalu duduk mendekat Jungkook.

"Tersenyumlah~" Taehyung tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, Jungkook tersentak. Dan, setelah boomerangnya jadi, ia langsung menyimpan lebih dulu video itu kemudian ia upload di story instagram kekasihnya.

"Bajingan! A-apa yang—"

"Diamlah manis." Taehyung menyentuh hidung Jungkook dengan satu jarinya lalu kembali berbaring di atas pahanya.

Jungkook benar-benar memerah sekarang, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, hapus hyung~" mohon Jungkook dengan tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Tidak."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengumpat?" tanya Taehyung heran, tumben sekali. Namja bermarga Kim menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya yang menghalangi wajahnya itu.

"Aku malu!" Jungkook merajuk, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau malu denganku?" namja bergigi kelinci menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mengumpat, tapi entah mengapa tenggorokan sialanku terasa tercekat, ah sialan sekali!" Taehyung terkekeh, sisi Jungkook yang lainnya keluar, lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Wah, seru sekali," sahut Jimin, ia baru saja menonton snapgram sahabatnya.

Kedua namja bernama Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah kembali ke tenda, mereka menaruh baju kotornya masing-masing, dan duduk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Namjoon yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak ada," jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Apa kalian sedang melakukan double-date?" Hoseok ikut menimbrung.

"Kencan seperti apa yang kau maksud jika di dalam tenda seperti ini?" balas Jimin. Benar juga.

"Aku jadi semakin merindukan Seokjinku," ujar Namjoon.

"Video call saja, hyung," ucap Taehyung.

"Ide bagus."

Saat video call sudah tersambung,

"Pagi~" sapa Namjoon.

"Wah sedang berkumpul ya," ucap Seokjin dalam video call-nya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau membalas sapaanku lebih dulu," protes Namjoon karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Ah kau ini, pagi juga Namjoon-ah~" Jungkook melihat kekasih Namjoon di video call tersebut dengan mata berbinar, benar, kekasih Namjoon memang sangat manis.

"Arahkan ke pasangan baru itu! Aku ingin melihat mereka." Seokjin ternyata memang menggilai pasangan TaeKook.

Taehyung sedang merangkul kelincinya, video call di arahkan pada ia dan Jungkook, namja bersurai coklat tua itu menyapa hyung iparnya dengan senyuman kotaknya.

"Ah benar, kekasihmu lucu sekali!" Jungkook tersenyum kikuk, ia bingung harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa.

"Tentu saja, dia memang manis." Taehyung mencubit pipi gembilnya lalu menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya. Jungkook ingin mengumpat, tapi ia pikirkan lagi, karena sekarang semua tertuju pada ia dan Taehyung.

"Lain kali kau harus membawanya kepadaku, Tae-ya!" Seokjin terlalu antusias, senyumannya terus melekat di wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah. Kook, keluarkan suaramu." benar juga, Jungkook belum mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saking ia bingung harus seperti apa.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa?" sepertinya Seokjin akan menjadi fanboy namja bergigi kelinci itu, ia benar-benar gemas sekarang.

"Apa kau bayi baru lahir? Mengapa kau sangat menggemaskan?" namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum malu-malu, terasa sangat canggung.

Namjoon terkekeh, kekasihnya memang terlalu berlebihan saat sudah menyukai suatu hal.

"Seokjinie, jangan membuatnya canggung, lihatlah betapa canggung gerak-geriknya," ucap Namjoon lalu mengarahkan video callnya ke hadapannya lagi.

"Aish, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya!"

Jimin mengarahkan dengan paksa video call itu ke wajahnya. "Hyung, aku rindu masakanmu."

"Hai Park Bantet! Kalau begitu nanti aku akan memasakan banyak makanan untukmu."

"Hyung, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Rupanya, kau sudah tertular oleh si alien!" protes Jimin, kenapa semuanya jadi memanggil dia seperti itu?

"Sialan, kau juga tidak seharusnya memanggilku seperti itu!" timpal Taehyung. Apa ia harus menempel kertas dengan tulisan 'aku manusia, bukan alien' di dahinya? Agar mereka berhenti memanggilnya alien atau makhluk luar angkasa itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian dari dulu terus bertengkar, aku jadi merasa mempunyai dua anak, atau bertambah satu? Jungkook?" Seokjin tertawa, sedangkan Jungkook yang merasa disebut hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita harus segera keluar, sepertinya mereka sudah berkumpul," ucap Yoongi. Mereka sampai lupa kalau harus berkumpul lagi di dekat pos.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, aku akan merindukanmu lagi~" Namjoon melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hm, ternyata si kakek masih hidup. Oke, sampai jumpa semua!" setelah semuanya ikut berkata 'sampai jumpa', Namjoon memutuskan sambungan video callnya.

.

.

.

Keenam namja itu sudah berdiri di antara murid lainnya yang juga sedang mendengarkan satu guru di paling depan.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" ucap guru itu.

"Kalau sudah, kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang. Jika sudah selesai, kalian bisa ke pos dan kumpulkan hasilnya." murid-murid mengangguk dan mulai berpencar sesuai kelompok masing-masing.

"Liburan bercampur dengan study tour? Hm, sebenarnya aku malas," ucap Taehyung, sembari menghela nafas, sekarang jadi ia yang malas?

"Kita kesana saja." Namjoon menunjuk ke arah kiri. Biasanya, kalau yang seperti ini, jelaslah Namjoon yang diandalkan, karena ia memiliki banyak pengetahuan, dan tentu saja, ia paling pintar.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai. Yang di ffn ini ketinggalan jauh banget eheheh, di wp ni ff udah aku up sampe chapt 17:'), aku suka males edit di ffn. Ini aja gak aku edit, jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang ngebingungin, dlm hati juga ga aku italic di sini:(. Review?

Setelah baca tlg usahakan review ya, reviewnya sgt berarti loh:'D


	9. Chapter 9 - Duo Kim

**Chapter 9 - Duo Kim**

Keenam namja itu duduk di dekat pohon yang rindang, mengikuti si paling pintar saja, toh Namjoon yang akan banyak mengerjakannya. "Aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa kita kemari? Kita bisa mengerjakannya di dekat tenda," gumam Jimin, karena mereka tidak perlu menelusuri hutan untuk mencatat satu persatu nama tumbuhan, daun, atau apapun itu. Mereka hanya perlu mencatat nama-nama daun yang mereka ketahui, beserta dengan penjelasannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja, lebih baik di sini karena aku suka ketenangan saat mengerjakan sesuatu," balas Namjoon yang duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Kurasa ini bukan study tour. Kita hanya berdiam di satu tempat, dan bermodalkan pengetahuan serta ingatan. Dan persetan dengan itu semua, aku benar-benar malas," tidak perlu dihiraukan, anggap saja angin berlalu. Karena kemalasan Min Yoongi itu sudah hukum alam, mutlak. "Tapi, aku cukup bersyukur, kurasa Namjoon bisa mengerjakannya tanpaku," lanjutnya. Namjoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sama, akupun. Hyung-kan pintar, kurasa hyung bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." diciptakannya ekspresi idiot itu, Namjoon jadi ingin meninju adiknya sekarang juga.

"Lupakan mereka, mari kita mulai," ucap Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari dua namja malas itu, yang sebenarnya pintar.

"Yang kuingat pertama adalah pohon Maple, memiliki 128 spesies dan beberapa ribu jenisnya dapat ditemukan sebagian besar pada belahan bumi utara," ucap Namjoon seraya tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas kertas dengan bolpoin di genggamannya.

"Hm, apa boleh menyebutkan tumbuhan apapun?" buka Jungkook, ia tidak terlalu tahu banyak, tapi ia cukup tahu beberapa macam tumbuhan beserta dengan penjelasannya.

"Yang jarang orang ketahui saja, kalau sekedar pohon jeruk, mangga dan sebagainya, kurasa semua orang sudah tahu. Dan berikan penjelasan yang cukup menarik, boleh berdasarkan bentuk, jenis, dan lainnya." Jungkook mengangguk paham setelah Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Pohon Sakura? Terdengar biasa, tapi pohon itu indah. Hanya berbunga setahun sekali, dan tergolong dalam familia Rosaceae, genus Prunus sejenis dengan pohon persik, prem atau aprikot, tetapi secara umum sakura digolongkan dalam subgenus sakura," Jungkook berucap dan memberikan penjelasan akan usulannya, Namjoon mendengarkan dan menulis sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh adik kelasnya itu. "Dan warnanya-pun bergantung pada spesiesnya, seingatku, ada yang bewarna putih dengan sedikit merah jambu, hijau muda, merah jambu, kuning muda," lanjut Jungkook.

"Bagus, itu cukup. Ah, aku tahu, pohon Eucalyptus, pohon ini dari Australia, memiliki 700 lebih spesies. Disebut dengan 'Rainbow Eucalyptus' karena warnanya yang unik dengan batangnya yang menarik." tidak ada yang tahu, kelima namja lainnya hanya mendengarkan sedikit info itu dan kembali berpikir. Terkecuali Taehyung, ia bahkan hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. "Welwitschia Mirabilis, tumbuhan yang hidup di daerah naimbia, bisa bertahan lima tahun tanpa hujan, dan hidup hingga 400 tahun bahkan 1,5 abad," ujar Yoongi yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Seperti apa tulisannya? Angkat kepalamu saat berbicara, suaramu tidak jelas." dengan malas, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil kertas serta bolpoin itu, ia menuliskan usulannya tadi.

"Hm? Adansonia Grandidieri? Tanaman asli dari Madagaskar, Afrika, dan Australia. Bentuknya seperti botol, dapat menyimpan air di dalam batang pohonnya sampai 120.000 liter untuk menghadapi kekeringan. Tingginya antara 5 sampai 50 meter dan diameter batang pohonnya antara 7 sampai 11 meter." setelah Yoongi selesai menulis, ia memberikan kertas serta bolpoinnya pada Hoseok. "Ternyata kalian pintar juga," ucap Namjoon lalu terkekeh.

"Jangan remehkan kami, mentang-mentang kau paling pintar, hyung," timpal Jimin, padahal ia sendiri belum mengusulkan satupun. Tapi Jimin tahu sesuatu, ia hanya menunggu giliran saja.

"Aku tidak tahu semua tanaman yang kalian sebutkan, mungkin aku harus lebih giat belajar lagi, dan menambahkan pengetahuanku," ucap Jungkook, ia tertawa pelan. Paling muda, mungkin karena faktor itu, tapi bisa juga karena Jungkook tidak terlalu suka mencari info pengetahuan umum, karena kesehariannya ia isi dengan menonton anime dan mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, seperlunya.

"Tambah, jangan lupakan kau juga harus banyak mengetahui hal-hal mengenai seks, ah maksudku, agar saat kita melakukannya kau—" ucap Taehyung yang langsung dipotong.

"Diam kau mesum sialan, tutup mulutmu atau aku akan membunuhmu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu." mengerikan, Taehyung bergidik ngeri, kekasihnya mungkin berbakat menjadi psikopat.

"Biarkan saja dia, mesumnya tidak akan pernah sembuh," ucap Namjoon sembari terkekeh.

"Kau lupa kau juga sama mesumnya, hyung," ujar Jimin, namja bantet itu mengetahui Kim Namjoon cukup baik, terlebih soal koleksi film biru di ponselnya.

"Persetan. Sekarang kau Jim, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Jimin mengangguk kemudian mengambil kertas dan bolpoin itu, mulai menulis. "Apa kau hanya akan menulisnya? Beritahu juga pada kami, berbagi info itu tidak buruk," ucap Namjoon.

"Bunga Jericho, sering disebut bunga kebangkitan. Hidup di gurun Cihuahua. Saat di gurun, batangnya akan berkerut, tapi ketika berada di tempat lembab bunga ini akan mekar." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pernah mendengar nama tumbuhan itu, tapi ia tidak tahu detailnya.

"Aku jadi mengantuk mendengarnya, bisakah aku tidur sepuluh menit saja?" Taehyung menguap, Jungkook jadi ingin menggetok kepala namja itu dengan palu. "Kau gila, masih mengantuk? Kau tidur—" ucap Jungkook yang terpotong,

"Seperti orang mati?" dan dilanjutkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Nah kau tahu itu."

"Sedari tadi kalian menyebutkan berbagai tumbuhan langka, dan aku tahu satu juga. Yah hanya satu yang mendetail. Hm, tapi Namjoon hyung, tolong tuliskan itu untukku," ucap Taehyung. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada namja idiot -Tae- itu tidak melakukan apapun.

Namjoon sudah bersiap untuk menulis. "Euphorbia Obesa, tanaman endemik di daerah Great Karoo, Afrika Selatan. Memiliki bentuk seperti bola, dan juga memiliki diameter 6cm untuk yang muda, tetapi dapat mencapai 15cm untuk yang tua." karena saat seperti inilah pengetahuan mereka diuji, tapi menarik, menurut Namjoon. Entah dengan yang lainnya.

Keenam namja itu terus berpikir dan mengingat-ingatnya, lalu menuliskannya saat sudah dapat, dan begitupun seterusnya.

Sampai kini mereka memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan hasil dari tugas mereka itu. Jungkook membantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri dengan menarik kedua tangannya, dan si modus Kim Taehyung berpura-pura jatuh ke pelukan si Jeon. Memang dasar tukang modus.

"Pintar mengambil kesempatan, Tae?" Jimin tertawa pelan. Dibalas Taehyung dengan menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Kau tahu aku dengan sangat baik, Park."

Keenam pasang kaki berjalan kembali ke pos, lalu si pintar Namjoon menyerahkan hasilnya pada guru. Memang mereka harus mengumpulkannya pada guru itu.

Baru mereka yang sudah selesai. Meskipun dibatasi waktu maksimal satu jam, siapapun bebas mengumpulkan hasilnya jika memang sudah selesai.

"Baik, silakan kalian duduk kembali di sana, kalian akan menunggu kelompok lainnya menyelesaikan tugasnya." keenam namja itu mengangguk paham lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan permisi.

Dengan tanpa alas, mereka menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas permukaan tanah yang tertutup oleh rerumputan. Dan yang memiliki pasangan pun tetap duduk tak berjauhan dengan kekasihnya. Begitupun Kim Taehyung.

"Apa setelah ini makan? Aku sudah lapar," tanya Taehyung yang tertuju pada si kelinci manis. Namja bergigi kelinci hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa bisa aku memakanmu saja?" Taehyung menyeringai lalu menaik-turunkan.

"Aku akan menggali kuburanmu di hutan ini," balas Jungkook.

"Kau ini, aku akan mendaftarkanmu menjadi psikopat, kau mungkin berbakat menjadi psikopat."

Jungkook mendengus. "Kim bodoh Taehyung, menjadi psikopat itu bukan bakat. Kau mungkin sedang gila saat mengatakannya," ujar Jungkook.

Katakanlah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua, dan yang lainnya hanyalah angin berlalu, karena saat mereka dipertemukan, kedua insan itu sibuk sendiri entah dengan pertengkaran kecil, adu mulut, bermesraan bahkan perang lidah sekalipun. Ya, berciuman. Lupakan.

"Aku jadi ingin memangkumu, kemarilah baby~" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pahanya, dibalas gelengan kepala dari si kelinci. "Kim Taehyung tidak mengenal tolakan."

Jungkook mendengus. "Tapi kita punya perjanjian, kau tidak ingat? Jangan membantahku." bagus Jeon, jangan biarkan pantat montokmu dinodai lagi oleh tangan berdosa si Kim.

"Baiklah. Kook, kau tidak ingin bercerita sesuatu atau apa gitu? Aku bosan." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan karakter anime kesukaanku, oh atau pasangan favorite-ku di anime. Ah benar, aku jadi merindukan anime berbau yaoi. Belum lagi, seme yang gentle, oh jangan lupakan uke imut ah sialan aku benar-benar merindukan semua itu." ujar Jungkook dengan antusias, jiwa Fudanshi-nya bangkit. Jika membahas yang seperti ini, Jungkook sangat bersemangat, dasar otaku, dasar fudanshi.

Taehyung mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar dari kekasihnya, matanya berbinar kala si manis bertingkah imut di matanya. Senyum Jeon seperti vitamin untuknya, berpengaruh besar, ia bahkan ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Uh, Ren juga sangat manis, tapi aku tidak terlalu menikmati jalan cerita Super Lovers, aku terlalu fokus pada karakter mereka, dan sifat tsundere si uke, tapi dia sangat lucu! Padahal ceritanya itu si Haru pedofil, tapi aku suka dengan interaksi dan kontak fisik mereka." Taehyung terkekeh, sepertinya Jungkook lupa kalau ia sendiri sama tsunderenya dengan karakter anime yang ia ceritakan itu.

"Kau sama dengan si Ren apalah itu. Tsundere, manis, dan juga lucu." Jungkook merona mendengarnya.

"Ah, tapi karakter semenya itu gentle! Kau idiot!" alih-alih ia menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Taehyung tidak tersinggung, ia malah tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Ayolah, kau jauh lebih menyukai namja mesum, idiot, tampan ini ketimbang karakter gentle yang kau ceritakan tadi." percaya diri sekali, tapi memang benar, Jungkook malu menyatakannya.

"Tidak, kalau Haru ada di dunia nyata, mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu demi dia." bohong, Jungkook sudah kepincut pada pesona Kim Taehyung, jadi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Taehyung. Bahkan ketika karakter favorite-mu itu ada di dunia ini sekalipun, dia akan kalah telak padaku." Jungkook hanya menghela napasnya kasar, biarkan saja si Kim itu terus meninggikan dirinya.

"Belum lagi, ukuran penisku lebih besar! Little Tae pasti bisa memuaskanmu ketimbang yang lainnya," ucap Taehyung yang penuh akan dosa sembari membawa lirikan matanya ke arah selangkangannya. "Tidak ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkanmu selain kata 'sialan' dan 'mesum', mungkin kau harus dijulukki 'mesum sialan', terdengar cocok untukmu," balas Jungkook.

"Salahkan saja pantat montokmu yang terus berkeliaran di dalam pikiranku, aku mesum juga karenamu!" Jungkook berdecih, memangnya pantatnya itu sebesar apa? Kenapa Taehyung terus membahas pantatnya?

"Berhenti membahas pantatku, kalau ia bisa bicara, mungkin pantatku akan mengatakan 'mulutmu penuh akan dosa, hentikan omonganmu, aku tidak sudi dibicarai oleh mulut berdosa itu.' lagipula, kau itu memang mesum!"

Benar saja-kan? Mereka sibuk sendiri, tidak lagi memperhatikan sekitar, apa empat namja yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka itu dianggap tiada?

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, hyung. Biarkan saja mereka," ucap Jimin yang tertuju pada Yoongi-nya.

"Siapa juga yang mendengarkan mereka? Telingaku diciptakan untuk mendengar hal yang bermanfaat, bukan perbincangan tidak manfaat dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu." Yoongi tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka saling mencintai? Mereka bahkan baru mengenal kurang lebih satu minggu," ujar Jimin.

"Kau tahu Taehyung, Chim. Ia terkenal di sekolah, tapi mantan kekasihnya hanya satu. Jadi kau tahu maksudku?" Jimin mengangguk, ia tidak meragukan sahabatnya, tapi ia meragukan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan si Jeon?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya singkat. "Entahlah."

Memang keduanya belum pernah menyatakan cinta secara langsung, atau setidaknya menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Tidak.

Taehyung pernah melakukannya, semalam ia menyatakan kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada si kelinci.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan si kelinci. Sama saja, Kim Taehyung tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung.

Mungkin belum saatnya.

Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa melantunkan kata manis setiap saatnya, bahkan terbilang belum pernah karena setiap kata yang ia ucapkan selalu terselip kemesuman.

Taehyung bukan orang yang bersikap manis dan romantis untuk kekasihnya. Jauh dari kata itu, ia lebih suka menggoda dan menjahili kekasihnya dengan segala keidiotan yang ia lakoni.

Taehyung bukan orang yang suka memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang terdengar manis untuk sepasang kekasih yang penuh akan keromantisan.

Taehyung bukan orang yang menampilkan kepeduliannya secara gamblang.

Taehyung adalah Kim Taehyung. Ia mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam mencintai seseorang. Ia mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam segala hal. Ia berbeda, sulit ditebak, dan unik.

Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah bermain dalam urusan cintanya, terbukti saat ia hanya memiliki satu mantan kekasih, padahal ia diidam-idamkan oleh para yeoja maupun namja di sekolahnya.

Sekali untuk selamanya, itulah yang Taehyung terapkan. Tapi kegagalan di awal tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan kedua kalinya ini, ia ingin menjadikannya selamanya.

Taehyung memang tidak secara langsung menunjukkan cintanya, tapi ia menunjukkannya dari ke-posesifannya dan juga rasa cemburunya.

Jeon Jungkook sudah masuk ke areanya, maka ia akan mengklaimnya untuk selamanya. Karena, sekali lagi,

Taehyung tidak pernah bermain dalam urusan cintanya.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung Pov**

Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, terutama dengan urusan cinta, cinta itu sulit dimengerti, tapi kau akan menjadi egois saat merasakan cinta di kehidupanmu. Sebagaimana kau tidak ingin milikmu dekat dengan yang lainnya, tidak ingin jauh darinya, bahkan kau ingin hanya dirimu sajalah yang menguasai dunianya.

Pertama dan terakhir, dengan maksud tidak ingin memainkan perasaan siapapun. Terlihat tidak serius, tapi sesungguhnya aku sangat egois untuk mencintai, aku ingin menjadikannya yang terakhir, meskipun masih mencoba, aku akan mempertahankan. Seperti itulah.

Jeon Jungkook, aku tertarik pada sekali pandang, dia manis dan bisa dengan sekejap mata membuat suasana di sekitarku menghangat, aura dalam dirinya terlalu kuat sehingga menarikku ke dalam kehidupannya.

Idiot, gila, atau apapun pandangan orang terhadapku, tapi aku memang tidak suka mempermainkan cinta. Tidak seperti keidiotan yang sering aku tampilkan, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa secara langsung menjelaskan perasaanku pada orang, aku lebih senang apabila diriku saja yang mengetahuinya, dan aku akan menjelaskan perasaanku dengan cara lain.

Ketertarikanku selalu bertambah di setiap aku menghabiskan detikku bersamanya, dan cinta itu perlahan tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa meminta izinku terlebih dahulu.

Dan karena cinta itu mulai tumbuh, aku akan mempertahankannya.

Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Jeon Jungkook. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

Aku sudah menariknya dengan paksa agar berada di pangkuanku, habisnya aku gemas, sedari tadi ia bercerita soal anime dan sejenisnya seperti anak kecil yang menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah, sangat girang, terlalu ceria dan bersemangat.

Posisi kami berhadapan, aku jadi bisa memandang wajah manisnya dari jarak dekat.

"Ah! Baiklah aku mengalah, tapi biarkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Apa kau sudah lanjut menonton Yuri On Ice? Aih, aku menambahkan Victor dan Yuri ke dalam pasangan favoriteku. Mereka disebut Victuri, ah manis sekali kan?" akhirnya Jungkook tidak lagi melakukan penolakkan, dan apakah dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya begitu manis?

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Kau jauh lebih manis, baby~" aku melihat kesalah tingkahan setelahnya.

"Yak! Aku sedang bercerita tentang mereka." sedikit ia kerucutkan bibir merah merekahnya itu, aku harus bertahan, bertahan untuk tidak menciumnya, mengisap atau bahkan melumatnya, ingatkan aku.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu menggilai pasangan sesama jenis di dalam anime?" tanyaku. Meskipun aku biseks dan cenderung lebih tertarik pada namja, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa si Jeon sangat menyukainya bahkan saat ia bercerita, terlalu antusias.

"Mereka itu lucu, kalaupun aku bukan gay aku akan tetap menyukai yaoi, jadi jangan kira aku menyukai yaoi hanya karena aku gay," ungkapnya.

Aku menggangguk paham.

"Tapi aku menyukai Jeon Jungkook, bisakah begitu?" alisku naik-turun, menggodanya.

"Aku tidak tanya, bodoh." oh, setiap salah tingkahnya terlalu lucu, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

Aku melihat dua kelompok lainnya yang sudah mengumpulkan tugas juga. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku melihat kelompok Mingyu, ah si hitam lagi. Kutunggu saja, aku yakin dia pasti ingin berbuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook-ku.

Berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Aih, sudah mulai ramai, hyung. Biarkan aku duduk sendiri, aku malu sialan." tanganku menahan pinggangnya. Karena, Jeon, posisi seperti ini bagus untuk menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Biarkan aku menjadi iblis untuk beberapa hari, ataupun beberapa bulan. Yah, selama si hitam masih berani menganggu milikku.

"Aku malu, aish, mereka melihatiku. Bagaimana jika ada yang berpikir tidak-tidak? Aku tidak mau!" tangannya memukul dadaku manja, gemas sekali.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka," balasku santai.

Lihatlah si hitam itu melihat kami, apa? Ia sedih? Aku senang!

"Terserah padamu," ucap si kelinci di akhir.

"Bagus, kau jadi penurut." tanganku mengacak helaian lembut bewarna hitam kecoklatan itu. Kemudian, bibirku mengecup pipi gembilnya cepat.

Merona.

Samar, tapi aku dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Semua murid sudah kembali berkumpul setelah sudah dikumpulkannya tugas masing-masing. Tapi lihatlah, ada yang terkena hukuman karena berusaha untuk mencoba mencari di internet, bodoh sekali.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Karena yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah, makan siang. Aku sudah sangat lapar, perutku minta untuk diisikan.

Seperti kemarin, seseorang dalam satu kelompok diperkenankan untuk mengambil beberapa kotak makan itu.

Dan, kami berenam memilih untuk makan di bawah pohon rindang tadi. Mungkin itu akan menjadi tempat favorite kami di sini. Karena di sini sejuk, dan terhindar dari keramaian. Suasana yang tenang, dan kuharap tidak diganggu oleh si hitam itu.

"Jangan berkata kau tidak ingin makan, lagi, karena diet bodohmu," ucapku yang tertuju pada si kelinci.

"Aku tidak diet, sialan." ia memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak makan hanya karena takut semakin berisi? Sama saja kau diet!" aku mendengar dengusan dari sahabatku yang duduk di kiriku.

"Aku bahkan belum membuka makananku, dan kalian sudah menciptakan perdebatan kecil lagi? Aku rasa kalian harus ikut dalam debat pemilihan umum, pintar sekali," ucap Jimin.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu pasangan baru saja, Chim. Biarkan mereka," timpal hyungku, Namjoon. Senyuman idiot andalanku terlukis di wajah tampanku.

Jungkook sudah makan lebih dulu, pipi gembilnya bergerak-gerak kala ia mengunyah makanannya. Cara makannya saja seperti kelinci. Apa sebenarnya dia ini siluman kelinci?

Aku juga ikut menyuapkan makanan ke mulutku, karena sangat lapar, aku mengunyahnya kelewat cepat, seperti tidak makan setahun. Berlebihan.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan, karena aku pernah menonton berita dimana seseorang mati karena tersedak," ucap Jungkook, dan saat itu juga aku tersedak, bukan karena makan terburu-buru, tapi karena ucapannya.

Jungkook tertawa di atas penderitaanku, tapi setelahnya ia segera memberikanku air minum. Aku langsung menenggaknya habis. "Perhatian sekali? Tapi kau tidak perlu memberitahu soal kematian seseorang karena tersedak. Itu mengerikan." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja dia mati, Kook," ucap si Park bantet Jimin.

"Inginnya begitu, tapi aku tidak ingin ia menggentayangiku."

"Aku tidak ingin kalian rindu setengah mati karena kematianku, jadi biarkan aku hidup," ucapku.

"Seru juga mendengar kalian, jadi aku menyimak saja," timpal Hoseok sembari tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Benar, alangkah baiknya kita menyimak saja. Karena tidak akan ada habisnya kalau berbicara dengan si alien," ucap hyungku. Sialan, aku tidak suka dipanggil makhluk bermata besar itu!

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" aku tetap mengunyah makananku, tapi lebih berhati-hati karena aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu korban kematian karena tersedak, juga.

"Tapi kau memang aneh, Tae," ucap hyungku.

"Aku tidak aneh, hanya berbeda."

"Ya, ya, terserah," balas hyungku di akhir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook telah menghabiskan makanannya. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang kelaparan disini?

Kesempatan untukku membuatnya semakin berisi, menyuapinya makananku terlintas begitu saja di otakku.

"Kookie, aaa~" sumpit yang berada di genggamanku menuju ke arah mulutnya. Ia menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang, sialan." tapi, tetap kupaksakan agar ia melahapnya.

"Sudah, hyung," ucapnya sesudah menelan makanannya.

"Biarkan kau makin berisi, baby~" aku menyuapinya lagi, tentunya dengan paksa. Lupakan soal lapar, aku mendadak kenyang melihatnya makan.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang."

"Tapi kau tetap mengunyahnya."

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah makan? Jika sudah, saatnya waktu untuk bermain game!" ucap teman hyungku, terlalu semangat, oh bukan begitu, ia adalah panitia.

"Jadi game ini akan dimainkan bersama-sama, kalian tidak perlu kemanapun, cukup berkumpul disini. Adakah yang ingin menjadi contoh? Tolong maju ke depan, dua orang saja." aku menarik tangan Jungkook dan berdiri setelahnya, raut wajahnya terkejut.

"Wah, adik Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, dan ini?"

"Kekasihku," ucapku membalasnya, Jackson. Jungkook sedikit menendang betisku. Semua murid hanya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kami.

"N-namaku, Jeon Jungkook." Jackson mengangguk sembari tersenyum, entah dia tersenyum karena apa.

"Jadi dia kekasihmu? Manis sekali!" aku melontarkan tatapan sinisku ke arahnya. Jangan coba-coba menggoda kelinciku, atau aku mutilasi kau jadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Yak! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya, maksudku kalian cocok. Oke lupakan," ucapnya, "Mari kita contohkan, sebelumnya akan ku jelaskan dulu," lanjutnya.

"Game kali ini adalah sambung kalimat, nah untuk yang belum tahu akanku jelaskan. Jadi pertama Taehyung mengatakan satu kalimat, hanya boleh satu, tidak lebih, lalu kata di akhir kalimat itu harus di sambung oleh Jungkook, terserah apapun itu tapi minimal kata harus 7 kata dalam satu kalimat." aku mengangguk paham, karena yang seperti ini mudah dipahami ketimbang rumus-rumus, sejarah, ya seperti itulah.

"Taehyung, kau bisa menyebutkan satu kalimatmu, silakan," ucap Jackson.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun," balasnya.

Niat menjahilinya terlintas di kepalaku. Aku keluarkan seringaianku dan menatap ke arah Jungkook, "Jungkook mendesah nikmat di bawahku karena aku menyerangnya dengan baik dan benar." Jungkook langsung menendang pantatku, semua murid tertawa sekarang.

"Ah, Taehyung, ternyata kau sama mesumnya dengan hyungmu. Okelah, tapi jangan sevulgar itu lain kali, dude!" Jackson tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya, Jungkook, silakan sambungkan kata terakhir dari kalimat mesum kekasihmu."

"Benar-benar aku sangat ingin mengulitimu tanpa sisa." kekasihku memang seorang psikopat rupanya? Adakah psikopat manis seperti dia? Kalau begitu, bunuh aku sekarang juga.

"Kalian memang cocok, si mesum dan si gengsian," ucap Jackson sambil tertawa. Tapi terima kasih untuknya, karena mengatakan itu di depan semua murid, di depan Mingyu. Karena itu sangat membantuku untuk memperjelas kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah kekasihku. Thanks, dude!

"Nah setelah itu, lanjutkan terus ke murid yang nanti aku tunjuk. Akan ada hukumannya kalau tidak bisa melanjutkan kata dari murid sebelumnya. Kurasa ini sudah jelas, jadi apa kalian semua sudah mengerti?" semuanya mengangguk. "Oke terima kasih, kalian bisa duduk kembali ke tempat semula. Dan ingat pesanku, Kim!"

Aku harus menyiapkan tubuhku, karena sudah pasti saat sedetik saja aku baru menempelkan pantatku di permukaan tanah, dia sudah kembali menyerangku dengan cubitan, pukulan, tendangan mematikannya.

Satu

Dua

"Kim, aku membencimu." dia bahkan sudah duduk di atasku, di-a-tas-ku, lalu mencubitku tanpa ampun, untung saja kami berenam memilih untuk duduk di paling belakang.

"Kook, nanti ada yang melihat, lalu kita dikira sedang bercinta dengan posisi uke on top." saat ia tengah lengah, aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk duduk dan mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook berusaha mendorongku. Akupun memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Hey dua insan berdosa, tolong ingat tempat!" Jungkook segera melepaskannya, sialan aku lengah. Dasar Park bantet pengganggu!

Jungkook mengatur napasnya. Lalu ia berpindah duduk ke sampingku.

"Pengganggu, dasar Park bantet!" Jimin mengulurkan lidahnya sialannya ke arahku.

"Woah, apa seharusnya aku memiliki adik sepertimu? Kau hebat Kim, kemesumanmu boleh juga. Aku akan mengajakmu menonton film biru bersama lain waktu!" suara secara tiba-tiba dari arah kiri, aku menengok dan melihat Kim Jongin, cepat sekali dia sudah ada di sampingku.

"Manusia-manusia idiot," ujar Jungkook pelan, tapi tentunya terdengar.

"Maaf, Jeon?" Jungkook sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"A-ah tidak sunbaenim, silakan lanjutkan."

"Hyung, panggil saja hyung."

"Kita bisa gunakan ponsel Namjoon hyung. Karena ponselnya adalah bandar film porno," ucapku santai, tapi memang benar, terakhir aku meminjam ponselnya, saat itu aku melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan video tidak senonoh, yah, aku menontonnya satu-dua video.

"Wah, apa dia bisa berbagi untukku?"

Game sudah dimulai sedari tadi, tapi aku belum kedapatan ditunjuk jadi tidak pelrlu diperhatikan.

"Kita bisa menontonnya bersama," ucapku.

"Ide bagus, baiklah, sampai nanti, kuingatkan namamu. Kim Taehyung!"

"Dan kau Kim Jongin!" balasku.

 **Author Pov**

Setelah Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Taehyung, "menggelikan," ujar si kelinci dengan tetap fokus ke depan memperhatikan kegiatan sambung kalimat yang membuat gelak dari berbagai murid itu.

"Ayolah, Jungkookie, semua laki-laki remaja menjelang dewasa butuh video seperti itu." Taehyung menyubit pipi gembilnya.

"Tidak semua, aku tidak."

"Kau berbohong. Tanpa pengecualian." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi aku tidak separah kalian," ujar namja bergigi kelinci.

"Sama saja, kau tetap membutuhkannya."

"Ya, kau, Tae. Lanjutkan, kulihat kau sibuk sendiri sedari tadi." sialan, Taehyung tidak mendengar sedikitpun, jadi, bagaimana ia harus melanjutkannya?

"Aku tidak mendengar sedikitpun, jadi aku bersedia mendapat hukuman." dengan pasrah, Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan lewat samping kiri untuk ke depan.

.

.

.

Setelah game berakhir dan hanya aku dan juga si sialan, Mingyu yang akan mendapat hukuman. Kenapa harus ia? Kenapa dari sekian banyak murid harus Taehyung dan Mingyu yang kembali bertemu? Ini seperti skenario yang sudah direncanakan saja.

"Sebutkan nama kalian, dongsaeng-ku." Taehyung menghela napasnya kasar.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, akan lebih baik kalau kita langsung ke intinya," ucap Taehyung yang terdengar sangat sinis, berbeda sekali dengan Taehyung yang berdiri di depan bersama Jungkook, tak berapa lama tadi.

"Woah, kau kenapa? Beda sekali dengan Taehyung si mesum tadi." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Mingyu hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Sudah, sebutkan saja namamu."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Dan kau?"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Ada duo Kim di depan. Jadi, apa ada yang ingin me-request hukumannya?"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya, beserta dengan Namjoon.

Apa yang sekarang mereka rencanakan? -batin Taehyung.

"Ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Jackson lalu menunjuk ke arah si namja bantet.

"Park Jimin," balasnya.

"Oke, jadi apa hukuman yang harus mereka lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mereka saling menggendong dan berlari di sekeliling sini. Bergantian, Taehyung menggendong Mingyu-ssi dan berkeliling selama dua kali, begitupun sebaliknya."

What.

The.

Hell.

"Ide bagus, kau pintar juga dengan seukuran tubuh bantetmu," ujar Jackson bercanda.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Jackson cepat.

"Kurasa kalian mendengarnya, jadi silakan lakukan hukuman pertama kalian." kedua namja itu masih melongo tak percaya. Apa barusan, pertama? Apa akan ada hukuman kedua dan ketiga? Sialan sekali.

"Hey duo Kim, kalian mendengarnya kan? Kalau begitu lakukan sebelum hukuman bertambah menjadi empat dan lima dan seterusnya, karena niat awalku hanya memberikan tiga hukuman untuk ka—" Jackson belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Taehyung sudah loncat dengan tiba-tiba ke atas Mingyu, yang tentu saja, mereka tumbang, lalu terjatuh dengan posisi Taehyung yang menimpa namja berkulit tan itu.

Semua tertawa sangat keras, karena itu sungguh bodoh.

"Kim Taehyung!" teriak Mingyu lalu mendorong Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya. Taehyung segera berdiri sembari memegangi pinggangnya, seperti tulangnya akan patah satu persatu.

Kalau Taehyung seperti itu, apa kabar dengan Mingyu yang ia timpa?

"Sudah, segera berdiri! Kau ini lemah sekali!" ucap Taehyung tanpa merasa berdosa, setidaknya ia harusnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau gila loncat begitu saja, kau pikir tubuh krempengmu itu ringan?" Taehyung tidak mendengarkannya, ia kembali loncat tanpa aba-aba ke gendongan si namja berkulit tan.

Tapi, untung saja kali ini mereka tidak tumbang, lagi.

"Ayo lari!" Taehyung memukul pantatnya seolah ia adalah kerbau yang sedang dituntun untuk membajak sawah. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa sekaligus pasrah, Mingyu berlari dengan Taehyung di atas punggungnya.

Taehyung tertawa, karena ini menyenangkan, bisa menunggangi musuhmu sendiri. Layaknya ia adalah kuda.

Tadi kerbau, sekarang kuda. Kasihan sekali kau Kim Mingyu.

Raut idiot itu terus terlukis di wajah tampan Taehyung. Ini masih masa kemerdekaanmu Tae, tunggulah dirimu dijajah setelahnya.

Setelah dua kali berkeliling, Mingyu langsung memberikan gerakan yang membuat Taehyung terjatuh dari atas punggungnya. "Sialan!" dua kali, dua kali pantatnya mendarat mulus di atas tanah.

Mingyu mengatur napasnya, ia hanya berkeliling dua kali, tapi ia seperti habis lari maraton.

"Segera berdiri! Kau lemah sekali!" ujar Mingyu yang mengulang perkataan Taehyung dengan nada bicaranya yang ia buat sedemikian persis.

Jackson hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan dua adik kelasnya itu. Seperti Tom and Jerry, satu kucing dan satu tikus yang ia gemari saat semasa kecil.

Saat Taehyung baru saja berdiri, Mingyu langsung loncat ke atas punggungnya mengikuti perbuatan Taehyung saat tadi. Lebih tepatnya, pembalasan.

"Kau!" teriak Taehyung, tapi ia mulai berlari karena perbuatannya tadi benar-benar diikuti oleh Mingyu, sekarang mereka impas.

"Terus berlari, kuda! Atau majikanmu tidak memberi makan!" tapi tidak dengan tambahan ucapannya itu.

"Sialan! Aku bukan kudamu!" Taehyung melakukan gerakan seperti akan menjatuhkan si Mingyu dengan tetap berlari.

"Yak! Untung saja aku tidak terjatuh!" Mingyu menjitak kepalanya.

Murid lainnya menonton mereka seperti itu adalah pertunjukkan yang meyenangkan. Tak terkecuali Jeon Jungkook yang tertawa terus-menerus melihat kedua insan yang saling bermusuhan itu.

Tersandung.

Tiga kali.

Tiga kali pantatnya mendarat dengan sangat amat mulus. Belum lagi beban di atas punggungnya.

"Kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana? Kita sudah terjatuh berapa kali?" Mingyu segera berdiri.

"Bentar kuhitung," balas Taehyung dengan gerakan menghitung. "Tiga kali, ah tapi kau baru dua kali, aku sudah tiga kali. Jadi biarkan nanti aku membuatmu terjatuh tiga kali, agar kita impas." idiot. Kim Taehyung memang idiot.

Taehyung kembali berlari menyelesaikan setengah jalannya, dan selesai.

Benar saja.

Ia membalas Mingyu yang menjatuhkannya seperti tadi. Mereka saling membalas. Taehyung tertawa terbahak melihatnya. Sekarang mereka impas.

"Kalian lucu sekali, hukuman pertama sudah dilakukan. Jadi hukuman kedua, silakan Kim Namjoon berikan usulanmu," ujar Jackson setelah menikmati pertunjukkan dadakan itu.

"Oke, aku senang melihat mereka saling membalas dan tersiksa. Karena itu menarik. Jadi aku ingin hukuman keduanya adalah, paper kiss."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Kim Taehyung, ia lebih baik disiksa dengan apapun itu, daripada harus melakukan hukuman gila yang Namjoon katakan, itu terlalu berat untuk ia lakukan.

"Kau gila hyung! Mana sudi aku melakukannya!" teriak Taehyung yang lagi-lagi tanpa berdosanya.

"Hey! Kau pikir aku sudi melakukan itu denganmu!" timpal Mingyu.

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman, jadi kalian harus tetap melakukannya. Terima kasih Namjoon untuk usulannya."

Jackson berjalan ke pos, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas, setemunya saja. Tapi untung saja, ia menemukan kertas warna-warni berbentuk kotak, pas untuk permainan semacam ini.

Taehyung masih belum menerima kenyataan ini. Paper kiss. Dengan musuhnya sendiri? Mungkin ia benar-benar gila sekarang.

Kalau bersama Jungkook, ia akan dengan sangat senang hati. Bahkan seribu lembarpun ia lakukan,

"Nah ini dia, silakan duo Kim. Bagi tugas kalian masing-masing." Jackson memberikan dua puluh lembar kertas itu pada Taehyung.

"Tidak ada batasan waktu, sampai habis saja."

Gila.

Kenapa saat seperti ini malah tidak diberikan minimal waktu? Jadi mereka bisa segera menyelesaikannya.

"Aku saja yang mengambilnya dari mulut sialanmu. Kau saja yang tempelkan," ucap Mingyu. Berat hati. Terlalu berat. Bahkan ini merupakan beban terberat selama hidupnya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh bibirku, sebelum aku mengebom-mu dengan gas elpiji. Jadi pelan-pelan saja," ujar Taehyung.

"Sialan, aku juga tidak ingin mencium bibirmu! Mana sudi! Lebih baik mati daripada harus mencium-mu, itu mimpi buruk."

"Sudah? Kalau sudah berdebatnya, silakan dimulai!" timpal Jackson.

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Kim Taehyung, karena kalau bibirnya sampai menyentuh bibir namja berkulit tan itu, ia bersumpah akan mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup.

Dengan ragu, Taehyung mengambil lembar kertas pertamanya, kemudian menempelkannya di bibir. Mingyu perlahan mendekat dengan matanya yang terpejam, ini bukan hanya mimpi buruk, tapi kematian. Mengerikan, ini mengerikan.

Dan..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jadi intinya mah itu bukan study tour yah.. Orang cuma duduk:'D. Ngebut nih. Kiming belom ngeselin amat yah di sini eheh:'D


End file.
